


Песочная Гавань

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Military, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рыжее небо, песок и хирургия на коленке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песочная Гавань

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Байки-6 для команды Бобби.

**1**

Приказ пришел рано утром в субботу.

По комнате назойливым шепотком разнеслось: от Министерства Обороны США… первооткрывателя космического района Глизе-14, называемого Песочная Гавань… команде Звездной Ласточки…

Голограмма крохотной, но очень назойливой птичкой порхала по всей каюте, раз за разом щебеча, от кого пришло письмо и кому. Дженсен, не открывая глаз, прислушался и, едва звук стал ближе, с досадой шлепнул ладонью по надоедливой птахе. В тот же миг, что он дотронулся до кончика голубовато-прозрачного, бьющего током прямоугольника, он тут же вспыхнул, раскрывшись на полстены.

Дженсен лениво приоткрыл глаз, подпер щеку кулаком. Как он выглядит, его не заботило  — канал односторонний, чтобы ненароком не отследили местоположение командования, и с той стороны его заспанное и небритое лицо никто не увидит.

По голограмме побежали строчки.

 — Самое главное прочитай, — буркнул Дженсен. — Дан, кому сказал! Не тормози.

Женский голос зазвучал обиженно:

 — Приказываю: в течение двух дней собрать экспедицию и выдвинуться на проверку теоретического положения нового озера оранжевой нефти. Район предположительно чист. Недостающий член экипажа прибудет двадцать третьего января по земному календарю. Координаты прилагаю.

 — Когда только успели новичка припахать, — Дженсен спустил с кровати ноги.

Пахло пылью — генератор по ночам словно сам засыпал и не очищал воздух. Размяв плечи, Дженсен пару раз чихнул. Поискав под руками что-нибудь тяжелое и крепкое, он ничего не нашел и смирился: запустить в генератор ничем не удастся.

Потянувшись, он нехотя пробежался по едко-голубой и чужеродной этой планете голограмме глазами. Дан не посчитала важным назвать имя бойца, которого присылала Земля, упустила она из виду и время его прибытия. Самое обидное — Дженсена, как самого старшего в группе, обязали его встретить и распорядиться о его заселении в часть.

Споткнувшись о ботинки, валявшиеся посреди комнаты, Дженсен ругнулся. Глянул на тикер — на Земле сейчас шесть утра. И двадцать третье января… Тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен нашарил в ящике стола древнюю кофемашину и для проформы постучал ею о липкую столешницу. Дергая занывшим плечом, Дженсен залил очищенную воду и воткнул провод в сеть.

Кофемашина, пару раз чихнув, заурчала. Ее довольное мурлыканье обещало в скором времени чашку дрянного кофе, и Дженсен не стал терять время — сразу принял душ, пока все еще спят и не расходуют сверхнорму воды.

Сбросив с себя сонливость, он вернулся — кофемашина как раз нацедила стакан концентрированного эспрессо — и вновь посмотрел на раскинутый по стене приказ. Теперь он уже не выжигал глаза ядерным цветом, а почти сравнялся с серо-зеленой стеной, только буквы ярко горели. Глотнув кофе, Дженсен приблизился к голограмме, ткнул на координаты, походя шлепнул ладонью по генератору, надеясь на чистый воздух к своему возвращению. Цифры тотчас перескочили ближе к центру, и вокруг них пролитым чаем разрослась желтоватая карта местности.

Область эту Дженсен примерно знал. Как раз по границе шло поселение местных. Строго говоря, местными они как раз и не являлись; в год открытия планеты челноки, гонявшие по космосу с дешевыми продуктами, устремились в Песочную Гавань с твердым намерением здесь осесть. Правительство Штатов протестовать не стало: с челноками можно было договориться, дать им посильную работу и пообещать золотые горы, и тогда планету стало бы проще обжить. В идеале между челноками и солдатами с учеными должен был сплестись прочный симбиоз.

Благим намерениям не суждено было сбыться. Песочную Гавань мгновенно заполонили любители легкой наживы, весть об оранжевой нефти разнеслась по всем ближайшим планетам и, что еще хуже, по странам Земли.

На Песочную Гавань, как на мед, слетелись криминальные элементы мелкого и крупного пошиба, земные конкуренты США и просто любопытствующие. Планета по-прежнему казалась необитаемой, не все ее ресурсы использовались, но на ней закипела война — тихая, непримиримая, однако с четко оговоренными правилами. Шахматная партия, в которой постепенно остались лишь два цвета — черный и белый, восточный и американский. Все остальные ушли. Челноки сохраняли нейтралитет и обустраивали города, привечая военных вне зависимости от их масти.

Мраморная гора Миф, под которой предполагалось наличие нового озера, пролегала возле поселения челноков. Раньше оно всех ближе находилось к отряду Дженсена — можно было пешком добраться. Потом, когда Дженсен вернулся с Глизе, часть перебросили в более отдаленный район, и больше Дженсен у челноков не бывал. Даже не увидел, действительно ли деревушка выросла так, как ему рассказывали.

Дженсен хорошо помнил процветающую деревню среди рыжих туманов, как в первый год они со старой командой ходили туда попробовать вино из бергавы. Алое вино, как и само дерево, оказалось неприятным, оставляло после себя кислый привкус, разве что не липло ко рту, как листья бергавы к рукам.

Допив кофе, Дженсен оделся, застегнул куртку на все липучки, положил в рюкзак на всякий случай две бутылки воды и тканевую маску. Может быть, новичку будет непривычно вдыхать здешний воздух.

Для верности еще раз стукнув генератор воздушного куба, Дженсен вышел на улицу. Генератор решил не отключать — тот и так всю ночь экономил.

До прилета новичка, если ему не изменяла память, еще часа три, раньше корабль не прибудет. Дженсен не стал брать экар, да и вряд ли ему позволили бы взять машину. Он пошел к пристани пешком, не торопясь, глубоко вдыхая густой, почти сытный, воздух.

На горизонте колыхалось пыльно-оранжевое море, однажды очаровавшее Дженсена. Он и сейчас, по прошествии почти трех лет, любил природу Песочной Гавани. Но теперь ее портили разбросанные по земле черные воронки от попавших снарядов, гниющие трупы, занесенные песком, и пеньки от вырубленных деревьев. Дженсен скучал по своему первому году на планете, когда его часть располагалась там, где ныне проходит граница между седьмым городом челноков и ничейными землями. Тогда их окружали заросли малигвы, пурпурного кустарника с цветами размеров с футбольный мяч, бергава еще не надоела, а сама Песочная Гавань еще не стала полем битвы за оранжевую нефть.

Время текло незаметно, и Дженсен сам не понял, как оказался на пристани. Потоптавшись возле входа, он прошел к посадочной полосе, устроился под навесами. Желто-рыжий свет звезды, пробивающийся через плотные облака, отсекло лиловой тенью, и вместе с ней на Дженсена словно волной хлынули все запахи пристани — едкий железный аромат свежих кораблей, стерильно-химический запах топлива и чарующий, сладкий оттенок жидкости для ускорителей.

На пристани было жарче, чем в части, и Дженсен расстегнул куртку.

Наручный тикер обещал посадку корабля через полчаса, и Дженсен, скучая, встряхнул его. Конус голограммы вспыхнул голубым — цветом, что не встретишь в Песочной Гавани, — и, поморгав, стал четким. Дженсен торопливо синхронизировал тикер с домашним устройством. Приказ, полученный утром, перекочевал в память тикера.

Дженсен нажал на имя их нового бойца — Джаред Падалеки — и перед ним высветилась фотография. Через полупрозрачное лицо проглядывал песок и ноги Дженсена, но, если опустить эти детали, Джаред Падалеки был симпатичным юным бойцом. Дженсен без интереса пролистал его скудный послужной список, остановившись в самом его конце.

Санкций, вынесенных бойцу второго класса, было больше, чем поощрений. Усмехаясь, Дженсен пробежался глазами по строчкам. Выходило, что новичок отчаянно препирался со старшими по званию, нарушал приказы в симуляторе и слабо поддавался военной муштре. Значит, имел на все собственное мнение.

Когда Дженсен дошел до табеля с оценками Падалеки, улыбка его погасла. Он полагал, что парень хорохорился потому, что был талантлив, но нет: баллы чуть ниже среднего.

Выходит, Джаред Падалеки — просто наглый юнец, не отягченный ни умениями, ни знаниями. Дженсена охватило легкое сожаление: может быть, им не стоило отпускать Томаса. Тот, хоть и спился, все же был находчивым малым.

Дженсен вновь тряхнул тикер. Механизмы заедали, и голограмма никак не хотела убираться. Наглые рысьи глаза смотрели на Дженсена еще несколько секунд, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Вдалеке послышался гул, и Дженсен вскинул голову.

Медленно и степенно, почти торжественно с небес опускался корабль. Старый, уже с истершимися надписями на боках, один из Китов — Дженсен и сам прибыл на таком. Его коснулась легкая грусть, пока смотрел на бронированную громадину, но тут же отвернулся: блеск стали жег глаза, а в лицо били горячие плоские волны.

Дженсен так и стоял, уставившись в дымчатую даль, и жарился в куртке, пока его не хлопнули по плечу со всей дури.

 — Я не ошибся? — услышал Дженсен веселый голос и обернулся. Кивнув, он ответил:

 — Дженсен Эклз, — и протянул руку.

 — А то я не знаю, — широко улыбнулся ему лохматый высоченный парень и стиснул ладонь загрубевшей рукой, энергично потряс ее  и, не прекращая сверкать зубами, спросил: — Где машина?

Дженсен хмыкнул.

…Спустя час пути Падалеки начал натужно и оглушительно кашлять, и Дженсен, объявив привал, позволил ему отдохнуть. Он вручил парню маску и бутылку воды, и тот сразу же всю ее выхлебал. Сомневаясь, Дженсен предложил вторую, и когда Падалеки и ее осушил в несколько глотков, в душу Дженсена закралось подозрение, что, скорее всего, и воду в душе боец будет использовать так же нерационально.

 — Почему нельзя было взять экар? Мне говорили, что в каждой части есть целые автопарки, — заныл Падалеки. — Здесь же дышать нельзя!

Он то и дело отдергивал маску и фыркал, как огромный пес, а потом принимался дышать через тонкую ткань так усердно, как будто надолго задерживал дыхание.

 — Экаров ограниченное количество, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Их разбирают те команды, которым они нужнее. Вот пойдем мы на задание — и тоже возьмем.

 — А до темноты мы успеем добраться до части? — после короткой паузы поинтересовался Падалеки, и Дженсен поперхнулся.

 — Что? Ты с какой планеты, парень?

 — Отстойный каламбур, ты как будто старше меня на двадцать лет, а не на четыре года.

Дженсен вспыхнул. Он ускорил шаг, поджав губы, и упрямо пошел вперед, не оглядываясь. Падалеки, шумно дыша, спешил за ним, то и дело матерился, спотыкаясь, и, в конце концов, не выдержал:

 — Помедленнее никак, а?

С непривычки всем трудно дышать и ходить по песку — Дженсен знал это. Но парень начал его бесить, и ему хотелось загнать Падалеки так, чтобы тот, наконец, понял, кому тут можно дерзить, а перед кем лучше попридержать язык. Он пока не в том положении, чтобы качать права и выставлять на всеобщее обозрение свое эго.

 — Чем ты в армии два года занимался, раз такой хилый? — зло спросил Дженсен, резко повернувшись к Падалеки, и наткнулся на доброжелательную улыбку, не вязавшуюся с человеком, который только что уязвил его.

 — Так на Земле я сколько угодно пройду, — Падалеки, смахнув челку, посмотрел на Дженсена. Даром что на четыре года младше — мальчишкой, каким Дженсен был в его возрасте, не выглядит. Здоровенный парень, пусть и со странно-длинными патлами. — Так что, доктор, через сколько закат?

Не спросив разрешения, Джаред плюхнулся прямо на песок и, свалив рюкзак рядом с собой, бесхитростно уставился на Дженсена сверху вниз.

Дженсен, помедлив, сел на пригретый песок напротив него.

 — Пять минут сидим, — предупредил он, ерзая на месте. Про себя усмехнулся — как будто ямку хотел под задницу вырыть и расположиться в песочном кресле. — Чем ты занимался на корабле, если даже не узнал про Гавань элементарных вещей? Сколько ты летел? Восемь месяцев?

 — Полгода, — поправил Джаред. — Сейчас полгода Киты идут. Чем занимался… трахался в основном. Ел и спал. А ты, что ли, после медицинского не захотел устроить себе отпуск?

Дженсен вспомнил, как долгие восемь месяцев сидел за новейшими выпусками статей по медицине и раз за разом тренировался оперировать в полевых условиях на симуляторе. А в свободное время перечитал и пересмотрел столько всего про Гавань, что, едва прибыв на планету, уже знал ее как свои пять пальцев.

Он никак не мог представить, как человек мог бездельничать целых полгода, если он только выпустился, поехал на свое первое полевое задание и все еще полон сил.

Так и не дождавшись от задумавшегося Дженсена ответа, Падалеки, понизив голос, спросил:

 — А у вас тут с этим как? В смысле, есть с кем переспать?

Дженсен мрачно посмотрел на любопытное лицо, скользнув по тонким губам взглядом.

 — Пять минут прошли. Давай, пора идти, нас ждут.

Легко подскочив, Дженсен пошагал вперед. Он уже и сам немного устал, не летел, как к пристани, но все еще сохранял приличную скорость. Падалеки плелся за ним и жаловался, что задыхается, и Дженсен посоветовал ему поменьше говорить. Какое-то время он наслаждался тишиной — звуковые волны словно исчезли, увязли в кисельном воздухе и перестали распространяться. Вокруг остался только рыжий цвет и едва заметный аромат цитрусовых — видимо, где-то были заросли апрагов, местного подобия грейпфрутов. Еще немного помолчав, Дженсен сменил гнев на милость и все же начал рассказывать:

 — На ночь и день время здесь делится в соответствии с земными часам. По всей планете время такое же, как на нулевом меридиане. Орбита нестабильная во всей системе, поэтому сближения Гавани и звезды происходят, в целом, в хаотичном порядке. День может длиться неделю или месяц, а потом резко наступает ночь, и никто не знает, сколько она продлится. Последняя была сорок четыре дня назад, составила семьдесят два часа. Стемнеть может в любой момент, потому что газовая оболочка над планетой слишком плотная: едва света становится меньше, как она тут же прекращает его пропускать.

 — Ты всегда цифры наизусть учишь?

Дженсен строго посмотрел на Падалеки, и тот пристыжено замолчал, словно Дженсен был лектором, а парень — студентом.

Дженсен был уверен, что боец только прикинулся, что признает свою вину, и мысленно продолжил аналогию: едва он отвернется, как Падалеки снова достанет планшет и начнет играть вместо того, чтобы внимательно слушать лекцию, в данном случае — ликбез...

Но все равно воодушевление затопило с головой, в сердце и уме поселилась дано забытая легкость, удовлетворение от своих слов. Дженсен слишком давно в последний раз имел возможность поделиться с кем-то своими знаниями. Он любил рассказывать о том, что знал, любил объяснять что-то, всегда отзывался на просьбы помочь — он был действительно хорош, и его ценили за светлую голову.

Но в последнее время его знания перестали быть нужными, никому не было интересно, и Дженсен почти забыл, каково это — походя прочитать небольшую лекцию, удивить своими познаниями. Он вспомнил, как восхищенно на него смотрели, когда он рассказывал о планете или о человеческом теле, о редких болезнях и новых лекарствах. Сейчас уже казалось, что все это было в другой жизни.

 — Ты часто будешь видеть дерево, — продолжил Дженсен, поправляя становящийся все тяжелее с каждой милей рюкзак, — у него матово-красный ствол, красно-фиолетовые, реже просто красные, разлапистые листья, рассеченные на пять частей. Высотой оно до трех метров, пока выше не встречалось, пахнет немного спиртом и кислятиной. Когда ты проходишь мимо, оно как будто тянется к тебе всеми своими ветвями, цепляется за пальцы, руки, и его тяжело от себя отлепить.

 — Оно ядовитое? — напряженно спросил Падалеки.

 — Очень, — серьезно произнес Дженсен. — Его называют бергава. Как только оно тебя коснется, то начинай считать время, за которое пытаешься его отодрать. Не смог вырваться за минуту — ты труп, яд проникает в кожу и устремляется к мозгу. Смерть наступает очень быстро.

Мельком взглянув на побледневшего Падалеки, Дженсен добавил:

 — Но есть один плюс.

 — Какой?

 — Смерть безболезненная.

Пару секунд Падалеки молчал, а потом взорвался:

 — Успокоил! Какого атома это дерево не вырубают везде, если оно такое опасное?! Почему мне об этом никто не сказал? Зачем я вообще согласился лететь сюда, а? — его голос сорвался, и Дженсен восторжествовал: парня проняло.

 — Тебя надо спросить.

 — Ладно, я понял, — неестественно засмеялся Падалеки. В нескольких метрах уже показалась часть. — Ты просто придумал это все, чтобы проучить меня за то, что я полгода валял дурака и не узнал ничего про Гавань.

 — Таким не шутят, — возмутился Дженсен. — Знаешь, сколько жертв бергавы насчитывается с начала колонизации планеты?

 — Не хочу знать, — буркнул Падалеки. — Ты точно не прикалываешься?

Дженсен многозначительно промолчал.

Они подошли к пропускному пункту, и Дженсен остановился возле окошка Бермана, постучал. Старик незамедлительно открыл створку.

Стариком он не был, ему недавно стукнуло сорок, но из-за полностью седой головы и исчерченного морщинами лица за глаза его звали только так.

 — Берман, я новичка привел, — Дженсен указал на Джареда, тихо оглядывавшегося по сторонам. — Джаред Падалеки, второй боец Звездной Ласточки. Эй, — позвал он, — подойди сюда.

Тот приблизился, все еще недоверчиво глядя на Дженсена. По требованию Бермана вытащил паспорт, провел им по магнитной ленте, потом ткнул пальцем в сенсор. Дженсен попрощался с Берманом и уже хотел провести Падалеки экскурсию по части, но тот неожиданно выпалил, обратившись к старику:

 — А какого дерева вы больше всего боитесь?

 — Бергавы! — сварливо выплюнул Берман. — Держись от нее подальше. Прилипнет — и все!

Джаред, насупившись, кивнул.

Спрятав усмешку, Дженсен отвернулся.

Он прошел с Джаредом кругом по всей территории, показал столовую, место общего сбора, склад с оружием и боеприпасами. Увидев стоянку экаров, Падалеки пренебрежительно хмыкнул: его не впечатлил автопарк из десяти машин старой модели.

Проходя мимо крепких домов основных подразделений, Дженсен едва удержался от завистливого вдоха. Падалеки же воспринял их как должное: он еще не видел лачуг, в которых размещались члены Звездной Ласточки и других, не слишком успешных, команд.

Закончив обзорную экскурсию, Дженсен вернулся почти к пропускному пункту: их домики стояли на передовой, и в случае нападения их сметут первыми. Они примут удар на себя, чтобы дать шанс другим товарищам взять оружие и спасти базу.

Оказавшись перед покосившимся домиком серого кирпича, Падалеки было возмутился, но Дженсен быстро его оборвал, не позволяя разгореться раздражением:

 — Добро пожаловать в команду второго эшелона.

 — Я, конечно, знал, что меня отправляют к неудачникам, — процедил Падалеки, — но чтоб настолько… где моя комната?

Дженсен указал на домик, стоявший напротив его собственного. Больше ни слова не сказав, Падалеки быстрым шагом пошел к двери.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дженсен проследил за широкой спиной, скрывшейся за дверью, и стал ждать.

Падалеки вылетел через минуту.

 — Там невозможно дышать! — заорал он, и его голос эхом прокатился вокруг.

 — Поэтому-то тебе и не стоило уходить, не попрощавшись, — наставительно произнес Дженсен. — Сбоку от входа увидишь квадратную белую коробку. Это генератор воздушного куба. В Гавани такая атмосфера, что весь песок, пыль и примеси забиваются в ограниченное пространство — в дома. Это потому что техники много и материалы ненатуральные. Чтобы у тебя был в комнате воздух, а не концентрированная отрава, включай генератор. Если надо уйти больше чем на час — вырубай его, мы экономим электроэнергию. Еще вопросы?

На лице Падалеки застыло нечитаемое выражение.

 — В общем, — подытожил Дженсен, — будут вопросы — приходи, я вроде как твой куратор. Живу напротив. Удачного дня.

Шутливо отсалютовав, он пошел к себе.

Настроение поползло вверх.

 

*

 

К обеду Дженсен, придя в пропахшую пресными полуфабрикатами столовую, обнаружил, что Падалеки уже там. Высокий и лохматый — Дженсен выделил для себя два этих признака как главные, чтобы опознать новичка. И еще, пожалуй, шумный: парень уже болтал с поварами на раздаче, и те, поначалу отмалчивавшиеся, начинали ему улыбаться. Стоя в очереди с подносом, Дженсен зорко следил за Падалеки. Тот, получив свою порцию еды, ушел искать свободный стол, и Дженсен потерял его из виду.

Но когда он начал оглядываться, куда сесть, то сразу же увидел машущего рукой Джареда. Поколебавшись, Дженсен все же направился к нему. Что с того, что Падалеки ему не приглянулся даже не с первого взгляда, а с первого упоминания? Все равно им придется вместе работать, и Дженсен не имеет права воротить нос только потому, что Падалеки не такой умный, как он сам.

И дело было даже не в уме: Дженсена, сколько он себя помнил, раздражали люди, отмахивающиеся от знаний. Пренебрегающие информацией, совсем как Джаред.

Он опустился за стол напротив Падалеки.

 — А где остальная команда? — парень завертел головой.

 — С чего ты взял, что они должны быть тут? — удивился Дженсен, придирчиво рассматривая вилку. Протерев ее полой рубашки, он принялся за еду.

 — Командный дух, нет? Вы не общаетесь?

 — Стив ест у себя. Гай общается с парнями из первого эшелона. Они травят байки про маневры с восточными, а он верит. Джейк любит сидеть за столом в гордом одиночестве.

 — Весело у вас тут, — кисло отозвался Падалеки. — Не только неудачники, но и социофобы.

Дженсен мрачно взглянул на него, но промолчал относительно манер поведения. Падалеки без аппетита ковырялся в консервированном пюре, явно разочарованный местной кухней.

Закончив с обедом, Дженсен подхватил поднос и, на секунду задержавшись, проинформировал:

 — Сбор у меня через полчаса, не вздумай опоздать. Тикер настроил?

Падалеки кивнул, и Дженсен ушел.

Он за последние два часа уже успел составить примерный маршрут их экспедиции и теперь нуждался только в уточнениях от Джейка. Пусть тот и был координатором, но Падалеки не зря назвал Звездную Ласточку командой неудачников — от Джейка не было почти никакого толку из-за патологической лени. И самый быстрый способ утвердить маршрут — это составить его самому и поставить Джейка перед фактом.

К чести Падалеки — на сбор он не опоздал, хоть Дженсен и заранее обдумывал, как будет отчитывать мальчишку и учить дисциплине. Перед глазами уже вставали образы стыдливо покрасневшего Джареда, хмурого, но не перечившего, и Дженсен даже надеялся, что Падалеки придет позже всех. Но Джаред вошел в комнату Дженсена минута в минуту, оказавшись первым, и тут же чихнул. На нем вместо формы блеклого зеленого цвета была обтягивающая белая майка, и Дженсен не сразу смог оторвать взгляд от рельефного пресса.

Дженсен, даже не предприняв попыток встать со стула, на чью спинку он опирался локтями, следил за новичком. Подперев подбородок кулаком, он смотрел, как Джаред с интересом оглядывается, а потом, заприметив кофемашину, одним взглядом спрашивает: можно?

Дженсен кивнул, скрыв интерес. Зачем ему кофемашина? Не видел никогда? Падалеки тут же схватил ее со стола, завертел в руках. Длинные пальцы проехались по матовым кнопкам, и крошечный дисплей возмущенно засветился, информируя, что не может приготовить латте-синтетик.

 — Никогда такой древности не видел.

 — Тут еще и не такое увидишь. Свозят все, что не жалко, — гаркнул Стив, открывая дверь, и Падалеки от неожиданности вздрогнул. По его спине словно прокатилась волна, и Дженсен представил, как напряглись и расслабились мышцы.

И все-таки хорошо, что прислали свежего, едва отучившегося бойца — вон еще какой подтянутый…

Поставив кофемашину на место, Джаред пожал руку Стиву.

Спустя пару минут подтянулись и остальные, рассевшись по углам комнаты. Дженсен походя представил всех Джареду. Стив — биолог, Гай — первый боец в паре, Джейк — координатор и по совместительству водитель-виртуоз.

 — И я, — скромно добавил Дженсен, — командный врач. Полагаю, — набрав воздуха в легкие, начал он, — сегодня стоит провести более детальный разбор не только маршрута и задания, но и положения членов команды, поскольку Джаред, — Дженсен прищурился, — не слишком хорошо ознакомился с уставом, действующим в Песочной Гавани. — Взмахом руки прервав запротестовавшего было Падалеки, Дженсен поднялся на ноги и подошел к голограмме на стене. Он окинул взором команду: всем, по большому счету, было наплевать на его речь, и где-то в глотке горечью скользнуло разочарование. Но потом Дженсен перевел взгляд на Падалеки и невольно улыбнулся: глаза парня сверкали, он прислушивался к каждому слову, и Дженсену польстило его внимание. Он почувствовал себя в своей тарелке, словно перед первокурсниками, ожидающими, что он им будет рассказывать о чудесах. — Итак… Дан, отобрази карту, пожалуйста.

Голограмма вспыхнула ярче; заставку сменил снимок местности со спутника.

 — Дан? — подал голос Падалеки, и Дженсен ответил:

 — Данниль, мой ИИ.

 — Зачем ИИ называть по имени? — фыркнул Джаред, и симпатия к юнцу, было возникшая, пропала.

 — Чтобы хоть с кем-то поговорить, — хохотнул Гай, и Дженсен наградил его испепеляющим взглядом. Гай же полностью проигнорировал его недовольство и со скучающим видом начал отстукивать пальцем по коленке какой-то ритм.

Джаред медленно повернул голову вновь к Дженсену, и Дженсен не смог прочитать в его глазах ничего — ни осуждения, ни насмешки, ни понимания. Думает, что здесь настолько одиноко? И правильно делает. Пусть привыкает сразу. В Гавани нет счастливых парочек, все поодиночке тащат лямку. Любовь не только не витает в воздухе, она словно вымирает. Тряхнув головой, Дженсен указал на карту:

 — Наша часть. Мы берем экар. Команды второго эшелона укомплектованы по минимуму, поэтому машина нам достанется самая маленькая, будем сидеть друг у друга на головах. К тому же, — Дженсен подавил привычный вздох обиды, — следует учесть, что к нам здесь относятся свысока. Экар будет еще и самым старым. Маршрут должен составлять координатор, будем считать, что Джейк уже внес свою лепту. Координатор направляет экар к ближайшей точке высадки. Можем лететь не очень высоко, поскольку я проложил путь через ничейные земли, через плато Альдоники и вокруг ущелья Берра. Предлагаю высадиться на самой границе округа предполагаемых залежей оранжевой нефти…

 — Разве они не относятся к ничейной земле? — перебил Джаред, уставившись на карту.

 — Ты не учил географию в школе? — буркнул Стив, и Падалеки с возмущением посмотрел на него.

 — Географию Земли сдал на девятку, — отчеканил он, — и если б ты учил географию, то знал бы, что другие планеты не проходят.

 — Борзый какой.

 — Прекратите, — поморщился Дженсен. Стив демонстративно отвернулся от Падалеки, а новичок еще буравил его взглядом несколько секунд. Наконец-то и он, с шумом коротко выдохнув, снова повернулся к карте.

 — Возможные месторождения нефти, Джаред, — Дженсен посмотрел на него, — априори имеют границы. Километр от каждой точки окружности добычи. Пока что нет данных о том, чтобы озеро было занято восточными, но может оказаться, что они обнаружили его раньше нас. Тогда нам придется отступить.

 — Или сместить их, — подсказал Падалеки, и Стив страдальчески закатил глаза. — Что?

 — Я уже скинул ему учебники на домашний тикер, — успокаивающе произнес Дженсен. — Сам прочитает.

Поколебавшись, Дженсен все же решил пояснить про условия войны сейчас, чтобы новичок больше не задавал глупых вопросов. Он рассказал, что борьба идет за новые территории, но по джентльменским соглашениям: занятое уже не отвоевывается. Однако бывает и так, что команда второго эшелона, обнаружив месторождение, отмечает его как свое. На то, чтобы переместить к нему первый эшелон и работников, собирающих нефть, уходит некоторое время, и может оказаться, что за эти пару дней месторождение занимают восточные. Тогда и начинается бойня. Основные схватки, говорил Дженсен, происходят, когда кому-то кажется, что кто-то другой занял их место. Тогда люди забывают обо всех правилах и выдвигаются друг на друга массированной атакой. Поэтому-то по пустыни и находятся трупы и воронки.

 — И чаще всего, — грустно добавил Дженсен, — оказывается постфактум, что оно того не стоило: месторождения на поле битвы никакого не было. Еще всегда есть опасность, что отдельный отряд восточных нападет на наши отряды или команды. Такое уже случалось несколько раз. Все происходит из-за того, что мы рассредоточены по планете, порой теряем связь со своими, а кому-то дурит голову местный климат — и люди теряют контроль над собой. Теперь понятно?

 — Не очень, но, в общем и целом…

 — Это был риторический вопрос, — пресек Дженсен дальнейшие попытки Джареда остановить его монолог. — Итак, мы долетаем до Ботанического сада. Проходим буквально сто ярдов через заросли, поскольку так нас будет менее заметно. Постараемся не ввязываться в конфликт… Томас умел договариваться со всеми и обо всем, теперь же, боюсь, некому заговаривать зубы, пока мы тихонько пятимся назад. Прибыв на место, рассредоточиваемся, чтобы оптимально использовать время и ресурсы.

 — Это ты нас назвал ресурсами? — снова вклинился Джаред.

Дженсен ничего не ответил. Он провел по карте, и маршрут вспыхнул синим. Рыжим запульсировало возможное расположение озера. Из-за слишком тяжелого воздуха и газового облака в высоте местонахождение источников нефти определялось неточно, и приходилось просматривать большие территории. На этот раз Дженсен надеялся обойтись малой кровью. Он вспомнил, что в предпоследнюю вылазку им пришлось трижды заночевать в пустыне, прежде чем Джейк нашел тонкий ручей. Да и то — он оказался обманкой, и все было зря.

 — У меня все, — Дженсен поглядел на Джейка, и тот, встрепенувшись, подошел к карте. Увеличив масштаб, он, то и дело облизывая губы, вносил незначительные коррективы, бормотал что-то про искривления, но в целом почти не изменил предложенный Дженсеном маршрут.

Дженсен, ощутив удовлетворение от проделанной работы, потянулся — из-за сидячего образа жизни затекала шея. Замерев с закинутыми за голову руками, он почувствовал на себе взгляд и скосил глаза.

Джаред, уже потеряв интерес к карте и жилищу, смотрел на него, Дженсена. И снова по его лицу не получилось ничего прочитать — хотя, Дженсен был уверен, такой человек, как Падалеки, должен быть весь как на ладони. Полыхать эмоциями и вываливать чувства, говорить, не думая, оглушать.

В голову закрались сомнения: не ошибся ли он? Верное ли первое впечатление составил о парне?

Но Джаред, поняв, что его заметили, ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Дженсену, тут же нагнав на себя дурашливый вид, и интерес ушел. Разглядывает — и пусть разглядывает. Кто его знает, зачем он это делает. Дженсену нет до этого дела.

Еще пару раз повторив, что ему нет до этого дела, Дженсен украдкой взглянул на Падалеки. Нет, его интерес вызвала только свежая кровь и, может быть, еще не заезженные уши. Да и то — Падалеки слушает невнимательно, и поговорить с ним не о чем. А раз не о чем поговорить…

А говорил ли он о чем-то с Мэттом?

Кажется, к концу первого месяца отношений, когда они наконец-то перестали проводить все свободное время в постели, у них действительно вышел диалог. Дженсен спрятал улыбку и потер подбородок.

Окончательно утвердив план вылазки, они условились выйти утром, около семи — в Гавани всем не спалось, и возмутился по этому поводу только Падалеки, но быстро замолк, не встретив поддержки. Тогда он насупился и демонстративно замолчал.

Выпроводив всех из своей комнаты, Дженсен занялся тем, что только и спасало его в последние два года: завалился в кровать с планшетом в руках и открыл очередную новейшую энциклопедию. Он начал читать недавно вышедшую на Земле статью про биоценозы Гавани, по ходу отмечая неточности. Он готов был поспорить, что половина американских авторов-естественников ненавидит его, неудавшегося врача, за то, что он порой разносит в пух и прах представленные ими сведения. Но разве он виноват, что живет среди всей этой природы и касается растений, которые неизменно при транспортировке гибнут на кораблях, какими бы комфортными условия ни были, и не дают возможности изучить их вне привычной среды обитания?

Легко стать профессионалом в какой-то сфере, когда ты живешь уже, кажется, целую вечность на рыжевато-кремовой планете и не знаешь, куда деть свободное время. Когда в тебя никто не верит, когда твою команду держат лишь потому, что для самых глупых и бесполезных поручений кто-то нужен, сложно найти себе занятие. Томас так и не нашел. Ему хотелось вернуться на Землю, и когда это удалось, он клялся, что бросит пить. Дженсен ему не особо верил. Скорее всего, Томас продержится месяц, может быть, два, а потом поймет, что и на Земле он никому не нужен, и снова начнет закладывать за воротник с раннего утра.

Статья была длинной, и фактических ошибок в ней было на удивление мало; но Дженсен все равно провозился с ней до вечера. Данниль напомнила, что ему стоит занавесить окна, чтобы создать атмосферу ночи, и Дженсен нехотя поднялся с кровати. Плечо ныло, и он с досадой разминал всю руку, лишь бы прогнать боль.

Перед тем, как закрыть последнее окно, Дженсен задержался. Он увидел, как в домике напротив открывается дверь и из нее выходит Падалеки. И направляется прямо к Дженсену.

Вздохнув и приказав себе быть терпеливым, Дженсен пошел открывать.

 — Слушай, — Падалеки влетел ураганом и сразу же оказался посередине комнаты, — ты не глянешь у меня этот ваш генератор? Я до сих пор как будто песок глотаю, хотя врубил его уже час назад.

 — Ты уже час дышишь неотфильтрованным воздухом? — удивился Дженсен. Он вышел из домика, и Падалеки поспешил за ним.

 — Ну, нет. Я что, сюда приехал в доме сидеть?

 — Ты говоришь так, как будто на отпуск прилетел.

 — Новая планета, новая часть — должен же я все посмотреть! — возбужденно воскликнул Падалеки. — Я весь день на улице проболтался, с ребятами поболтал, узнал, чем они тут живут вообще…

 — И как, чем? — не удержался Дженсен. Он вошел в домик Падалеки, прикрыв рот и нос рукавом, и нащупал другой рукой генератор.

 — Да ничем, — огрызнулся Джаред, — у вас тут тухло, как… не знаю. Тухло.

Генератор не реагировал на нажатие кнопки ни в какую. Дженсен попробовал починить его испытанным методом: пару раз хорошенько приложил кулаком. Но тот все равно не заработал.

Попятившись и столкнувшись с мявшимся прямо за спиной Джаредом, Дженсен захлопнул дверь в домик.

 — Проверил бы сначала, как все работает, а потом бы болтался по части, — беззлобно пожурил Дженсен. — Сломался твой генератор. Сейчас спрошу, где свободные места есть.

 — А может, — Джаред положил ему ладонь на плечо, — я у тебя переночую?

Ладонь была широкой и горячей, и стискивала сочленение плеча и шеи так крепко, что у Дженсена не осталось сомнений: в этих ручищах скрыта огромная сила, и Падалеки недолго останется вторым бойцом в паре — вся эта гора мышц начнет зудеть от желания показать, на что способна. Мысли сами собой потекли дальше, к раздумьям о выносливости Падалеки не только в бою, и Дженсен несколько раз моргнул, как будто это могло стереть с сетчатки глаза подкинутые воображением картинки.

 — С чего это? — осторожно поинтересовался Дженсен, выплывая из своих мыслей, и пошевелил плечом.

Джаред убрал ладонь, засунул большие пальцы рук в карманы штанов и, склонив голову вбок, уставился на Дженсена, словно удав на кролика.

 — Завтра вставать рано. Разбудишь меня.

 — Может, тебе еще и завтрак в постель организовать?

 — Опять твои старомодные шутки? — подколол Джаред. — Ну так что? Я на полу посплю, на матрасе, я тихий. Заодно ты мне еще чего-нибудь про эту планету расскажешь.

 — Я тебе два десятка книг прислал на тикер, — попробовал защититься Дженсен.

Его не покидала мысль, что отвязаться от Падалеки не получится. Парень вцепился в эту идею как акула, а Дженсен недостаточно тверд, чтобы ему отказать.

И к тому же решающим фактором играло то, что он соскучился по новым людям. И он действительно любил что-то рассказывать. Может быть, Джаред рассчитывал заснуть под его убаюкивающий голос, но Дженсен твердо вознамерился не позволить ему такое провернуть. Сначала дослушает, потом ответит на вопросы, и только после того, как Дженсен заключит, что новичок готов к вылазке на открытую местность, ему будет позволено заснуть.

 — Я живую речь лучше книг воспринимаю, — честно признался Джаред, — да и рассказываешь ты интересно. Так что, по рукам?

 — Хорошо, — с деланным недовольством согласился Дженсен, польщенный комплиментом его качествам рассказчика. — Иди к старику, попроси матрас, он тебе даст ключ от кладовки, и приходи.

 — Целый квест. К кому, говоришь, идти?

 — К Берману, на проходную.

 — Ага, ясно! — заулыбался Джаред и унесся к воротам.

Дженсен проводил взглядом его долговязую фигуру. Пришлось себе признаться, что ему лишь хотелось назвать Падалеки долговязым — на деле же он при высоком росте был достаточно широк в плечах, узок в талии и строен в бедрах, и конституция у него была красивой.

Некстати Дженсен вспомнил, что на Китах обычно развозят солдат по планетным командировкам, и среди них девушек — раз-два и обчелся. А Джаред, если верить ему, полгода только и делал, что трахался…

На мгновение зажмурившись, Дженсен приказал себе подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, о том, что ужин он уже пропустил, и стоит пойти на кухню и чего-нибудь набрать на вынос. А еще лучше — набрать двойную порцию.

В том, что у Падалеки отменный аппетит, Дженсен не сомневался.

 

*

 

Вечер прошел на удивление спокойно: Падалеки помалкивал и внимательно слушал о местности, над которой им придется пролететь. Дженсен рассказал, что маршрут прокладывается всегда по ничейным землям, иначе восточные начнут сбивать экары и редкие вертолеты. Он показал Джареду картинки с Плитами, с расщелинами между ними, и, похоже, все же заинтересовал парня: тот разве что рот не открыл от восхищения.

Дженсен гордился так, словно собственноручно открыл эту планету с рыжим, словно подсвеченным, небом.

Потом, ближе к одиннадцати вечера, приказал ложиться спать и пустил Падалеки первым в душ. Тот, подхватив полотенце, проскользнул в холодную ванную, а Дженсен собрал с пола посуду — они сидели и ели на кинутом на доски матрасе. Ему резко стало не по себе от того, что ночь ему придется провести с незнакомым парнем. Дженсен и забыл, когда в последний раз в его домике оставались обитатели дольше, чем на пару часов.

Особенно плечистые и высокие обитатели. Обладатели наверняка мягких волос, которые так и хочется пропускать через пальцы.

Дженсен понес тарелки на кухню.

Ему смутно мерещилось, что в Падалеки что-то не так. Он то казался недалеким наглецом, то становился вежливым слушателем, не лишенным чувства прекрасного. Дженсен никак не мог его прочитать.

Захотелось темноты. Чтобы не резало глаза цветом, чтобы стоять, прислонившись спиной к углу столовой, и вдыхать ночной воздух, загазованный, острый, черный, как гарь. Дженсен даже не сразу понял, что застыл, вспоминая ночи на Земле. Тряхнул головой и пошел к домику — времени уже прошло много, и в голову закралась мысль, что Падалеки не в курсе о дефиците воды.

Злая ирония: три четверти планеты заняты жидкостью, а на воду она похожа разве что наличием кислорода в составе. По рукам шпарит так, что ожоги остаются, и фильтровать ее приходится долго. Ладно хоть водяные станции здешняя флора не разрушает, не видит в установках врага…

В комнате по-прежнему шумел душ, и Дженсен, постучав в дверь ванной, позвал:

 — Падалеки, воды здесь на двоих вообще-то.

Он приоткрыл дверь, не дождавшись ответа, и уже громче напомнил новичку, что пора закругляться.

За прозрачной стенкой душа виднелись очертания фигуры, и Дженсен сглотнул — к самому горлу подскочило от крепкого тела, сжало кулаком.

 — Выметывайся, — строго крикнул Дженсен и торопливо вышел из ванной, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Как наваждение какое-то. Жил же себе, на людей не бросался… Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы, прикусил губу. Подошел к шкафу и взял полотенце, положил сверху чистое нижнее белье, потом — аккуратно штаны… Отвлечься на простые действия не получалось, перед глазами так и вспыхивали слайды — то стройные бедра, то тень между ягодицами, мельком увиденная за запотевшим пластиком душевой кабины, то широкие плечи, которые хотелось увидеть без рубашки и посмотреть на мышцы, весь день прятавшиеся под рукавами.

 — Что ты там орал?

Дженсен непроизвольно вздрогнул. Он так ушел в свои мысли, что появление Джареда стало для него неожиданностью.

 — Там, кстати, что-то с водой проблемы…

Дженсен, скомкав вещи, запихнул их обратно в шкаф.

Обернувшись, он наткнулся на недоуменный взгляд Падалеки, обнаженного по пояс, и стиснул челюсти, замещая легкое желание на раздражение:

 — Тебя не учили оставлять воду для других?

Взгляд сам сполз к резинке свободных штанов, но Дженсен, одернув себя, в два широких шага прошел к ванной. Открутил краны, но вода не полилась, только раздалось режущее уши шипение.

 — Отлично, — процедил Дженсен, повернулся и вперился взглядом в Падалеки. — Ты истратил всю воду.

 — Я же не знал, что она здесь не бесконечная, — расстроился парень. Он заискивающе глядел на Дженсена, и его голые плечи отвлекали, глаза так и опускались от лица вниз. У него не только руки накачены — но и грудные мышцы, и кубики на животе наконец-то можно рассмотреть не через майку.

 — А ты заметил здесь водопровод через ядро планеты? — огрызнулся Дженсен. — Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь знаешь?

 — Чего ты язвишь-то! — вспылил Падалеки, делая шаг навстречу Дженсену. — Хоть бы предупредил! Я сюда полгода летел только для того, чтобы ты в своем остроумии устаревшем поупражнялся?

 — А я здесь живу третий год, и кто больше пострадал? — рявкнул Дженсен.

Джаред, заиграв желваками, придвинулся еще ближе, навис над ним, и Дженсен резко понял, что парень выше его на голову, несмотря на юность, уже покраснел от ярости, и… Он ведь действительно язвит, стараясь задеть новичка побольше, обвинить во всех грехах — от тупости до… до тупости.

Может быть, просто потому, что…

 — Проветрюсь, — сквозь зубы кинул Дженсен и, толкнув Падалеки в горячее гладкое плечо, пулей вылетел за дверь.

Оказавшись на улице, он глубоко вдохнул. Сразу же пошел прочь — понял, что Падалеки может следить за ним через окно. Только оказавшись на приличном расстоянии, в другой стороне базы, Дженсен позволил себе перевести дух.

И вправду, зачем вызверился на парня? Откуда тому знать, что они здесь воду экономят?

Голосок в голове ехидно подсказывал, что Джареду стоило бы в полете не развлекаться, а изучить устройство людских поселений на планете, на которую его отправили, но Дженсен с досадой отмахнулся от него. Не впервой констатировать, что далеко не все люди в этой Вселенной так же охочи до знаний, как он. И требовать чего-то от вояки…

Смирившись, Дженсен навернул вокруг части несколько кругов. Людей уже не было — кто-то на заданиях, кто-то уже спит. Это радовало.

Окончательно успокоившись, Дженсен вернулся к домику. Он тихонько просочился внутрь, допуская, что Падалеки уже мог спать и видеть десятый сон, но тот валялся на своем матрасе, держа на вытянутых руках планшет. Дженсен узнал в нем свой девайс.

Услышав скрип двери, Джаред тут же перекатился набок, перед глазами только светлым пятном мелькнула обнаженная кожа. Дженсен даже не успел обдумать схему поведения и взвесить все за и против извинения, как Падалеки, вскочив на ноги и взмахнув планшетом, возбужденно проговорил:

 — Так ты тот самый Эклз? Та заноза в заднице любого земного ксенобиолога?

 — Прости? — Дженсен по привычке прищурился, словно все еще страдал от близорукости.

Он разглядел на экране планшета статью, которую правил до вечера, и сам на себя обозлился: надо было запаролить его, а еще лучше — убрать подальше. Сам виноват.

 — Ты тот Эклз, которого ненавидит Хейгер, — обвинил Джаред, тыча планшетом Дженсену под нос и приближаясь все ближе со своей голой кожей, торчащими сосками и дорожкой волос на животе. — Я сразу и не связал, думал, ты просто врач, а сейчас увидел статью и вспомнил, как Хейгер ругался.

 — Ты знаком с ним? — пренебрежительно спросил Дженсен, вырвав у Джареда из рук планшет. Выключив прибор, он отвернулся, положил его на стол и для верности поставил на него сверху кофемашину.

В голове стучали мысли. Откуда он такой, голый и ладно сложенный, как статуя из синтивоска? И что он делает в доме Дженсена? А самое главное — почему от него так коротит…

 — Он — старинный друг моего отца, — Джаред хвостом пошел за Дженсеном в ванную. — В последнее время он ошивался в Министерстве внутренних дел, выспрашивал у солдат, прилетевших с Гавани, про местные растения. Он узнал меня как-то, обрадовался…

Кран зашипел, и Дженсен потерял всяческую надежду не только на душ, но даже на помывку рук. А Падалеки продолжал стоять за спиной, дышать в затылок и вываливать информацию. Дженсен, опершись ладонями о холодный кафель раковины, поднял глаза и через зеркало посмотрел на Падалеки. Тот, поймав его взгляд, заговорил еще более оживленно:

 — Так вот, я из вежливости поинтересовался, как у него дела, а он начал — твой старик скучает, мог бы поговорить… В общем, суть не в этом, он злой был, жаловался, что какой-то жалкий дилетант публично высмеивает ошибки в его статьях, и Эклз этот у него вот уже где сидит, — Джаред провел ребром ладони по горлу.

Дженсен отстраненно подумал, что ему нужно сделать меньше чем полшага назад, чтобы прижаться спиной к Джареду и кожей почувствовать красивые изгибы мышц и обжечься. Дженсен точно знал — обожжется, если притронется, потому что даже сейчас чувствовал, как от Джареда шло тепло.

 — Я не высмеивал, — предельно спокойным голосом произнес Дженсен. — Я указывал на неточности.

Оттолкнувшись от раковины, он развернулся и, проникновенно уставившись Джареду в глаза, тихо спросил:

 — Ты так и будешь зажимать меня в углу?

Падалеки вытаращился в ответ, поперхнулся, едва ли не покраснел, и тут же засмеялся. Дженсен ощутил почти физически всю эту перемешенную, мгновенно изменяющуюся гамму эмоций, палитру масляных, густых красок, и поразился, насколько живым был Джаред по сравнению с людьми, прожившими в Гавани больше года. Даже меньше… полугода хватало, чтобы огонь в глазах потух.

 — Иди, не задерживаю больше, — добродушно сказал Джаред и вышел из ванной.

Дженсен последовал за ним. Хлопнув по выключателю, он погасил свет, и комнату затопила тьма.

 — Ну ты чего? — буркнул Джаред.

Темноту рассек конус голубоватого света от его тикера.

 — Отбой, Джаред.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дженсен привалился спиной к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как Джаред, освещая пространство перед собой тикером, подтягивает матрас изголовьем ближе к стене, застилает его простыней и кидает подушку, разворачивает одеяло.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Джаред улегся, погасив наконец тикер, и Дженсен, помедлив, все же стянул джинсы, на ощупь нашел в шкафу растянутые шорты.

Не плевать ли, в чем спать, пусть даже на полу возле кровати лежит шесть с лишним футов бойкого и симпатичного — ладно, красивого — человеческого тела? Все равно Дженсен поднимется, пока Падалеки еще будет видеть сны.

И Дженсен проснется пораньше вовсе не для того, чтобы в отместку за вечер истратить всю воду утром.

Раздевшись, Дженсен осторожно начал пробираться к кровати. По своей комнате он мог пройти с закрытыми глазами и безошибочно найти что угодно, но соблюдать аккуратность его вынуждало препятствие в виде матраса и Джареда Падалеки.

Перешагнув через длинные ноги, Дженсен уже почти добрался до кровати, как по его ноге, от внутренней стороны колена, по голени, до щиколотки скользнула большая загрубевшая ладонь. Дженсен торопливо сделал шаг вперед.

В смешанных чувствах он забрался на кровать, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло.

Зачем он?.. Лучше бы держал свои горячие лапищи при себе, вместе со своим болтливым языком, вместе со своим любопытством. Ничего, успокоил себя Дженсен, скоро они отправятся на задание, там будет не до общения, а потом генератор в комнате Джареда починят, он свалит, и Дженсен вновь будет в блаженном одиночестве наедине с книгами, планшетом и природой Гавани.

 — Дженсен… — голос Падалеки прозвучал томно.

 — Чего тебе? — не слишком дружелюбно отозвался Дженсен, но внутри что-то дрогнуло.

Темнота, одна комната на двоих, ночь по земному времени — все это создавало атмосферу интимности, толкало на откровения, и хотелось услышать… что-то. Сердце забилось чуть чаще.

 — Правду говорят, что ты гей?

Дженсена как ледяной водой облило. Он наконец-то понял, в чем дело.

 — Не твое дело, Падалеки. Для тебя я — врач из твоей команды. И старший, пусть даже не по военному званию. Завтра рано вставать, поэтому рекомендую спать. Спокойной ночи, — отчеканил Дженсен и повернулся лицом к стене.

Джаред больше не заговаривал.

Так вот в чем было дело — Падалеки со своими заигрываниями просто планировал реализовать свою юношескую гипер-сексуальность, выбрав в качестве объекта на эту ночь Дженсена! Решил начать покорение сердец и тел Гавани с ближайшего и наиболее доступного объекта.

Нет уж, не выйдет. Не настолько одичал Дженсен, чтобы, как марионетка, послушно танцевать, как пожелается новичку, и трахнуться с ним в первый же день знакомства.

Выставив на тикере время подъема, Дженсен закрыл глаза.

 

*

 

Падалеки словно издевался.

Утро Дженсен начал с созерцания полуголого тела, разметавшегося по матрасу. Одеяло лежало в стороне. Штаны немного сползли, и этого было достаточно, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть дорожку волос, бегущую вниз, и понять, что нижнего белья на парне нет.

Дженсен побрел в ванную.

А может, зря вчера отказался, раз предлагали, а? Ну, трахнули бы его, забыв о существовании доктора Эклза сразу после оргазма. Зато потом еще на неделю бы хватило воспоминаний.

Если, конечно, в сексе Джаред так же хорош, как в построении своего тела…

Встав под душ, Дженсен прижался к кафелю, устроившись лбом в локте согнутой руки, потер живот. Не такой, конечно, как у Падалеки, но тоже твердый. Но он и на жизнь себе зарабатывает мозгом, а не мышцами…

Дженсен едва ли не впервые пожелал отключить мозг хотя бы на пять минут. Он скользнул ладонью по члену, взял привычную тяжесть в ладонь, провел по напряженной плоти — от одних только смутных картинок в голове, от одного только поджарого, рельефного тела, прикрытого наполовину одеждой.

…Нравится он — сейчас, в дымке терпко-кардамонового желания, можно и признаться, оправдаться похотью — есть что-то в Падалеки, так и тянет к себе, как звереныш, дерзкий, уверенный в себе, сильный и опасный. Не поймешь — то ли подчинить себе его хочется, то ли наоборот, отдаться животному напору.

Дженсен задержал дыхание, напрягся всем телом, в последний миг представил под своими руками гибкое крепкое тело — и кончил.

Он направил душ на себя. Размокая, подумал: откуда все эти глупые мысли? Только и можно, что списать их на обычные фантазии. Не так уж он много знает о Падалеки, чтобы подобное воображать.

Выбравшись из душа, Дженсен кивнул своему отражению, начисто выбрился, зачем-то плеснул на шею одеколоном, который пылился уже третий год и все никак не кончался, оделся и вышел в комнату, чтобы собрать вещи и разбудить Падалеки.

К месту сбора они успели вовремя, новичок проявил должную сноровку в экипировке и укладывании вещей в рюкзак, они даже успели позавтракать. Дженсен на всякий случай вручил Джареду респиратор, опасаясь, что парень еще не успел адаптироваться к воздуху Гавани. Выше содержание углерода и кислорода, но в целом пропорции газов похожи на земные, разве что в примеси содержался дополнительный элемент, сандий, эндемичный для этой планеты, — и уже свойства воздуха меняются. Дженсен не уставал поражаться органичному устройству Гавани, такому удобному — и одновременно чуждому для людей с голубой планеты.

Возле стоянки экаров, серых матовых машин с острыми краями, уже болтался Гай. Он то и дело зыркал в сторону Бермана, но старика не пугали огромные ручищи и нахмуренные черные брови. Завидев Дженсена, Берман обрадовался:

 — Эклз, тут твои возмущаются, утихомирь.

 — В чем дело? — вежливо поинтересовался Дженсен, хотя уже догадывался об ответе.

 — Твой боец требует экар получше. Но я могу вам предложить только семнадцатый.

 — А может, — попробовал Дженсен, ожидавший подобного, — хотя бы девятый? Нас же пятеро рослых мужиков…

 — Ничего не знаю, — ушел в несознанку Берман, — права такого не имею. Или соглашайтесь на семнадцатую, или идите пешком. Я вообще ваш приказ даже не видел, — забрюзжал он.

Дженсен тяжело посмотрел на старика.

 — Значит, надо чаще проверять почту, Берман! — рявкнул Гай, но тут же замолчал, напоровшись на острый взгляд Дженсена.

А ведь со старика станется отправить их своим ходом, отказавшись дать хоть какую машину, и кто его накажет? Да никто.

 — Хорошо, — сдался Дженсен, — давай ключи.

Поймав брошенный ключ, Дженсен мазнул им по крылу экара и откинул вверх дверь. Заглянув внутрь, словно там могло что-то поменяться, Дженсен поджал губы.

 — Гай, хочешь ко мне на коленки сесть? — пошутил он.

Тот закатил глаза.

 — Я не откажусь, — хищно заявил Джаред, и Дженсен сделал вид, что крайне заинтересован разглядыванием оранжево-желтого горизонта.

Откуда такой лимонный оттенок? Не начнется ли ночь в ближайшие несколько земных суток?

Утром они с Падалеки никак не обсуждали произошедшее накануне — ни размолвку, ни флирт Джареда, и Дженсена это устраивало.

А Джареда, похоже, нет.

Дженсен решил игнорировать заигрывания парня. Тогда Падалеки надоест уже на следующий день, если не раньше, и он выберет себе другой объект.

В экар загрузились кое-как. Джейк радостно вспорхнул за панель управления, а остальные полукругом вбились на пассажирские места. Джаред, усевшийся напротив, то и дело задевал колени Дженсена своими, и Дженсену казалось, что он делает это специально. Хоть и места было так мало, что не сталкиваться было невозможно.

Экар, быстро набирая скорость, взлетал. Уши заложило лишь на долю секунды. Даром, что воздух вязкий, даром, что перегруз, а все равно машина демонстрировала чудеса аэродинамики. Не обтекаемые формы, как на Земле, как во всем космосе, а угловатые, словно ножом срезанные края, и именно за счет колючих, недружелюбных выступов и развивается скорость.

В окно ничего не было видно за лохматой головой Падалеки. Обрезать бы ему патлы, раз уж приличия не позволяют пригладить их или вспушить еще больше… Дженсен лишился из-за Джареда привычного удовольствия. Не имея возможности следить за пролетающим мимо пейзажем, он отдался на волю фантазии.

Если бы можно было сделать крышу экара прозрачной, то сквозь нее было бы видно дымчатое небо, так любимое Дженсеном, а где-нибудь очень высоко — темные, большие тени, скользящие важно и чинно. Самолеты-разведчики, их охранники, или далекие планеты, а может быть, приблизившийся спутник. В самой высшей точке — две звезды, два солнца. Тени бы ходили по небу, как огромные звери, животные, которых на оранжевой планете никогда, наверно, и не было…

Путь занял не так много времени. Джейк опустил экар на песок плавно, как пушинку, машину даже не тряхнуло.

Дженсен подтянул лямки рюкзака. Тот все равно оттягивал своей тяжестью плечи, и Дженсен знал, что скоро они заноют. Поэтому он скомандовал идти за ним и поторапливаться, надеясь пробраться через Ботанический сад до того, как плестись вперед станет невмоготу.

Дженсен слышал за спиной негромкий разговор Джареда со Стивом. В основном говорил Джаред, рассказывал, как в последний гастрольный тур по Земле отправились «Битл-бит», и Стив, неоджазовый маньяк, слушал его, почти не перебивая.

Голос Джареда журчал в ушах почти музыкой, доносился ровной линией, и Дженсен сконцентрировался на нем, чтобы отвлечься от подступающей ломоты к плечам и шее. Неожиданно получилось: он прислушивался к байкам Падалеки, запоминал, как солист, чокнутый Брэди, разбил себе голову бутылкой и бросился со сцены в толпу, потеряв там сознание. Впереди уже был виден Ботанический сад, и Дженсен поразился, каким действенным оказался его метод отвлечения. Что самое удобное — он даже не потребовал от него никаких усилий, ему не нужно было участвовать в разговоре и делать заинтересованный вид, достаточно было просто слушать.

Остановившись в паре шагов от ровного ряда деревьев, словно высаженных по линейке, Дженсен сбросил рюкзак на землю и развернулся к команде.

Прочистив горло, он произнес:

 — Ботанический сад не слишком большой. Мы пройдем его поперек, и на это уйдет всего ничего времени. Но следует внимательно смотреть под ноги. Ветки придерживайте, чтобы не остаться без глаз. Джаред, — Дженсен обратил на себя внимание новичка, жадно рассматривавшего раскидистые аупары, — не вздумай ничего сломать, взять на память или попробовать на вкус.

 — Я похож на идиота? — возмутился Падалеки, отрывая заинтересованный взгляд от бутонов аупары.

«Самую малость», — ответил про себя Дженсен, но вслух вместо этого сказал:

 — Гай протаптывает дорогу первым, следом идет Джаред, чтобы я мог за ним следить, за мной — Стив, замыкает шествие Джейк.

 — Я и сам могу за собой последить.

Рысьи глаза приковывали к месту. Сохраняя твердость, Дженсен покачал головой:

 — Не положено. Ты новичок. Присматривать за тобой — моя обязанность, как старшего в команде.

Джаред, пожав плечами, хлопнул Стива по плечу и прошел вперед.

Выстроившись, они вошли в сад.

Их окружили деревья, все увитые травами и цветами. Где-то висели плоды. Джаред крутил по сторонам головой. Наверняка он уже пожалел, что Дженсен за ним пристально следил.

Но Дженсен понимал его. Когда он сам впервые оказался в саду, то едва справился с искушением потрогать и прихватить с собой на память добрую половину экземпляров. Рыжее, красное, персиковое, лиловое и даже в некоторых местах желто-салатовое — все цвета удивительно гармонично сочетались друг с другом, перетекали один в другой, очаровывали.

Дженсен услышал горестный вздох Гая и усмехнулся. Они приближались к самому «любимому» месту в саду у всех жителей Гавани: к зарослям бергавы. Разлапистые алые листья уже затрепетали, словно в предвкушении, и Гай, коротко и шумно выдохнув через нос, как норовистый конь, попер танком вперед, раздвигая ветви.

Ноздри защекотал аромат масляных красок, и Дженсен, вдохнув глубже, окунулся в него. Он одернул рукава куртки ниже, чтобы у бергавы было меньше возможностей зацепиться. Джаред перед ним застыл в нерешительности, и Дженсен подтолкнул его ладонью между лопаток.

Плечо Падалеки на секунду дрогнуло, как будто он хотел обернуться, но, взяв себя в руки, Джаред твердо пошел вперед, прикрывая лицо локтями.

Дженсен не прятал улыбку — все равно ее никто не заметит.

Он смотрел, как Джаред пытался увернуться от тянущихся к нему листьев. Бордовые пальцы водили по скрытым одеждой рукам, талии, оглаживали бедра, они просили уделить им хоть немного внимания, но Джаред упрямо шел вперед и игнорировал мольбы деревьев.

Позавидовав им, Дженсен и сам захотел коснуться Джареда так же — провести по крепкому телу, так же выпросить ласку.

В груди против воли выросло что-то такое же кроваво-красное, как листья бергавы, и забилось в учащенном ритме.

 — Твою ж! — вскрикнул Джаред и, наплевав на все предосторожности, запрыгал на месте.

Все остановились, настороженно уставившись на него.

Падалеки вертелся ужом, даже не ужом — большим и глупым псом, гоняющимся за своим хвостом. Он яростно пытался отодрать от внешней стороны ладони молодой, еще не слишком большой листочек, но тот лишь сильнее лип, втирался в кожу, и Джаред взвыл от отчаяния.

 — Сделайте что-нибудь! — взмолился он, не прекращая попыток избавиться от растения. — Я умру, да? — он с болью во взгляде уставился на Дженсена. — Уже почти минута…

Дженсен сохранял серьезную мину целое мгновение, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался.

 — Я пошу… пошутил, — выдавил он, запрокидывая голову и заливаясь смехом. — Бергава не ядовита. Я просто пошутил.

Наконец-то уняв смех, Дженсен поднял глаза на Джареда. Тот смотрел на него обиженно.

 — Ты же врач! — взвыл Джаред. — Как врач может так поступать?! Ты давал клятву Гиппократа!

 — И Варфея, — подсказал Дженсен. — Прости, — он прыснул в последний раз, чувствуя себя школьником, — не удержался.

Вздернув подбородок, Джаред пошагал вперед, а Дженсен в двух словах рассказал Джейку и Стиву о разговоре, произошедшем между ним и новичком накануне. Гай уже унесся далеко вперед, вытоптав пробивающуюся через песок и стелющуюся под ногами траву.

Вскоре они добрались до границы сада.

Дженсен, щурясь, ходил мимо последней линии деревьев и всматривался в прилегающие территории. Он не замечал ничего, кроме бескрайних песочных равнин, холмов и скалистой, по цвету бело-мраморной, горы в окружении грубых и больших кусков сероватых камней. Вдалеке расплывался и темнел над поверхностью земли воздух.

Джейк, проверив территорию по левую сторону, переглянулся с Дженсеном и развел руками.

Вроде чисто.

 — Идем, — решил Дженсен. — Рассредоточиваемся как всегда. Джаред… — Дженсен понял, что допустил вчера просчет: не рассказал, как они прочесывают местность, считая это чем-то самим собой разумеющимся. — Хм… Границы наших секторов расходятся из точки, в которой мы стоим, как лучи. Твой, — Дженсен на пятках повернулся в сторону, прикидывая расстояние, — пожалуй, займет пятнадцать градусов.

 — У меня в глазах есть что-то, похожее на линейку?

Команда, не тратя времени зря, расходилась, и Дженсен нахмурился.

 — Давай вобью тебе в тикер координаты, — предложил он.

 — Нет, — Падалеки замотал головой, — я с тобой пойду. Ты же типа за меня в ответе.

 — Только в заповедниках вроде Ботанического сада, на потенциально опасных объектах, а еще… — начал перечислять Дженсен, но Джаред его перебил.

 — Вот и расскажешь по пути. Давай, веди.

Он улыбнулся, и Дженсен на секунду завис, глядя на его ямочки на щеках.

 — Ладно, — смирился он. — Только во всем слушай меня. Что бы ни случилось, выполняй мои приказы.

 — Я как-то ослушался генерала, — хмыкнул Джаред, — уверен, что сможешь мной командовать?

 — Я попробую.

Дженсен пошел вперед, поправляя рюкзак и затягивая лямки туже. С хрустом повернув голову в один и другой бок, Дженсен почувствовал себя ненадолго лучше.

 — Как ты вообще попал в армию, если не можешь подчиняться приказам? — спросил Дженсен, надеясь отвлечь разум от ноющей боли в плечах и шее разговором. В саду же получилось… Может, и сейчас выйдет.

Джаред, казалось, не чувствовал за спиной никакого груза. Он легко шагал рядом с Дженсеном, глядел четко прямо, и уж точно не приглядывался зорко к возможным месторождениям.

 — Отец военным был, и я по его стопам пошел, — поделился Джаред. — Только он настоящий вояка, следует букве закона, а я… Понимаешь, — жарко заговорил он, ненароком сталкиваясь с Дженсеном плечом, — я должен все сам обдумать, сам решить. Я сомневаюсь над каждым приказом, размышляю, взвешиваю, оцениваю и обстановку, и собственные силы, и целесообразность цели. Я составляю собственное мнение, и если мне кажется, что руководство недостаточно верно назначило критерии исполнения, то я делаю все по-своему. Так правильней будет. Им не видно со своего места, как нужно вести себя, а я — в гуще событий, я знаю, чего ожидать.

 — Почему не ушел тогда сразу? — буркнул Дженсен.

Как он ни прислушивался к болтовне Падалеки — не помогало. Левое плечо уже огнем жгло, и Дженсен остервенело дергал рюкзак, надеясь заглушить одну боль другой.

 — А куда я уйду? — удивился Джаред. — Ты посмотри на меня! Высокий, плечистый, сильный. Кто будет родину защищать, если не я? Другим я не доверю такое ответственное дело.

Из-за раздражающей боли Дженсен даже не сразу понял, что Падалеки иронизировал.

 — Тебе бы в министры с такими мыслями, — криво усмехнулся он.

 — Нет уж, — отмахнулся Джаред, — меньше всего мне хочется в кожаное кресло. А ты почему в медицину пошел?

 — Так, — кинул Дженсен.

Тратить силы на разговор не хотелось. Обидится Падалеки — ну и пусть. Он наверняка еще копит злобу с того случая с бергавой…

 — Мог бы и рассказать в ответ.

Дженсен молчал, только смахивал пот со лба и напряженно всматривался в песок по сторонам. Пока он не видел ни одного озерца, даже ничего близко похожего на вместилище нефти.

Он пошел по окружности вверх, в сторону скалистой горы. Зря столько провизии с собой брал — управятся они рано, если уж он, едва бредущий и чумной, уже треть своего сектора обошел. Ах, да, еще и территорию Джареда придется прочесать…

Взрыв Дженсен услышал не сразу. Он понял постфактум, что вокруг очень тихо, звуки едва доносятся, в нос и рот забралась гарь, а глаза видят кремовые завихрения неба. В голове как будто лопнул мыльный пузырь, и голову наполнил шум. В поле зрения появилось покрасневшее лицо Падалеки.

 — Вставай, Эклз! — заорал Джаред так громко, что Дженсен едва вновь не оглох. — Да брось ты свой рюкзак сраный уже!

Падалеки грубо вздернул Дженсена за плечи на ноги, и к нему вернулась способность мыслить. В нескольких метрах песок вглубь прорыл снаряд, в небо уносился черный дым, и Дженсен уже слышал иноязычную речь и топот шагов.

Потом раздались выстрелы.

 — К экару не прорвемся! — крикнул Дженсен.

 — В курсе! — рявкнул Джаред. — Быстрей!

Он схватил Дженсена за локоть и побежал вперед, к горе.

Спотыкаясь и постоянно оглядываясь, Дженсен бежал за ним. Он задыхался, легкие словно изнутри выжигало, а с левой стороны к ним приближались восточные — человек десять, не меньше, и все вооружены…

Дженсен бежал изо всех сил, и каждый выстрел отдавался у него в ушах. От каждой выпущенной пули и гильзы трепетало сердце, и Дженсен не знал, настигла его уже смерть или нет. Он то и дело смотрел на Джареда, пытаясь убедиться, что и того ранение обошло стороной.

Гора была все ближе, и Дженсен сам не понял, как оказался на коленях.

 — Полезай, чтоб тебя!

Падалеки грубо придал ему ускорения, пихнув в задницу, и Дженсен пополз по низкому тоннелю так быстро, как только мог. Он почти не соображал, что они делают, не знал, поможет ли это. Он не предполагал, куда приведет этот тоннель, даже не замечал его, пока Джаред не втолкнул его внутрь горы.

Звуки удалялись, и из всей какофонии оставалось только дыхание Джареда позади.

В разбитые в кровь колени гвоздями втыкались камни и въедался песок, брюки наверняка порвались, локти Дженсен тоже отбил, но он полз, пока не выдохся.

 — Не могу больше, — обреченно выдал он и растянулся на камнях. Перевернувшись на спину, Дженсен сложил руки на груди и посмотрел вверх.

Неба больше не было видно, только скалистая порода.

 — Приплыли…

Джаред с рыком сбросил с себя рюкзак, и Дженсен поразился: как только Падалеки смог с ним и добежать, и дотащить его, Дженсена, и пролезть в узком тоннеле?

На руке Джареда взвыл тикер голосом Джейка:

 — Мы улетели, здесь их человек тридцать как минимум, база, скорее всего, по самой границе с челноками, подмогу пришлем, если вы хоть как-то дадите знать, что вы живы.

 — Живы, — хрипло воскликнул Дженсен, — Джейк, мы в го…

Раздался грохот, и Дженсен не договорил: Джаред резко навалился на него всем телом, лег сверху, вжав спиной в камни, и затащил еще и рюкзак сверху.

 — Чего ты…

Джаред прижался крепче, и до Дженсена дошло.

Все вокруг тряслось, грохот становился невыносимо оглушительным.

Дженсен понял: на входе тоннеля, в котором они спрятались, сработал детонатор.

Их взорвали.

 

2

Дженсен, скосив глаза, в очередной раз констатировал, что его тикер не подлежит восстановлению: сам того не заметив, он раздавил его обо что-то, и по всему корпусу шли трещины. Теперь тикер не годился даже в качестве фонарика — он больше не светил. Не представляя, как теперь ориентироваться в окружающем их пространстве, Дженсен перевел взгляд в нависшую над ними скалу.

Дженсен втянул в себя воздух, смешанный с ароматом бегоний — не иначе Джаред опробовал утром гель для душа, стоявший в ванной Дженсена. Полной грудью вздохнуть не получилось: Джаред так и лежал на нем бетонной плитой, чудо, что не расплющил еще.

 — Может, свалишь уже? — буркнул Дженсен. — Сколько мы лежим?

 — Около часа, думаю, — ответил Падалеки. — Лежи смирно, а? Если тебе кажется, что мы в безопасности…

 — Да нет у них таких приборов, чтобы просветить гору на предмет движения! — рявкнул Дженсен. — Не шагнула технология так далеко! Не поймут они, что мы живы, если только сами сюда не придут.

 — Как ты мило злишься.

Дженсен всем телом чувствовал каменные мышцы Джареда, вжимавшиеся в него. Джаред лежал, подложив ладонь под затылок Дженсену, а вторую руку согнул в предплечье и упирался в нее подбородком. Носом Дженсен чуть ли не утыкался в шею Падалеки, и порой начинал ерзать и фыркать, чтобы великану стало щекотно и он наконец-то слез.

Но Джаред игнорировал все его движения, только один раз дернулся, и Дженсен чуть не задохнулся: Падалеки вжал его всем весом в камни. Дженсен расценил это как предупреждение и задумался о том, что при желании Падалеки мог бы задавить его насмерть.

 — Я одного не могу понять, — заговорил Джаред, — как твои могли трусливо свалить, даже не попытавшись вытащить нас?

 — Прости? — не понял Дженсен.

 — Если бы мы добрались к экару и я знал, что они где-то там, под огнем, я бы рванул к ним.

 — А я бы тебе разрешил что ли?

 — Не разрешил бы — я б тебя вырубил, — Джаред качнул головой, шутливо ткнув носом Дженсен в висок. Замер и, втянув воздух, скользнул кончиком от виска выше, к волосам, и снова положил подбородок на свою руку. — Я бы уж точно сделал бы все возможное, чтобы спасти троих человек. Ладно еще я, новичок, — самокритично заявил Падалеки, — но бросить тебя, врача, с которым они работают уже три года…

Дженсен снова попытался вздохнуть поглубже, но не вышло. От дыхания Джареда возле уха по телу пробежали мурашки, и Дженсен подумал, что будет очень неловко, если Падалеки что-нибудь упрется в бедро.

 — Ты не очень хорошо понимаешь здешние правила, — начал Дженсен, отвлекаясь от интересных ощущений в районе паха. — Эта планета — не Земля. Здесь отличия не только на физико-химическом и биологическом уровне. Здесь меняется сама мораль. Сами люди. Любой солдат поступил бы именно так: спас бы большинство. Или свою шкуру. Восточные заметили нас в первую очередь, как я понял, поэтому у ребят и была возможность спастись. Их — трое, нас — двое, чувствуешь, что они в численном перевесе? Они нужнее. Получится — нас вытащат. Если мы сможем подать сигнал о том, что живы. Но никто не вышлет за нами экспедицию, если не будет уверенности в успехе. Просто потому, что для спасения двух может потребоваться десяток жизней. Не стоит оно того.

 — Могли бы хоть рискнуть, — фыркнул Джаред.

 — Не могли. Это никому и в голову не придет. Поживешь здесь с полгода — поймешь. Тебя перестает интересовать чужая жизнь, тебе бы за свою ухватиться. Ты перестаешь чего-то хотеть, не желаешь лишний раз двигаться, сидишь у себя в комнатушке и пытаешься не спиться и чем-то заняться, хотя хочется проваляться без дела весь день — а день здесь может никогда не кончиться. Ты как растение. Были бы только условия — еда, вода, приятный климат.

 — Даже трахаться не хочется? — Джаред снова повернул голову, подув Дженсену в шею.

Нет, он издевается, тигр…

 — Как сказать, — Дженсен сделал попытку выползти, но Джаред только крепче стиснул его голени своими. — Мне кажется, если бы у меня было, с кем, то я бы весь день валялся с ним в кровати, пытаясь словить оргазм. Прерывался бы только на еду. Секс здесь как… как прямое воздействие на центр удовольствия у мышей, — наконец-то нашел нужное сравнение Дженсен. — Они жмут лапкой на кнопку, от которой идут провода к мозгу, и умирают от того, что их бьет в экстазе, они даже не могут оторваться, чтобы восполнить силы.

 — Классная кнопка, наверно, — усмехнулся Джаред, и Дженсен почувствовал шеей, как изгибаются его губы. Это было похоже на мягкий, воздушный поцелуй, и Дженсен сглотнул. — А ты, значит, питаешь свой центр удовольствия книжками и разгромной критикой ученых статей.

 — Я ищу, что поможет мне зацепиться и не спиться, не забить на все. Выпусти меня, уже достаточно времени прошло. Нам надо выбираться.

 — Ага. — Джаред чуть двинулся, словно собираясь подняться, и Дженсен вздохнул было с облегчением, но Падалеки, вместо того, чтобы подскочить на ноги, двинул бедрами, проехавшись по паху Дженсена.

 — Что ты делаешь? — зашипел Дженсен. — Это домогательства.

 — Я просто устраиваюсь поудобнее, чтобы слушать тебя, — невинно ответил Падалеки. — Перед тем, как возиться и бегать по клетке, расскажи-ка мне, мышка, насколько эта гора большая и как она располагается относительно границ.

Дженсен пропустил «мышку» мимо ушей, хотя прозвище неприятно царапнуло. Но, что еще хуже, заставило что-то внутри затрепетать, сжаться, и это что-то приготовилось подчиняться хищнику.

Он торопливо начал рассказывать, заталкивая поглубже дурацкие чувства.

Гора, которую называли Мифом за то, что она была единственным мраморным возвышением на всей планете, столь высока была лишь возле Ботанического сада. В жаркие дни, когда звезда приближалась к Гавани, тень от Мифа закрывала не привыкшие к чрезмерно высоким температурам растения, спасая их от высыхания. Дальше гора усыхала, становилась более узкой и пологой, пока совсем не сходила на нет. Пролегая через нейтральные территории, она устремлялась к поселению челноков, обрывалась возле их седьмого города.

Только прибыв на планету, люди пробовали расколотить гору и добыть мрамор. У них получилось, но там, где они забрали гладкие белые куски, песок почернел, а растения погибли, и на порчу гор был введен запрет: ученые полагали, что это нарушает хрупкий биогеоценоз планеты.

И теперь Дженсен с Джаредом оказались запертыми среди прочных камней.

Джаред снова завозился, и Дженсен внутри весь сжался. Горячие бедра терлись о него, голени, не позволявшие раньше двинуться, расслабились, и Дженсен торопливо попытался  приподняться, но рука, что лежала под его затылком, крепко вцепилась в волосы, а потом стиснула голову, надавив пальцами за ушами.

 — Не рыпайся, — приказал Джаред, — я просто уже устал тебя удерживать. Сам смирно полежишь или мне снова тебя прижать?

Какая-то часть Дженсен страстно пожелала быть прижатой, но он только замотал головой, с затаенным удовольствием съездив лбом Джареду куда-то в район виска.

Падалеки вновь лежал расслабленно, без единого движения. Дженсен повел плечом, разминая уставшие лежать в одной позе руки.

 — Обнять хочешь? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Джаред, и Дженсен, не удержавшись, дернул его за прядь волос.

И вправду — мягкие. Так бы их взять в кулак и… Дженсен не стал додумывать. Иначе ему придется силой скидывать с себя Джареда, чтобы не погибнуть на месте от позора.

Падалеки хмыкнул и, добродушно почесав затылок Дженсена длинными пальцами, предложил:

 — Нет, правда, если некуда деть руки — кидай на меня. И говори, как тут в тикере карту найти, или еще что… Осторожно, голову твою отпускаю.

Ладонь Джареда выскользнула из-под затылка, и Дженсен опустил голову на землю. Тут же в кожу воткнулись неровные, выщербленные камни, и они казались острее тех, что уже привычно впивались в тело.

 — В следующий раз ты снизу, — буркнул Дженсен, и Джаред засмеялся.

Его тело завибрировало, и Дженсен, отпустив себя, закинул на Джареда руки, прижал его за талию к себе, чтобы меньше дергался и доставлял неудобств, и тот сразу затих. Все резко стало в разы интимней, эротичнее, и адреналин из-за атаки восточных уже перерождался во что-то другое.

 — Значит, карта, — чуть хриплым голосом начал Дженсен. Прокашлявшись, он начал диктовать, как привязать тикер к немногочисленным вышкам и настроить систему навигации.

Он говорил, а под ладонями чувствовал такой жар, что хотелось плавиться, становиться податливым, как растопленный воск. Даже под слоем одежды — майки, рубашки и куртки — он чувствовал тепло, и обнимать Джареда за талию было приятно. Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен слушал, как Джаред зачитывает вспыхивающие на голограмме слова, говорил, что нужно выбрать, а сам был далеко. Его дурманило чужое тело, и Дженсен непроизвольно начал поглаживать пальцами бок Джареда. В паху напряглось.

Тело стало как будто ближе, и Дженсен уголком сознания понял, что Джаред незаметно притерся к нему, а он сам, Дженсен, немного раздвинул ноги, словно приглашая.

Это понимание сразу шарахнуло по мозгам, включая сознательную деятельность, и Дженсен весь напрягся.

Падалеки — дурацкая кнопка удовольствия! Если бы подобное приключилось на Земле или любой другой нормальной планете, Дженсен бы так не расслабился, ему бы даже в голову не пришло ласкаться, будучи заваленным в тоннеле горы. Во всем виноваты эти рыжие облака и дурной воздух.

 — Вроде настроил, — с сомнением протянул Джаред, наверняка заметив изменения в настроении Дженсена и перестав нарочито тянуть время. — Короче… ладно, второй час тут уже лежим, наверно, можно ползти. Если бы они проверяли, живы ли мы, то уже бы обнаружили два неподвижных тела в компрометирующей позе.

Дженсен, покраснев, разомкнул объятия. Джаред поднялся на колени и оперся на ладони, попятился назад, и Дженсен на локтях выполз из-под него. Падалеки, ничуть не смущаясь, изучающим взглядом скользнул по нему сверху вниз, и Дженсену захотелось срочно прикрыться, хоть в мешковатых брюках и нельзя было заметить, что член, потяжелев, чуть натянул нижнее белье.

Торопливо перевернувшись на четвереньки, Дженсен не смог отказать себе в удовольствии: с наслаждением прогнулся в спине, даже глаза закрыл от удовольствия. Затекшие мышцы благодарно отзывались на движения.

 — Если ты всегда с таким лицом просто потягиваешься… — пробормотал Джаред, но споткнулся на полуслове: Дженсен зло зыркнул на него, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы прервать фантазии Падалеки.

 — Давай, разворачивай карту на всю стену.

Изображение было искаженным из-за неровной каменистой породы. Дженсен уселся, привалившись спиной к противоположной стене, и задумался.

Назад им ходу не было — все равно тоннель завалило. Красный огонек, свидетельствующий об их нынешнем расположении, мерцал в районе пика Мифа.

 — Так, — решил Дженсен, — мы идем дальше по тоннелю и смотрим, куда он нас приведет, при первой же возможности стараемся выбраться, иначе заплутаем и можем никогда отсюда не выйти. К тому же паек еды у нас остался один… Медикаменты, — расстроился Дженсен, — в моем рюкзаке все… Значит, еды на три дня и одна почти бесполезная аптечка с пластырем и антисептиком. Найдем выход — и решим, стоит ли еще блуждать по пещерам. Если окажемся на территории восточных… То ничего хорошего, но шанс есть. Всегда можно сдаться или назваться челноками, может быть, они нас отпустят. Но главное, — Дженсен коротко глянул на Джареда, — пробраться на территорию челноков. Там нас не тронут. А оттуда можно выстроить путь к полевому госпиталю, он от седьмого города в паре дней хода, там можно будет взять экар или попросить нас захватить с кем-нибудь. И тогда доберемся. Если нам повезет, и мы не заплутаем в тоннелях горы, то на все неделя уйдет.

 — Слушай, — вдруг произнес Джаред, — а откуда здесь свет?

Дженсен, сбитый с толку неожиданным вопросом, переспросил:

 — Повтори?

 — Почему мы в тоннеле, где-то далеко от солнца, а здесь светло, как от лампы слабой?

 — Ааа, — понял Дженсен, — так люцины же любят мрамор. Сейчас покажу.

Привстав, он согнулся в три погибели и, прищурившись, потянулся к нише в скале. Пальцы оцарапало острым краем, но Дженсен все равно подцепил тонкий скользкий стебелек, осторожно потянул его на себя, чтобы не порвать. К нему в ладонь прыгнула упругая, пахнущая солью и почему-то морским ветром, луковичка.

 — Смотри, — он вытянул ее наружу.

Желтый бутон с крепко сложенными кожистыми лепестками в руке стал чуть ярче.

 — На прикосновения реагирует, — улыбнулся Дженсен, заворожено глядя на растение.

Джаред подобрался к нему поближе, тут же потянул любопытную руку, потрогал, сжал, и Дженсен одернул:

 — Понежнее.

Падалеки провел кончиком указательного пальца по бутону.

 — Как он светится-то?

Дженсен аккуратно вернул цветок обратно в нишу. Света сразу стало меньше.

 — Тут таких сотни, даже больше… — задумчиво произнес он. — В каждой клетке у них фосфор, еще несколько элементов Гавани… Один из них назвали люцинием, потому что он источает свет. К нему поступает энергия питательных веществ из стебля, и он выстреливает фотоны. Пошли, не будем задерживаться.

 — Поползли, ты хочешь сказать, — хохотнул Джаред и плюхнулся на четвереньки.

Он снова натягивал на плечи рюкзак, и Дженсен предложил:

 — По очереди будем таскать. Через сколько будем меняться?

 — Как устану — так и взвалю на тебя. Ползи давай.

Дженсен стянул рукава куртки, прикрывая ладони, и пополз.

Силы на разговоры не тратили. Тоннель казался бесконечным, и Дженсену порой мерещилось, что он стоит на месте — вокруг ничего не менялось. Но сопевший за спиной Джаред напоминал о реальности происходящего, и Дженсен продолжал ползти вперед. Он представлял, как колени превращаются в кровавое месиво, вспоминал, нет ли в люцинах целебных веществ, но все чаще сбивался на мысли о Падалеки — тот не задавал забыть о себе ни на секунду шумным дыханием, а порой, когда Дженсен замедлялся, бесцеремонно подталкивал его пятерней в задницу. Дженсен, пытаясь избежать чересчур откровенного прикосновения, тут же ускорялся, и готов был поклясться, что слышал несколько раз смешок Джареда.

Спустя какое-то время Джаред внезапно пылко заявил:

 — Ладно, я еще понимаю, что вы руководствуетесь логикой, решая, кого спасать, а кого кидать, но до сих пор не могу представить, как вы ухитрились всей командой вышвырнуть прошлого бойца!

 — В таком положении твой голос звучит так, как будто ты у меня в заднице, — не удержался Дженсен, и Джаред заржал.

 — Могу устроить.

 — А насчет Томаса… — Дженсен сразу свернул на другую тему. — Он сам хотел на Землю вернуться. А уйти из команды можно только если все остальные члены дадут добро. Вот мы и подписали все бумагу… Отпустили его.

Тоннель становился тем временем шире и, как казалось Дженсену, свод поднимался выше. Воодушевившись, он пополз быстрее. Но, не пройдя и трех метров, он зацепился основанием ладони за особо острый камень и, по инерции полетев вперед, распорол мягкие ткани.

Прикусив губу, Дженсен в раздражении ударил кулаком по камням и, остановившись, мрачно скомандовал:

 — Привал, мне руку надо посмотреть.

Усевшись, Дженсен прищурился, разглядывая ладонь. Во рту появился металлический привкус — то ли от запаха, то ли от вида темной раны.

Так и есть — пропорол глубоко, теперь кровь течет.

 — Достань аптечку, — попросил Дженсен, закатывая рукав на раненной руке.

Джаред, усевшись рядом, поставил рюкзак между широко расставленных коленей. Покопавшись, он извлек аптечку, раскрыл ее и поднес к Дженсену.

Индивидуальный пакет медикаментов был слишком мал, и Дженсен со вздохом вытащил бинт и флакон антисептика. Отщелкнув крышку, он, сжав зубы, вылил половину себе на рану. Руку защипало, и Дженсен зажмурился, поморщившись.

Отставив пластиковую баночку с антисептиком, Дженсен встряхнул рукой, смахивая кровь и остатки резко пахнущей жидкости, зубами разорвал пакет с бинтом.

 — Давай я, — Джаред отнял у него бинт.

Мысленно махнув рукой, Дженсен вытянул ладонь.

К его удивлению, Джаред хорошо справлялся с поставленной задачей: забинтовал верно и крепко, а сверху ловко натянул извлеченную из аптечки сетку. Как только ее углядел и догадался применить…

 — У тебя неплохо получается, — одобрил Дженсен.

 — Меня мама с детства учила накладывать повязки, шины и шапочки Гиппократа, — улыбнулся Джаред и, перед тем, как отпустить руку Дженсена, дунул на нее. Убрав аптечку обратно в рюкзак, он провозгласил: — Теперь первым ползу я. Если через час ничего не изменится, то мне плевать на узость, — он подмигнул Дженсену, — и я устрою обед прямо здесь.

Дженсен понадеялся, что его румянец не слишком заметен.

К их радости, тоннель расширился гораздо раньше, чем Джаред окончательно озверел от голода. Свод ушел ввысь, и они наконец-то смогли подняться на ноги.

Они оказались в пещере, и Дженсен разглядел, что от стен ее отходили несколько проходов. Люцин здесь было меньше, и неяркий желтоватый свет играл лишь по углам, в основном в высоте, и Дженсен, распрямляясь, врезался лицом в рюкзак на спине Джареда.

Привал устроили под самым освещенным участком, хотя бликов все равно не хватало, чтобы как следует разглядеть друг друга. Не то чтобы Дженсен действительно этого хотел… Он оправдался перед собой тем, что просто хотел проверить раненую руку.

Ее до сих пор немного жгло, но Дженсен убеждал себя, что заражению просто не из чего взяться.

 — Странно, — произнес Джаред, прикончив свою порцию. Он сделал несколько жадных глотков из бутылки, ни капли не экономя воду. — Шорохов никаких не слышно.

 — Почему странно? — Дженсен прикрыл коробку, оставив половину еды про запас.

 — Ну, должны же быть здесь грызуны, или еще какие животные…

Дженсен хмыкнул и только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Джаред перебил:

 — Вот только не закатывай глаза, умник.

 — И не собирался, — соврал Дженсен. — Но я удивляюсь, как можно было отправиться на планету и ничего о ней не узнать.

 — Собирался сориентироваться по обстановке. Не все меняют кнопку удовольствия на умные книжки. Так что тут с грызунами? Только не вздумай опять заливать, как про ту беграву.

 — Бергаву, — поправил Дженсен. — Ты все еще обижаешься? — на всякий случай поинтересовался он, начиная подозревать, что его шутка, возможно, и не была такой уж смешной.

 — Отшлепал бы тебя за плохое поведение.

 — Кажется, это желание у тебя вызвано не уязвленным самолюбием.

Дженсен подтянул к себе рюкзак и убрал коробку. Он заметил, что Джаред, не допив немного, собирается пихнуть туда и бутылку, и отнял ее у него:

 — Дай допью, чтобы новую не открывать.

 — Это называется непрямым поцелуем, — прокомментировал Джаред, когда Дженсен обхватил горлышко губами.

Дженсен молча показал ему средний палец. Напившись, он  произнес:

 — В Гавани не обнаружили ни одного живого существа. Только песок и растения. Семена растений никто не переносит, цветки никто не опыляет. Все устроены так, что распространяет жизнь только ветер. Есть мнение, что растения и являются формой жизни. Особенно бергава. Многие склоняются к тому, что она — бионт, поэтому к людям и тянется. Только не может ни с места двинуться, ни сказать чего.

 — Обтекаемо как ты рассказываешь, — восхитился Джаред. — А сам-то что думаешь?

 — Думаю, — ответил Дженсен, — что здесь каждое растение — живое. Каждая песчинка. Каждая молекула воздуха. Потому что люди слишком меняются, оказавшись здесь. Если какое-то время не общаться с себе подобными, то ты перестаешь волноваться, успокаиваешься, думаешь о том, что надо бы прекратить войну. С каждым глотком воздуха ты желаешь мира. В тебя попадают крошечные, меньше атомов, разумные существа, и ты уже не хочешь даже двигаться, хочешь просто лежать и дышать. Сам становишься растением. Поэтому-то, наверно, восточные и держатся большими группами, строят открытые казармы — чтобы не растерять свою агрессию.

 — Жутко звучит.

 — Как раз наоборот, — возразил Дженсен. Он мог бы рассказать Джареду, как прекрасна жизнь в таких необычных удивлениях, но замер: Падалеки опустил ладонь ему на макушку и провел по волосам вниз, потер шею большим пальцем и мечтательно произнес:

 — Заслушаешься тебя.

Джаред так и гладил линию роста волос, а потом провел кончиками пальцев за ухом, обхватил мочку. От его прикосновений по всему телу волнами разбегалось тепло, и Дженсен и сам не понял, как нашел в себе достаточно упрямства, чтобы тряхнуть головой, сбросить руку Джареда и, вскочив на ноги, гордо произнести:

 — Сейчас не время — это раз, пополни свой список побед чьи-нибудь другим именем — это два.

И Дженсен, взвалив на плечи рюкзак, пошагал вперед.

Только спустя три шага до него дошло, что он не представляет куда идти.

Джаред приблизился неслышно, как кошка.

 — Нет у меня никакого списка, — негромко произнес он и включил на тикере карту. — Тоже мне, недотрога.

Слово неприятно задело, но Дженсен, скрестив руки на груди, не стал ввязываться в полемику. Пусть лучше Падалеки думает, что ему ничего не светит, чем и дальше продолжает флиртовать.

Одноразовые отношения Дженсена никогда не интересовали.

Джаред раскинул карту, и красный огонек заплясал уже недалеко от нейтральных земель.

 — Пошли, — Дженсен, взявшись за лямки рюкзака, направился к тоннелю.

К их удаче, на этот раз проход был достаточно высоким, и больше не приходилось передвигаться на четвереньках. Дженсен уверенно шел вперед, слыша за собой шаги Падалеки. Поначалу он варился в раздражении: этот новичок появился, всколыхнул его спокойствие, а теперь и вовсе оказался с ним один на один еще неизвестно на какое время.

Потом на смену злости пришло сожаление: может быть, он зря так резко отказал Джареду? Подумаешь, парень флиртовал… Пещера — не самое подходящее место для быстрого траха, но, допускал Дженсен, довести дело до секса можно было бы и потом. Принципы можно затолкнуть поглубже на один-то раз.

Дженсен, не отдавая себе отчета, не сомневался в том, что он для Джареда — лишь одна из возможных побед, после которой сразу можно будет перейти к покорению новых высот. Он решил это в первые минуты знакомства и больше не задумывался над истинными причинами симпатии Джареда. Возможно, Дженсен не считал себя достойным долговременных отношений. Но, поскольку это было сомнительно, учитывая, как он себя ценил, причина наверняка крылась в другом: Дженсен слишком привык, что на это планете все просто, день сменяется днем, но ничто больше не меняется. Отношения же с людьми скрывали множество подводных камней, заставляли переживать, и Дженсен несознательно противился смене привычного течения жизни, ухитряясь даже стыдиться реакций своего тела на близость другого человека.

Дженсен уставал. Он отвык от долгих пеших прогулок: Звездной Ласточке, команде с самым старомодным и глупым названием на всей Гавани, давно не давали сложных заданий, а он сам разленился и запустил себя. Плечи ныли немилосердно, в раненой ладони горел огонь, и Дженсен сдался, перестав отрицать: да, у него заражение. Это не Земля, где можно просто промыть порез спиртом, и все пройдет. Это чуждая человеку планета со своими законами.

Злясь, он тер плечи, вертел головой во все стороны, разминая шею. Потом, окончательно выйдя из себя, рывком стянул тикер с запястья и запустил его куда подальше.

Джаред, к его чести, ничего не сказал, и под горячую руку не лез.

А может, ему просто было наплевать, и он не разговаривал с Дженсеном из-за их размолвки.

Еще через пару сотен ярдов Дженсен, обливаясь потом, сбросил рюкзак и яростно стал стаскивать куртку. Руку никак не получалось освободить, и ткань хрустнула, когда он дернул ее особенно сильно.

Все, отступать некуда — лихорадка началась. Это уже не запыхался, не просто вспотел. Пошел инфекционный процесс.

Кусая губы, Дженсен опустился на колени, нашел аптечку. Что в ней вообще есть? Какого атома Джаред бросил рюкзак Дженсена? Уж там бы нашлось побольше лекарств…

 — Эй, ты чего?

Дженсен упустил момент, когда Джаред присел рядом с ним, и от неожиданности чуть не отшатнулся.

 — Ничего, — буркнул Дженсен, отмахиваясь от руки Джареда. Но тот, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, схватил Дженсена за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя, а потом потрогал лоб. Его ладонь казалась холодной, и Дженсен, прикрыв глаза, потянулся к ней, позволив на мгновение припасть к руке Джареда, чтобы хоть на грамм заглушить жар.

 — Ты весь горишь… давай сменю повязку, — Джаред опустил взгляд.

Бинт на ладони пропитался весь кровью, отстраненно подумал Дженсен и мотнул головой, нехотя отстраняясь от руки Джареда.

 — Без толку. Лучше оставить на всякий случай. Кровь все равно будет течь.

Дженсен сгреб в ладонь три таблетки разных антибиотиков, а потом добавил и четвертую, решив, что хуже уже точно не будет, и все их выпил.

Джаред все это время внимательно следил за ним. Едва Дженсен начал подниматься, как Падалеки схватил его за плечи и насильно опустил обратно, усадив на землю, и Дженсен лишь тогда понял, как сильно устал.

 — Ты остаешься и спишь, — безапелляционно произнес Джаред. — Тем более что сейчас… — он глянул на тикер. — О, уже скоро полночь по земному. Сейчас, подожди…

Дженсен с тоской проследил за его запястьем и потер собственное. Тикера не хватало. Полоску кожи непривычно холодило.

Стащив и свою куртку, Джаред расстелил ее и устроил в изголовье рюкзак.

Дженсен, не сопротивляясь, послушно лег.

 — Прощай, — с закрытыми глазами пробормотал он.

 — В смысле? Ты готовишься тут сдохнуть? — возмутился Джаред и больно сжал плечо.

Дженсен уже уплывал. Ему стало так хорошо по сравнению с тем, как он себя чувствовал, пока заставлял себя идти, и уже ничего не хотелось. Но Джаред ждал ответа, и он нехотя разлепил губы:

 — Ну… через какое-то время. Ты же уходишь.

 — Никуда я не ухожу, придурок. Спи, я слежу за тобой. Я могу тебе как-то помочь?

Дженсен удивился. Он думал, что Джаред оставит его уплывать к галлюцинациям от высокой температуры, а сам попробует спастись, потому что так сделал бы каждый в их команде, но Джаред зачем-то оставался, он сидел рядом, и Дженсен чувствовал, как от того пахнет потом и еще чем-то… или это пахнет от земли… сыростью, промозглой осенней погодой, какой не бывает в Гавани, гнилью.

Вспомнив, что так и не ответил на вопрос, Дженсен шепнул:

 — Мне ничем не поможешь, — и решил больше никогда не разговаривать и не открывать глаз.

Его укачивало в колыбели болезни, по крови бегали пузырьки и разрывались с громкими хлопками, причиняя боль. Потом Дженсен привык к постоянным уколам, и под закрытыми веками ему мерещились тысячи люцин, складывающихся в цепочки, даже в гирлянды — и гирлянда унизывала ель, настоящую, земную, зеленую разлапистую ель… со снегом на колючих ветвях… с холодным-холодным снегом, летящим в лицо. Дженсен изо всех сил потянулся к нему, заулыбался, и снег был белым, как его наглаженный халат, как его чистый, пустой лист спасенных жизней.

Расстроившись, Дженсен отмахнулся от снега, и его бросило в волны. Отчего-то волны приходились только на одну руку, и Дженсен забурчал, заворочавшись, чтобы вода касалась всего тела. Он никак не понимал, куда надо пойти, куда повернуться, и почему-то ничего не видел — глаз не мог поднять из-за режущего света глаза, поэтому тыкался вслепую.

В конце концов, ему удалось устроиться относительно удобно, и волны мерно бегали по груди и рукам.

У волн был голос, он что-то говорил, но Дженсен не разбирал слов. Слышал лишь, что это что-то успокаивающее, угадывал по интонациям, а большего ему и не надо было.

Постепенно он погружался в фиолетовую тьму, в которой совершенно ничего не оставалось.

 

*

 

Открыв глаза, Дженсен пожалел об этом. Лучше бы спал еще дольше. Просыпаться и сразу чувствовать головную боль — сомнительное удовольствие, а уж если к этому прибавляется жар…

 — Проснулся? — в лицо встревожено заглянул Джаред, и Дженсен часто заморгал, пока Джаред не перестал быть размытым. — Как ты?

Глубоко вдохнув и поморщившись, Дженсен, собравшись с силами, сел. Прислушавшись к себе, он ответил:

 — До сих пор плохо. Часа четыре смогу идти, пока температура снова не подскочит. Долго я был в отрубе?

 — Часов десять.

Дженсен поднял ладони. Те дрожали, а вены вздулись. Бинт Джаред все-таки поменял на новый, его кончик заботливо был завязан бантиком. Заметив чуть поодаль пустую бутылку, Дженсен разозлился:

 — Ты выпил еще одну бутылку?

 — Ну… — Джаред потупился.

Поджав губы, Дженсен поднялся на ноги. Он снял и рубашку, повязал ее на поясе. Куртку брать не хотелось, но он все же и ее завязал узлом. Проведя ладонью по лбу, он с удивлением понял, что кожа не липкая от пота. Сдвинув брови, он еще раз посмотрел на пустую бутылку.

 — Это не ты выпил, это ты меня вытирал, — пораженно выпалил Дженсен. — Джаред, ну зачем? Я бы и без этого прожил…

Дженсен вспомнил, как ему мерещились волны, и до него дошло, что это руки Джареда скользили по нему, отвлекали, успокаивали.

 — Слушай, — Джаред разозлился, — давай я буду решать, без чего бы ты прожил, а без чего нет, а?

 — Здесь вообще-то я врач, — напомнил Дженсен.

 — Врач отрубился в срач, — съязвил Падалеки. — «Прощай, мне ничем не поможешь», — передразнил он. — Топай давай, пока силы есть, я тебя тащить не хочу. И если я считаю, что для нас обоих будет лучше тебя хоть как-то лечить, значит, я так и буду делать.  Как ты будешь помогать людям, врач, если сам себе помочь не можешь? Если ты не хочешь помогать? Антибиотики еще остались? — сам у себя спросил Джаред и распотрошил аптечку. — На, две штуки выпей.

Дженсен, ошеломленный отповедью Джареда, принял таблетки и молча пошел вперед, понукаемый им.

В голове до сих пор путались мысли, наскакивали одна на другую, и виски начали ныть. Дженсен спотыкался и налетал на стены, и путь казался ему бесконечным.

Но, напоминал он себе, Джаред ясно обозначил, что не пойдет один, значит, нужно быть сильным, чтобы не стать обузой. Хотя, вздыхал Дженсен, он уже обуза — угораздило же так позорно заболеть.

Он предполагал, что лихорадка продлится не больше четырех дней. Но по его подсчетам они должны выйти из горных тоннелей через день, максимум — через два. У них нет возможности задерживаться дольше. Запасы еды скоро кончатся, еще быстрее исчезнет вода. Медикаменты уже почти на нуле.

Дженсен прикусил губу.

Что ж, вот так он и кончит — с кровью еще одного человека на руках. Потому что это он не уследил за новичком. А если бы не позволил ему сесть на шею и нарушить порядок, то, глядишь бы, Джаред улетел вместе с остальными, а он, Дженсен, уже был бы мертв. Зато с относительно чистой совестью.

Через какое-то время они устроили привал. Температура снова поднималась, и Джареду пришлось наорать на Дженсена перед тем, как он согласился чего-нибудь поесть. Глядя мутным взглядом перед собой, Дженсен навалился на плечо Джареду, решив, что уже плевать — ему достаточно плохо, чтобы безо всяких оправданий искать физического контакта, в сложившейся ситуации — чисто дружеского, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить силы. К тому же после прошедшей ночи Дженсен почувствовал расположение к Джареду: тот действительно о нем заботился.

 — У нас скоро кончится еда, — проинформировал Дженсен.

 — И вода. Но мы же скоро выйдем.

 — Ага.

 — Идти можешь?

Дженсен, собравшись с духом, вместо ответа поднялся на ноги и побрел вперед. Джаред, подхватив рюкзак, бодро потрусил за ним.

Тоннель стал уже, и Дженсен протискивался боком.

 — А что, если мы застрянем?

 — Тогда отсутствие еды сыграет нам даже на руку, — пропыхтел Джаред. — Не, смотри, расширяется…

В плечи Дженсену уперлись ладони, и Джаред бесцеремонно вытолкнул его из узкого прохода.

Они прошли еще совсем немного, как уперлись в тупик. Посмотрев на груду наваленных камней, Дженсен нахмурился.

Сверившись с картой, он убедился, что от выхода их отделяет всего ничего, и препятствием стал только заваленный проход.

 — Разгребем, — уверенно заявил Джаред. — Они неплотно лежат.

Перед глазами на секунду раздвоились серые грубые куски, похожие на бока голубей, когда нет солнца, и Дженсен уверенно сделал шаг вперед, схватившись за камень повыше.

 — Дженсен, чтоб тебя!

Джаред оттащил его за плечо в сторону.

 — Врач, ты себе подобное можешь позволить? Посиди пока.

 — Я еще не умираю, — упрямо произнес Дженсен, глядя в глаза Падалеки.

Сознание плавилось, и из-под челки сверкали камни, слюда, заключенное в глазном яблоке солнце — никакое не отражение от люцин. Дженсену показалось, что он смотрел на Джареда слишком долго, а потом списал это на свою болезнь и молча начал разгребать тоннель.

Джаред больше не возражал, только поглядывал украдкой на Дженсена и сгребал камни побольше. Проход за ними покрылся ковром из неровных валунов, и через оставшуюся преграду уже можно было пробраться. Не теряя больше времени, они полезли вперед. Даже крепко вцепившись в руку Джареда, Дженсен все равно чуть не навернулся, но сумел удержать равновесие.

В конце прохода мелькала рыжеватая дымка, по которой Дженсен уже успел соскучиться, и прибавил шагу, даже лихорадка, казалось, отступила, хотя последние таблетки он выпил несколько часов назад, и больше лекарств не осталось.

Джаред наступал на пятки, и Дженсен, уже почти оказавшись снаружи, остановился в полушаге.

Падалеки не преминул врезаться сзади. Расставив руки по краям расщелины, он навалился на Дженсена и, пыхтя в ухо, спросил:

 — Тебя не выпускают магнитные аномалии?

 — Что?.. Бред какой! Ты присмотрись, — Дженсен, отчаянно щурясь, глядел на замершего меньше чем в полумиле солдата. Он сидел за конторкой, прикрытой навесом от света звезды, а за ним располагались ворота. Чуть в стороне тянулись длинные, похожие на огромные железные короба, строения. — Пропускной пункт, — заговорил Дженсен, — видимо, у них тоже один только человек сидит… Почему здесь? — спросил Дженсен сам себя и тут же ответил: — Ну конечно, они подозревают здесь больше месторождений, поэтому расширили радиус… а карта? Видимо, наши еще не в курсе. Вагоны… — Дженсен переметнул взгляд. — Медпомощь и провизия. Не боеприпасы — слишком близко к границе. Базу развернули большую, человек на… полсотни? Сотню?

 — Ты явно идешь на поправку, раз уже тараторишь так, — хмыкнул за спиной Джаред. — Какой план? Возвратимся? — с сомнением спросил он.

 — Не вариант… — Дженсен прикусил губу. — Выйдем все равно на их территорию, и не факт, что там будет так же малолюдно. Стой здесь, — приказал он, как будто Джаред мог куда-то уйти.

Дженсен осторожно высунулся наружу.

Это даже не малолюдно — совсем никого нет. Незаметно пробраться через границу — и они на ничейных землях, а там и до челноков недолго.

Единственная сложность в том, что солдат на пропускном пункте может вертеть головой, а они с Джаредом даже отдаленно не похожи на восточных. Ко всему прочему — Дженсен, глотнув воздуха, почувствовал недомогание. Это мешало соображать.

 — Давай так, — сориентировался Джаред. — Я отвлекаю — ты пробегаешь.

 — Он застрелит тебя издалека.

 — Я буду махать белым флагом.

 — У тебя его нет.

 — Есть, я заметил, у тебя трусы белые.

Дженсен поперхнулся заготовленной репликой, повернулся к Джареду — тот смотрел как ни в чем не бывало.

 — Что? — недовольно спросил он. — Я же растирал тебя, пока ты всю ночь хныкал и извивался.

Дженсен сузил глаза, но так и не понял, действительно ли Джаред вкладывал в свои слова какой-то пошлый смысл.

 — Слушай, — Джаред задумался, — а они ведь ради двух человек не расчехлят тяжелую артиллерию?

 — В смысле?

 — Ну, танки там, еще что…

Тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и отошел от выхода. Прислонившись плечом к холодному скользкому камню, он задумался, просчитывая варианты, и машинально начал отвечать Джареду:

 — Планета сама решает, будет у нас артиллерия или нет. Когда сюда спустили первые танки, то они сломались на следующий же день. Какие-то древесные растения за одну ночь выросли как из ниоткуда, проникли в механизмы, и танк чуть ли не разваливался по винтикам. То же самое и с генераторами, и с некоторыми вышками… Поэтому и живем как в средние века. А ломать планету под себя… Все помнят, что было с Кеплером-14. На этот раз надо постараться подчинить себе природу и при этом не довести до взрыва сверхновой. К тому же Гавань — что-то особенное. Никто из живших здесь не называет ее официальным названием, только Гавань с бескрайним песочным морем, с бескрайними водами, чуждыми для человека… — опомнившись, Дженсен сбросил с себя мечтательность и строго добавил: — Разделяться — не вариант, — уставившись в стену, он думал, теперь уже не отвлекая разум ничем, и в конце концов нашел выход. — Такая мысль, — обернулся он к Джареду. — Идиот, — пораженно произнес Дженсен.

Там, где раньше стоял Падалеки, теперь валялся только рюкзак, а сам Джаред бодро шел вперед, прямо к солдату на пропускном пункте.

Отвлекал! Он просто воспользовался слабостью Дженсена, чтобы отвлечь его!

Дженсена сковал страх. Он почти воочию видел, как восточный поворачивается, и Джареда прошибает автоматной очередью, а Дженсен ничего не может сделать — у него ни инструментов, ни ясного разума, ни способности кого-то лечить. Он вообще ничего не может, только зазубривать умные книжки…

Дженсен позвал было Джареда, но из горла вырвался один хрип.

Придурок, настоящий придурок.

Взвалив на себя рюкзак, Дженсен досчитал до десяти и вышел из тоннеля.

Свет сразу резанул по глазам, и Дженсен опустил взгляд. Он больше не смотрел на Джареда, шел в другом направлении — срезал путь к границе. Разом навалилась твердь воздуха на плечи, и под его весом Дженсена тянуло лечь на песок, больше никуда не идти. Но еще меньше хотелось ему услышать выстрел и крик. И звук упавшего тела.

Выстрела все не было, а Дженсен добрался до границы, собравшись с силами, повалил лист забора, едва державшийся в песке, и выпал на ничейные земли. Глаза опускал вниз, никак не мог выдержать яркого света. Ничего не видно. Совсем.

Пошел в сторону — выстрела до сих пор не было.

А может, сняли из снайперской винтовки? Тихо, незаметно…

Но звука упавшего тела не было.

Дженсен уже видел деревянную конторку.

Глаза заливал пот, и Дженсен то и дело вытирал его со лба. Рюкзак хотелось бросить — лямки уже натерли плечи, опустевшая ноша била на каждом шаге, подгоняя, но Дженсен упрямо тащил поклажу.

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, машинально переставляя ноги, а когда снова посмотрел перед собой, то увидел затылок, весь курчавый и черный, ближе, чем ожидал. Раньше он не мог рассмотреть таких деталей. Плюнув на все, Дженсен сбросил рюкзак, вытащил из бокового кармана складной нож и, уже ничего не боясь, побежал.

Увидел он и то, как солдат дремлет, но начинает шевелиться. И… Дженсен не знал, что придало ему сил: дернувшаяся к дробовику рука восточного или все-таки лохматый идиот, заметивший его и показавший поднятые большие пальцы. Он оказался возле конторки, рывком опрокинул стол, словил удар ногой в живот и упал на парня, еще молодого совсем. Столешница больно ударила под колени.

Дробовик Дженсен выбил в одно движение, вторым движением приставил к горлу нож.

Глаза-маслины расширились, а малиновые губы изогнули в мольбе, и в уши Дженсену полился подзабытый язык. Постепенно привыкая к быстрой, птичьей речи, Дженсен проклинал Джареда, не понимая, где того носит.

Он уже подумал, что стоит дать деру и начал приподниматься, но болезнь дала знать о себе — он пропустил подсечку и повалился на пол узкой будки сам. В грудь уперлось дуло дробовика.

Все затопила тишина — звуки стали вязкими и далекими, Дженсен не различал ни единого слова, только по мимике понимал — восточный говорит ожесточенно, наверняка про расплату… И Дженсен больше не думал. Он выбросил руку вперед и загнал нож под ребра солдата, провернул по часовой стрелке и вытащил.

Парень, осоловело моргнув, повалился на Дженсена.

Чудом курок не спустил…

Спихнув с себя его тело, Дженсен с трудом сел. Потер ногу, поморщился от головной боли и, пошатываясь, встал. В ушах звенело. Металлический запах добрался уже до горла.

Пусть Падалеки как хочет спасается. Дженсен все от него зависящее сделал. У Джареда было время чтобы не только до будки добежать, но и взять убийство на себя — он бы точно успел выслушать пламенную речь этого ублюдка. Ведь это он боец. Он должен убивать, а Дженсен — спасать.

Но Джаред ни разу не убил, а Дженсен… Дженсен не смог никого спасти.

Все так же шатаясь и почти ничего не видя и не слыша, Дженсен побрел прочь от базы восточных. К груди, к коже липла футболка, испачканная чужой кровью, и она казалась холодной по сравнению с жаром, гуляющим по телу Дженсена.

Лихорадка вошла в самый пик, знал Дженсен. Ему бы сейчас еще дозы три антибиотиков по часам принять — и пройдет. А так… растянется на неделю. Если сердце выдержит. Должно выдержать.

 — Эй!

Дженсен едва не упал от наскочившего на него сзади и толкнувшего в спину. «Стреляй», — хотел сказать он, но не успел.

— Рюкзак бросил, меня бросил, что ты за друг такой? — смешливый голос стал громче, и вместе с ним вернулись другие звуки — шум ветра, шорох песка. Появились даже ароматы — металлический запах больше мерещился, а анилиновым красителем пахли травинки, прячущиеся в песке.

 — Ты! — Дженсен развернулся и толкнул обеими руками Джареда в плечи. — Ждал, пока я его уберу!

 — Я думал, ты время мне выигрываешь! — весело ответил Джаред, и Дженсен толкнул его еще сильнее. — Спокойней, — с Падалеки смыло дурашливость, — я знал, что парень — юнец, и у тебя все под контролем. Я лекарства тебе добыл. И рюкзак захватил, — взгляд наполнился укоризной.

 — У него был дробовик!

 — А у тебя — элемент внезапности и нож!

Джаред глядел взбешенно, и Дженсен резко понял его.

Он верил, верил в Дженсена, на несколько минут доверился другому человеку как самому себе, и сейчас злился из-за того, что Дженсен никак не мог этого понять.

И когда, когда к желанию примешалась настоящая близость, как будто они хорошо друг друга знали и могли читать мысли по глазам?

 — Я ничего не соображаю, вообще ничего, — пожаловался Дженсен и с размаху упал на песок. Мельком он заметил, что Падалеки и вправду тащит ненавистный рюкзак, а в боковой карман вместо ножа напиханы баночки с таблетками.

Нож Дженсен не вспомнил, где потерял.

Джаред разомкнул Дженсену губы, надавив на челюсть — и когда только успел оказаться рядом на коленях? — и впихнул несколько капсул, царапнув небо горькими шершавыми пальцами. Лизнуть бы, сжать зубами, не отпускать… Но Джаред уже подносил ко рту Дженсена бутылку с водой.

 — Глотай, — приказал он.

 — А может, я сплевываю, — едва слышно отозвался Дженсен, и закашлялся от вылитой в рот воды.

 — Я тебе сплюну.

Дженсен закрыл глаза.

Блаженно — именно так, блаженно. Он просто немного полежит… немного…

…Дальнейший путь Дженсен помнил смутно — его вырубило, и он лишь понимал, что его несет Джаред. До ушей то и дело доносились ругательства. Кажется, Падалеки недоумевал, почему Дженсен такой тяжелый, и не стеснялся в выражениях, когда описывал его внутреннее наполнение — и физическое, и нравственное.

Сил протестовать у Дженсена не было.

Когда он смог открыть глаза и задержать взгляд в одной точке дольше, чем на пару секунд, он наконец-то оценил свое положение. К чести Джареда, он не тащил его как мешок с картошкой, а нес на руках, и Дженсен тут же устыдился: он и вправду не был пушинкой.

Ноги Джареда утопали в песке, он то и дело перекидывал Дженсена поудобнее и, стиснув зубы, шел вперед. Сильный, ответственный — не такой, каким Дженсен его считал. Другой бы уже бросил, соврав, что вернется.

Потом Дженсен понял, что не так. Рыжего не было — только оттенки охры.

 — Джаред, — зашептал Дженсен, — стой. Стой, говорю тебе…

Джаред, расслышав его шепот, затормозил.

 — Живой?

 — Пусти.

Дженсен, придерживаемый Джаредом, встал на ноги. Отвязав с пояса куртку, Дженсен бросил ее на песок. Потянув Джареда за руку, он позвал:

 — Ложись.

 — Ты спать хочешь?

 — Ложись, — настойчиво повторил Дженсен, ничего не объясняя, и Джаред, сжав зубы, последовал его примеру, снова бездумно, инстинктивно доверившись.

Кинув рюкзак в сторону, Джаред лег рядом с Дженсеном на спину.

 — Закат, — произнес Дженсен, — ты поймешь.

По земле потянуло прохладой, масляной краской от фенолов, источаемых бризериной, отцветающей где-то неподалеку, и по небу прокатилась первая тень.

Среди кремовых облаков разрасталась черная дыра, и она словно засасывала в себя все светлые и теплые оттенки. Песок заиграл почти коричнево-черным светом, и только золотые искры напоминали о том, что он еще минуту назад был оранжевым. Одна из звезд отходила по орбите вдаль, вторая осталась позади Гавани, и свет исчезал. Дженсен слышал далекий скрип деревьев, прячущих свои листья от темноты.

Его ладони коснулись кончики пальцев Джареда, а потом Падалеки, не встретив сопротивления, сжал его руку в своей.

Дженсен крепко вцепился в его ладонь, и это прикосновение было единственным, что удерживало его от полного единения с этой планетой, менявшейся так быстро, так неотвратимо.

Все небо заволокло сине-угольной чернотой, и время остановилось: больше не гуляли облака, не пел ветер, не скакали песчинки. Дженсен крепко держал Джареда за руку и боялся вздохнуть.

Наваждение пропало так же неожиданно и естественно, как опустилась на Гавань ночь. Пространство наполнил далекий звон — всюду включились оповещения о необходимости перейти на ночной режим.

 — Это было… — Джаред запнулся.

 — Да, — согласился Дженсен. То, что они увидели, не надо было описывать — все было предельно понятно, трепетало в груди, навсегда отпечаталось в памяти, и слова стали бы лишними.

Ладонь Джареда выскользнула из пальцев Дженсена, и его захлестнуло чувство потери.

Но в ту же секунду Джаред, поднявшись на локте, навис над ним. Его ресницы оказались очень близко, и белый свет далеких звезд, вспыхнувших взамен самой главной звезды, грубо обрисовал черты лица Джареда.

Дженсен смотрел на него, полуприкрыв глаза, и гадал: поцелует или нет?

Джаред поцеловал. Он просто опустился, коснулся губ, не спрашивая, как будто так и надо было, и поцеловал. Дженсен чувствовал его пальцы, гладящие по виску, жар, несравнимый с его собственным лихорадочным жаром, и…

И губы. Дженсен закрыл глаза, отпуская себя, и погрузился в поцелуй, перестал чувствовать все, кроме губ Джареда, его мягких касаний. Язык порой скользил по кромке зубов, по губам, но не лез дальше. Все вокруг закружилось. Единственной точкой опоры остался Джаред, и Дженсен крепко стиснул пальцами его талию, подался вперед, одними движениями попросил — пусти, пусти ближе.

Джаред понял — сломил Дженсена, придавил собой, ворвался в рот, жарко, влажно, невероятно близко.

Он отстранился так же, как и поцеловал — естественно, легко, и Дженсен не сразу понял, что происходит. Сообразил лишь, что из пальцев вытягивают ткань рубашки, и разжал кулаки, отпустил Джареда. Открыл глаза и сразу наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.

Ладонь Джареда гуляла по боку, спустилась на бедро, стиснув, и Дженсен качнул головой.

 — Надо поспать, — пробормотал он, — я плохо себя…

 Джаред кивнул, избавив Дженсена от необходимости мямлить.

Он плюхнулся рядом на спину, сложил руки в замок на груди.

 — Когда я был маленьким и мы еще жили в Сан-Антонио, я часто видел ночами звезды. Не такие мертвые и яркие, как здесь. Мелкие, мерцающие, далекие. Я тогда уже знал, что где-то в небе есть жизнь, но не верил.

 — Сколько тебе было?

Дженсен почувствовал холод. Ночь, как и всегда, быстро приносила с собой прохладу, и Дженсен завозился, натягивая куртку. Спрятав ладони в подмышках, он поежился.

 — Четыре… может, пять. Не помню. Потом отец продвинулся по службе, мы переехали — и все, никаких звезд больше не было видно.

 — Ты говорил, отец у тебя военный… — пробормотал Дженсен. На него наваливался сон — видимо, от принятых таблеток. — По его стопам?

 — Нет. Просто хотел в армию. Его тенью только быть не хотел.

 — И поэтому ты вечно гнешь свою линию, — невнятно произнес Дженсен и перевернулся на бок, подложив под голову согнутую в локте руку.

Позади раздался шорох. Джаред, придвинувшись к Дженсену, обнял его со спины, притерся, и Дженсена захлестнули с головой спокойствие и тепло. Джаред укрыл его объятием словно одеялом, и Дженсен не стал протестовать против явной твердости, упершейся сзади.

«Так даже… приятней», — смутно подумал Дженсен, уже засыпая.

Температура держалась высокая, но этой ночью бреда не было.

При пробуждении Дженсен первым делом дернулся от необычных ощущений, пока не понял, что вырваться не получается: Джаред крепко прижимал его к себе за талию. Его волосы щекотали шею, а дыхание грело макушку.

Рука занемела, и Дженсен попытался разработать ее, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Постепенно становилось легче, но хотелось размять еще и задубевшую шею. Джаред, спеленав его в объятии, мешал двигаться.

Завозившись, Дженсен хотел разбудить Джареда, но завис, разглядывая его руку. Широкая красивая ладонь уверенно лежала на животе Дженсена, и ему нравилось, как это смотрится. Еще лучше было бы, если б не мешала куртка.

Признав, что подобные мысли — явный признак выздоровления, Дженсен, подцепив руку Джареда за запястье, выбрался из его захвата. Джаред что-то замычал в ответ, его ладонь шлепнулась на песок, но он не проснулся.

Звезды светили почти как солнце, только светом белым, а не рыжеватым. Повертев головой в разные стороны и помахав руками, Дженсен почувствовал себя лучше. Но его все равно клонило в сон, и он вновь пожалел об отсутствии тикера — даже не узнать, сколько времени. Это выбивало из колеи.

Света флуоресцирующих растений не хватало, чтобы разглядеть окрестности, а по звездам Дженсен ориентироваться не умел.

Он чувствовал себя уже сносно, и это обнадеживало. Неизвестно, когда еще им выдастся возможность поспать под звездным небом… Дженсен снова лег рядом с Джаредом, подкатился ему под бок, на этот раз лицом к лицу, и закинул на себя его руку, обнял в ответ. Было холодно, и Дженсен ничуть не усомнился в правильности своих действий.

В пальцах еще скрывалась ватная потеря чувствительности, а шея заныла, и Дженсен со злостью впился пальцами себе в плечо, разгоняя кровь.

 — Чего ты? — пробормотал Джаред, проснувшись. Он со всей дури вцепился в запястья Дженсена.

Взвыв, Дженсен попытался вырвать руку.

 — Сломаешь сейчас, придурок! Пусти!

 — Дженсен? — Джаред рывком сел, повалив Дженсена на живот. — А, точно… — словно вспомнил он. — Чего с тобой такое?

 — Плечи болят, — буркнул Дженсен. Теперь болело и запястье от слишком сильной хватки Джареда. — Спи.

 — Почему болят? — горячие ладони опустились на плечи, и Дженсен, дернувшись, выкрутился, уходя от прикосновения.

Джаред не сдался — поймал за шиворот, встряхнул и навалился сверху.

 — Отвали! — прохрипел Дженсен, по привычке пугаясь близости. — Ты со всеми так делаешь? Прижимаешь всем весом и заставляешь говорить?

 — Только с тобой, мышка. Так что у тебя там?

Ладони Джареда скользнули по рукам Дженсена — от предательски онемевших пальцев до локтей, до плеч.

 — Шейный отдел больной у меня. Сидел за книжками много, двигался мало, вот и сводит иногда. Кровь плохо в мозг идет, начинаю злиться. И рука немеет во сне. И вижу плохо временами, хоть и операцию делал. Может, это от убитых нервов вовсе.

 — Давай разомну, — Джаред надавил большими пальцами на основание шеи, и Дженсен изо всех сил попытался уползти, но Джаред лениво, как котенка, прижал его к земле, положив ладонь между лопаток. Песок тут же колюче налип на подбородок, и двигаться расхотелось — если Джаред будет продолжать доминировать, то Дженсен этого песка нажрется скорее, чем сможет перебороть Падалеки.

 — Не трогай! — рявкнул Дженсен.

Джаред, послушавшись, начал подниматься, и Дженсен едва смог скрыть вдох облегчения.

Но Джаред, как оказалось, и не собирался подчиняться. Он уселся на задницу Дженсена и снова потянулся к шее.

 — Не трогай! — снова повторил Дженсен. — Шея мне еще дорога! Ты переломаешь и сместишь все позвонки мне своими огромными лапищами, и я…

Дженсен заткнулся. От каждого прикосновения мышцы становились мягче.

 — И я стану совсем больным, — шепотом закончил он, чтобы Джаред не услышал.

Пальцы аккуратно гладили и мяли, и Дженсену оставалось только догадываться, как Джаред нашел верные движения.

Подложив скрещенные предплечья под щеку, Дженсен прикрыл глаза.

Последним он запомнил, как Джаред плюхнулся рядом и прижал его к себе, и заснули они в той же позе, что и незадолго до этого.

 

*

 

Еды не осталось. Дженсен вертел в руках тикер Джареда и недоумевал.

У них не вышло связаться со своими — Джейк просто не слышал, что они говорят, и кричал, видимо, решив, что и они его не слышат, что не может засечь их положение по GPS. Изучив тикер со всех боков, проверив его функции, Дженсену пришлось констатировать, что он неисправен: их действительно нельзя было ни найти, ни услышать.

Дженсен не понимал, как такое возможно. Тикер в Гавани — предмет первой необходимости, их регулярно проверяли, а при малейших неполадках отправляли в утиль. И каким неудачником надо быть, чтобы получить один-единственный на всю планету неисправный тикер, Дженсен не представлял. Он подозревал, что тикер сломался от удара обо что-нибудь, но Джаред в ответ на его слова с уверенностью заявил, что это здесь ни при чем.

В Дженсене заколыхались подозрения, но он промолчал. Он был под завязку забит таблетками, силы были на исходе, и он чувствовал, что скорее упадет прямо здесь, чем дойдет до населенного пункта.

Он шел и мечтал.

Мечтал о ванне, или хотя бы душе. О возможности смыть с себя грязь и пот. Ему хотелось после этого лечь в мягкую постель, попросить кого-нибудь поухаживать и наслаждаться выздоровлением.

Но пока что у него был лишь Джаред, самоотверженно несущий рюкзак и заставляющий глотать таблетки — воды тоже не осталось, и каждая капсула в крахмальной облатке застревала в горле, таяла и горчила.

 — Я тоже из Техаса, — после долгой молчаливой дороги произнес Дженсен, надеясь, что Джаред что-нибудь расскажет и облегчит их путь, но тот лишь глянул искоса и улыбнулся.

Дженсен поник: если даже неутомимый Джаред выдохся, то что можно требовать от него самого?

 — Я останусь тут, — Дженсен остановился и сел на песок. — Больше не могу, — пожаловался он. — Даже если и дойду, то умру от осложнений. Лихорадку нельзя переносить на ногах.

Джаред топтался рядом. Дженсен тупо разглядывал его ботинки с отблескивающими носами в свете звезд. То, что Джаред топнул ногой, Дженсен зафиксировал лишь по полетевшим в лицо песчинкам.

Дженсен задрал голову.

Джаред злился. Наклонившись, он схватил Дженсена за воротник и, потянув на себя, рявкнул:

 — Слабак и тряпка. Можешь только за книжками сидеть! Понятно теперь, почему тебя в запасе держат, хотя другому бы дали еще один шанс. Ты просто размазня, Дженсен. Это не планета так влияет, это ты сам такой — ты сам не хочешь бороться. Сложишь лапки и плывешь по течению.

Джаред оттолкнул его и потопал вперед.

Дженсен смотрел ему вслед.

Еще один шанс? Он его недостоин.

Дженсен огляделся. Оставаться одному хотелось еще меньше, чем умирать. Поднявшись на ноги, он поплелся за Джаредом следом.

 — Может быть, ты и считаешь меня туповатым, — заговорил Джаред, даже не оборачиваясь, и Дженсену пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы расслышать каждое его слово. — Но открою тебе истину: проще, если от тебя ничего особенного не ждут. Тогда ты можешь быть самим собой. Прошибать лбом двери, и никто не скажет: постой, ты же не дурак, подумай, как обойти. И тогда ты годы просидишь в размышлениях. Но я не об этом хотел сказать. За полгода полета я нашел о тебе все, — Джаред резко остановился, зло посмотрел на Дженсена. — О команде и о тебе. И я знаю, что ты был блестящим учеником и студентом, знаю, что на тебя все молились, что тебе пророчили великое будущее. И знаю, что тебя сразу же, как только ты пожелал заняться чем-то более полезным, чем освоение не слишком перспективной планеты, — сразу же! — взяли в команду на Глизе, решили, что ты достоин.

 — А я подвел их и в первом же рейде не смог спасти человека, — бесцветным голосом закончил за Джареда Дженсен. — Он умер, потому что я не смог перенести свои знания на практику. Я не увидел в сплетении мышц и нервов картинку из учебника, не понял, в каком оно месте похоже на симулятор… И он умер. Мне не нужен еще один шанс. Та смерть мне прекрасно показала, на что я способен. Ни на что. Молодец, ты все про меня узнал.

Джаред долго молчал.

 — А я никогда не блистал успехами, зато был лучшим на практических учениях. Потому что всегда верил в себя.

 — Две стороны одной медали, — равнодушно сказал Дженсен. — Я не могу поверить в себя, а ты слишком уверен в собственной правоте, чтобы верить в других. Не тебе меня судить.

 — Судить, может, и не мне, — вновь разозлился Джаред. — Но я тебя тащу уже третий день, и ты до сих пор не сдох. Так что мои методы работают.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Джаред резко заорал:

 — Город! Город, чтоб ему!

И припустил вперед.

Задыхаясь и почти ничего не видя из-за подступившей к глазам темноты, Дженсен спешил за ним. Запыхавшись, он остановился, поравнявшись плечом с Джаредом, и, упершись ладонями в колени, жадно глотал воздух, забивал горевшие легкие и горечь в гортани казавшейся упоительной смесью газов.

Перед ними стоял деревянный забор с широкими воротами, которые никогда не запирались на замок.

Джаред, мельком глянув на Дженсена, провел у него под носом шершавыми пальцами.

 — У тебя кровь идет.

Кивнув, Дженсен запрокинул голову. Все вокруг звенело и прыгало, и он почти ничего не чувствовал.

Наконец-то отдышавшись и вытерев кровь рукавом, он глянул на Джареда. Тот, прочитав в глазах вопрос, согласился:

 — Пошли.

На памяти Дженсена ворота всегда скрипели, но, видимо, ими часто пользовались в последнее время, и кто-то смазал петли — они открылись бесшумно, и они с Джаредом проникли внутрь седьмого города тихо и под покровом ночи, как воры. Улицы были безлюдны, хоть по земному времени и был день.

Дженсен узнавал знакомые места. Деревьев стало меньше, но дома остались теми же — хлипкие, косые, зато яркие, словно лоскутные одеяла. Но окна все закрыты и занавешены — у кого шторами, а у кого и просто старыми серыми тряпками. Желтые фонари, мигающие и дающие скудный свет, позволяли разглядеть номера. Дженсен искал девятнадцатый, но на его месте нашел лишь угли. Замерев, Дженсен смотрел на черный остов дома, не понимая, что могло с ним произойти.

Запрокинув голову, Дженсен прикусил губу.

 — Уйдем отсюда, — глухо попросил он Джареда.

Они прошли половину города. Он словно ссохся, и здесь не осталось ничего, что любил раньше Дженсен. Питейные заведения затихли, на улицах не болталась толпа праздного народа, где у каждого человека за спиной была бутыль паршивого вина. С городом что-то случилось за то время, что Дженсен провел на Глизе и в части, выбираясь лишь на задания.

Приближаясь к последним двум десяткам домов по главной улице, Дженсен услышал плач. Даже не плач, тихий скулеж.

Где-то страдал ребенок.

Сердце дрогнуло, и Дженсен пошел на звук.

 — Подожди, — Джаред, поймав его за локоть, зашипел. — Здесь что-то не так. Я не такие города видел…

 — Видел?

 — Я все же кое-что узнал об этой планете, — уклончиво ответил Джаред. — Лучше быстро пройти мимо и…

 — Я врач, — сбросив с себя руку Джареда, гордо заявил Дженсен. — И давал две клятвы. И мимо ребенка не пройду, даже если я бесполезен.

Он прошел мимо домов, свернув в проулок, и свет фонарей отрезало, Дженсена съела темнота. Плач стал ближе.

Завернув за угол, Дженсен разглядел маленькую девочку лет шести, сидевшую у стены. Ее плечики вздрагивали, и она скулила так безнадежно, что у Дженсена защемило в груди. Быстро подойдя к ней, он присел рядом на корточки.

 — Что случилось? — мягко заговорил он, и девочка резко вскинула на него взгляд. Прищурившись, Дженсен заколебался. Он узнавал ее и не узнавал одновременно.

Опустив глаза, он понял, что стало причиной расстройства: ступня малышки была неестественно вывернута.

 — Я осторожно, — пообещал Дженсен и коснулся опухшей ножки.

В худшем случае, понял он, закрытый перелом.

 — Гелия? — наудачу спросил он, и глаза малышки распахнулись шире. Она кивнула. — Угораздило же… Где папа теперь живет? Ты помнишь меня? Я Дженсен.

Она не узнавала.

 — Вы знакомы? — негромко спросил Джаред.

 — Я был близок с ее отцом в свой первый год на этой планете.

 — Папа через две улицы, — прошептала она, — не шумите.

Ничего не поняв, Дженсен поднял ее на руки.

 — Говори, куда идти. Я отнесу тебя домой.

Джаред не стал задавать вопросов, лишь молча последовал за Дженсеном.

Гелия доверчиво прижалась к Дженсену, и он неожиданно понял, что больше не чувствует слабости. Едва услышав ее плач, он сразу же собрался с силами и, перестав замечать собственное недомогание, поспешил на помощь. Девочка, маленькая, теплая, дрожащая, обнимала его за шею и шептала, где нужно повернуть и сколько еще идти.

Добравшись до нужного дома, Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и, напомнив себе, что они расстались друзьями, позвонил в дверь.

Дом был похожим на прежний дом Мэтта — такой же нелепый, но зато крепкий.

 — Мы останемся у твоего бывшего? — нарочито беззаботно спросил Джаред, но Дженсен уловил в его тоне напряжение.

 — Если пустит.

Дженсена коснулся едва ощутимый аромат жареной картошки. За плотными занавесками в окнах не было видно даже силуэта, но недостаток картинки с лихвой заменили воспоминания и воображение. Мэтт, вечно веселый и беззаботный, наверняка готовит ужин, и хорошо, что Дженсен успел вернуть Гелию…

Дверь открылась бесшумно — так же, как и ворота, и в узком проеме в приглушенном свете мелькнули очертания лица. Дженсен начал:

 — Я…

Но свет стал чуть ярче, и Мэтт, вздрогнув, приложил палец к губам. Он открыл дверь шире и, протянув руки, без слов взял Гелию на руки. Девочка, словно тряпичная кукла, не пискнула, не проявила никаких эмоций. Мэтт же, поколебавшись, отступил на шаг назад и коротко мотнул головой, подгоняя.

Дженсен торопливо вошел, оглянулся на Джареда. Оказавшись внутри, они закрыли за собой дверь, и лишь тогда Дженсен посмотрел на Мэтта еще раз. Свет постепенно становился ярче.

 — Дженсен, — наконец-то произнес Мэтт, и его голос прозвучал блекло, как будто из него что-то ушло. Дженсен не узнавал бывшего любовника. — Вы пришли нас освободить?..

 — Освободить? — озадаченно переспросил Дженсен.

Мэтт прикусил губу. На его лице отражалась напряженная работа мысли, и Дженсен даже представить не мог, что сейчас варится у него в голове. Не такого приема он ожидал, совсем не такого…

Гелия захныкала, и Мэтт, озабоченно заглянув ей в лицо, начал покачивать ее на руках.

 — Чего тогда вам надо?

Дженсен поспешил объяснить:

 — У нас неудачно прошла операция, и пришлось выбираться из восточного района. Добрались сюда, я услышал плач Гелии. У нее вывих или перелом…

 — Я заметил, — огрызнулся Мэтт. — Не хотел бы показаться негостеприимным, но время позднее, и вам…

— Слушай, — перебив его, гаркнул Джаред. Дженсен и Мэтт говорили приглушенным тоном, и громкие слова Джареда заставили их вздрогнуть. — Мы тут немного голодные, грязные и уставшие, не пустишь перекантоваться на пару ночей, пока Дженсену получше не станет?

Девочка уже плакала в голос, и у Дженсена заныли виски. Он ничего не понимал.

Мэтт смотрел на Джареда долго и безучастно. Потом, тряхнув Гелию, строго посмотрел на нее, и она притихла. Переведя взгляд на Дженсена, он спросил, и в его голосе наконец-то прорезалось беспокойство, напомнившее Дженсену о прежнем Мэтте:

 — Ты болен?

Дженсен кивнул и сразу же добавил:

 — Но я не заразный.

 — Знаю, — согласился Мэтт, — ты бы иначе не пришел. Сильно болит? — он обратился к дочери, но Гелия мотнула головой. — Заснет скоро. Значит, ничего серьезного, — констатировал Мэтт. — У тебя всегда были проблемы с постановкой диагноза.

Дженсен дернулся, как от пощечины, но ничего не сказал: Мэтт был прав.

 — Проходите налево. Только разуйтесь, она везде бегает. Уложу — и приду.

Дженсен опустился на корточки, расшнуровывая ботинки, и Джаред плюхнулся рядом с ним.

 — Ты был прав, — шепнул Дженсен, — здесь действительно что-то не так.

 — Ты ему доверяешь?

Джаред, вытащив из голенища нож, повертел его в руках.

 — Убери, — Дженсен оттолкнул его ладонь, и Джаред, смерив его испытующим взглядом, небрежно бросил нож в ботинок.

Внимательно оглядываясь, Дженсен пошел в указанном Мэттом направлении. На стенах, как и прежде, висели засушенные веточки, картинки с рисунками и аппликациями Гелии, но все они были новыми: старые, самые первые, исчезли. Дженсен догадался, что они сгорели вместе с прошлым домом. Цветные прихватки, выстроившись в линию, тянулись до самой кухни, и Дженсен невольно ощутил прилив нежности: его по-прежнему умиляла в Мэтте страсть к рукоделию. Перед глазами встала картинка, как Мэтт сидит напротив и сосредоточенно пришивает оборки к новому платью Гелии, а Дженсен пялится на его надувшийся бицепс.

 — Прекрати, — Джаред несильно толкнул его в плечо.

 — Что? — Дженсен, затормозив на пороге кокетливой кухни, оглянулся на него.

 — Хватит вспоминать, как вы тут счастливо трахались.

 — Не тут, — покачал головой Дженсен, — это его новый дом. Старый сгорел.

Джаред, оттеснив плечом Дженсена, прошел на кухню и уселся за стол с краю. Подперев кулаком подбородок, он обвел взглядом комнатку и хмыкнул.

 — По крайней мере, — негромко произнес он, — хозяйка нас накормит.

Дженсен, обойдя кухню кругом, заглянул в сковородку на плите. И точно — картошка.

 — Угощайся, — раздался голос Мэтта. Он прошел на кухню и сел напротив Джареда. Устало закрыв глаза, он продолжил: — Простите, я просто… — он провел рукой по лицу. — Знаете, что страшно? Здесь никому нельзя доверять. Даже тем, кто не подводил. Они могут просто не справиться на этот раз. Гелия была у подруги, и ее родители обещали во время ночного обхода спрятать ее. Не вышло, и эти гребаные дозорные отправили ее домой одну, в темнотищу, не дав даже надеть туфельки. Потому что, — Мэтт, открыв глаза, запрокинул голову, словно пытаясь сдержать слезы, — закон и порядок. А тут еще и вы на пороге. Я бы должен вас сейчас выгнать. Или донести, пожаловаться, что вы силой проникли в мой дом.

 — Но ты этого не сделаешь, — утвердительно произнес Джаред.

 — Не сделаю, — согласился Мэтт.

Уголки его глаз поблескивали, и Дженсен с Джаредом неловко переглянулись.

Кашлянув, Дженсен тихо поинтересовался:

 — Так что у вас тут произошло?

 — А ты не знаешь? — прозрачно-зеленые глаза чуть не прожгли Дженсена насквозь. На ресницах дрожала безысходность. — Восточный режим. Примерно через месяц после того, как ты ушел.

 — Как мы расстались, — поправил Дженсен, но Мэтт лишь махнул рукой.

 — Уже без разницы. Мне поставили ультиматум: или я сжигаю свой старый дом, чтобы доказать, что я распрощался не только с американским солдатом, но и с воспоминаниями о нем, или ухожу. Куда бы я пошел с Гелией?.. Такие же требования выдвинули и еще нескольким людям. Нас лишили всех средств связи. Мы отрезаны от остальной планеты. Питаемся тем, что восточные притащат, и тем, что сами вырастим. Никуда не выходим дальше города — они боятся, что мы сбежим и расскажем, что нас колонизировали. Ввели строгий режим, чтобы было удобней управлять. Ладно хоть не заставили на них работать… хотя часть продуктов все равно им отдаем.

 — У вас должна быть ночь? — нахмурился Дженсен. — Поэтому и обход, и такая тишина?..

Мэтт кивнул.

 — Угощайтесь, — равнодушно произнес он, — на плите, в погребе… Что хотите. Ванная, — Мэтт указал рукой в сторону, — свободная комната, — он неопределенно взмахнул ладонью. — Постельное белье приготовлю. Вместе спите?

 — Да.

 — Нет, — одновременно с Джаредом ответил Дженсен и гневно взглянул на него. — Нет, мы спим отдельно.

Джаред украдкой закатил глаза и чуть слышно фыркнул.

«Попытаться стоило», — прочитал Дженсен в его движениях.

Мэтт не проявил никакого интереса.

 — Поставлю раскладушку, а там разберетесь. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, — он поднялся на ноги. — Дженсен, — Мэтт глянул на него, — утром посмотришь Гелию?

 — Конечно.

Проводив Мэтта взглядом, Дженсен не сдержал тяжелого вдоха. Найдя две тарелки, он поставил их на стол, наложил им с Джаредом выращенной в Гавани сладковатой картошки. Приоткрыв дверь в погреб, он с сомнение посмотрел на шаткую лестницу и непроглядную тьму. Решил обойтись и отошел в сторону.

Его мучили невеселые мысли. Он слышал какие-то отголоски о том, что восточные захватывают города челноков, чтобы набрать себе союзников, вводят диктатуру… Но он не мог представить, что подобное могло случиться с теми, кого он знал. Они и сами колонизировали пару поселений, но вели себя как гости — и жители отвечали им тем же.

Восточные же…

Дженсен вновь вздохнул.

Ели они молча. Мэтт не появлялся, и Дженсен догадался, что он сидит рядом с дочерью.

 — Его действительно зовут Мэтт? Странное имя для челнока, — сказал Джаред.

 — Мэ-а-ти-но-ха-ра-ти, — по слогам произнес Дженсен. — Мэтта придумал я, и оно как-то прижилось. Ему даже больше нравится, чем собственное. Ему вообще земное по вкусу.

 — Я заметил, — едко отозвался Джаред, исподтишка хлопнув Дженсена по бедру.

 — Придурок.

 — Ну а то. А шрам у него откуда такой?

 — Сам расскажет, если захочет.

Дженсен уже давно перестал замечать, что лицо Мэтта от глаза до подбородка прочерчивает белая тонкая полоса. Он знал, откуда она появилась, но не считал себя вправе рассказывать.

Джаред настаивать не стал.

 — А мать где у девочки?

 — Сбежала, едва родив. Так что Мэтт отец-герой.

 — Смотрю, он с лихвой заменяет ей женскую ласку, — хмыкнул Джаред, обводя красноречивым взглядом кухню со всеми ее украшениями, салфеточками и разноцветными кастрюльками.

Обозлившись, Дженсен со всей силы саданул локтем под ребра Джареду, и тот закашлялся.

 — Да, заменяет. И у него отлично получается воспитывать ее в одиночку. И тебе лучше попридержать язык в доме человека, который принял нас на свой страх и риск, рискнув собой и дочерью.

 — Ладно, мышка, — согласился Джаред. — Может быть, ты все же за своими книжками не потерял яйца, — он потер бок.

 — Угу. Тебе с момента знакомства хотелось их наличие проверить?

Джаред захихикал.

 — Можно потрогать, чтобы убедиться?

Колено обхватила широкая ладонь и медленно скользнула вверх.

Дженсен уставился на Джареда, но горло не желало работать, и с губ не срывалась ответная насмешка. Крепко сжимая бедро Дженсена, Джаред  вел ладонь выше, сдвигая ее к внутренней стороне все больше. Остановившись на полпути, он потер пальцами внутренний шов штанов, не отводя от Дженсена взгляда.

Он был так близко, что Дженсену нужно было лишь качнуться вперед — и он бы столкнулся с острым кончиком носа, провел бы губами по ресницам, подул на челку, убирая ее в сторону, чтобы она не мешалась, не лезла на игривые глаза. И, конечно же, ему требовалось совсем крошечное движение, чтобы коснуться губ.

 — Так мы спим раздельно? — прошептал Джаред и опустил взгляд на губы Дженсена. Он чуть сильнее сжал его бедро.

Дженсен усмехнулся уголком губ.

 — Мое измученное лихорадкой тело не выдержит, если со мной рядом будет спать что-то большое и горячее, — ухмыльнулся он и непринужденно выбрался из-за стола.

 — Динамо, — Дженсен спиной почувствовал веселую улыбку Джареда. — Большое и горячее может не выдержать и взорваться.

 — Пусть оно потерпит еще немного, я не привык спать с первыми встречными, — кинул через плечо Дженсен.

В комнате, что Мэтт отвел им под спальню, нашлась одноместная кровать и раскладушка, обе уже заправленные. Сверху заботливо лежали полотенца и две чистые майки.

Джаред, приложив одну к себе, радостно заявил:

 — Она будет выгодно обтягивать все мои кубики.

 — Не сомневаюсь, — подхватив полотенца, Дженсен направился в ванную. Вслед ему донесся голос Джареда:

 — Вот надену — и ты еще пожалеешь, что меня так долго динамишь!

Дженсен лишь улыбнулся. Призрак прикосновений Джареда уже растворился, но одно только воспоминание о них будоражило сознание. «Или это просто температура», — одернул себя Дженсен.

Встав под душ, он глянул на уровень воды в баке. Надо предупредить Джареда, чтобы экономил — все-таки в доме ребенок живет… Кипяток расплавлял задубевшие мышцы, прижигал кожу. Дженсен размотал повязку и тщательно промыл рану на ладони, шипя от боли. Кровь уже не текла.

От жары быстро стало дурно, и Дженсен, в последний раз ополоснувшись уже прохладной водой, выбрался из душа. Протерев запотевшее зеркало, он мельком посмотрел на свое отражение, решил, что не выглядит таким уж больным, и отвернулся.

…Интересно, а Джареду понравится, что у него по плечам рассыпаны веснушки?

Дженсен тряхнул головой, прогоняя щекочущие нервы мысли. Неспешно вытершись, он натянул белую майку. Она пришлась впору. Ему и раньше подходили вещи Мэтта.

Чистого нижнего белья, конечно, никто ему не оставил. Завязав на поясе полотенце, Дженсен выстирал трусы и украдкой повесил их сушиться в уголке. Туда же отправил и носки. Порывшись по шкафчикам Мэтта, он нашел бритву и смахнул с лица рыжеватую щетину. Промыв лезвия, Дженсен оставил станок на раковине — наверняка Джаред поймет намек. В том же шкафчике Дженсен обнаружил невскрытую упаковку стерильного бинта. Невесело усмехнувшись вязи букв, Дженсен надорвал ее.

А от чего он, собственно, бежит? Он выжил с Джаредом в первые дни, Джаред ни разу не струсил, не бросил. Не это ли показатель ответственного отношения к окружающим? И он слишком настойчив для искателя легкого секса…

Прикусив губу, Дженсен попытался разложить для себя все так же аккуратно, как Мэтт раскладывал по полочкам свои вещи.

Чего ради он строит из себя недотрогу, если его заводят даже пошлости Джареда, не говоря уже о прикосновениях?

Дженсен выходил из ванной, твердо решив, что если Джаред переведет их отношения в горизонтальную плоскость, то Дженсен просто поплывет по течению и подчинится. У него не так уж много здесь возможностей, чтобы разбрасываться потенциальными любовниками. А если не срастется… Что ж, они взрослые люди, чтобы обижаться друг на друга после разрыва.

Придерживая полотенце, Дженсен вернулся в комнату. Джаред, развалившись в кресле, укрытом вязаным пледом, сразу же встрепенулся.

 — Забинтуешь? — Дженсен, подойдя к нему, протянул бинт.

 — Разумеется, — Джаред сонно улыбнулся. — Оценил уже мои навыки медбрата?

 — А то.

Дженсен опустился на подлокотник кресла, задевая ноги Джареда своими.

Джаред мягко взял ладонь Дженсена за запястье и сдвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы Дженсену было, где разместиться. Умелыми движениями Джаред бинтовал ладонь, и Дженсен следил за ним с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он заерзал, пытаясь усесться на жестком подлокотнике поудобнее. Полы полотенца разошлись, оголяя бедро.

Джаред завязал бантик и опустил взгляд. Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на ногу Дженсена, потом скользнул чуть выше, где полотенце чуть топорщилось.

Он резко склонился, лизнул бедро поперек широким движением, и Дженсен вздрогнул всем телом, член тут же дернулся, реагируя на прикосновение. Джаред как ни в чем не бывало встал, небрежно толкнул Дженсена в плечо. Он, и так с трудом балансировавший на подлокотнике, свалился в кресло на живот.

Задницу обожгло шлепком, и Дженсен сам не понял, как развел ноги. Но прикосновений больше не было, и Дженсен залился румянцем, уговаривая себя, что ничего такого не произошло, он просто упал, не удержав равновесия, а его бесстыдно расставленные в сторону коленки и почти сползшее полотенце… это все просто последствия неловкого и позорного падения.

Ему до сумасшествия захотелось трахнуться.

 — Таблетки и вода рядом с кроватью, — напомнил Джаред перед тем, как уйти в ванную.

Мучительно краснея и ругая себя на чем свет стоит, Дженсен торопливо заглотил антибиотики и забрался под одеяло.

От подушки пахло травами, и в памяти вспыхнули воспоминания, как Дженсен, уткнувшись в эти подушки щекой, сдерживал стоны, чтобы не разбудить Гелию.

Завернувшись в одеяло как в кокон, он закрыл глаза. Под закрытыми веками так и стоял Джаред, и Дженсен уже не пытался прогнать возбуждающие картинки — у него точно не получится от них избавиться этой ночью.

Спасало лишь то, что из-за таблеток сон приходил почти мгновенно.

…По голени проходилось перышко, и Дженсен завозился, уходя от прикосновения. Но перышко полетело за ним, и его кончик коснулся под коленкой, щекоча. Дженсен извернулся и… проснулся. Открыв глаза, он ничего не понял. Проморгавшись, Дженсен сначала увидел полоску света под дверью. Он заторможено сообразил, что находится на территории челноков, у Мэтта. Вчерашнее было как в дымке.

Сев на кровати, Дженсен склонил голову. Джаред перед тем, как лечь, подтянул раскладушку ближе, вплотную к постели Дженсена, и это его пальцы, зацепившиеся за кровать, Дженсен принял за перышко. В груди всколыхнулась теплая волна и перетекла ниже, обожгла лавой низ живота.

Дженсен уставился на Джареда. Он спал на спине, раскладушка провисла почти до пола, но Джареда это не волновало. Одну руку он закинул на постель Дженсена, а вторую уложил под голову, словно заранее продумывал, в какой позе он будет смотреться эффектней.

Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что в последний раз наблюдал за спящим Джаредом прошлой ночью, и это входит в привычку — разглядывать его.

Джаред, в отличие от Дженсена, предложенную Мэттом майку проигнорировал. Он спал обнаженным, и Дженсен едва справился с искушением потрогать рельефную грудь и стальной пресс. Глаза все больше привыкали к темноте, из-за недостаточно плотно занавешенных окон пробивался слабый свет, и Дженсен мог разглядеть твердые соски Джареда в темном ореоле и дорожку волос, спускавшуюся от живота вниз.

Дженсен и сам не понял, как потянулся к краю одеяла, чтобы спустить его ниже, но вовремя отдернул руку.

Ему в голову пришла шальная мысль: Джаред без предупреждения лизнул его в бедро, так почему бы Дженсену не ответить ему тем же? Или почти тем же… Рот наполнился слюной, едва Дженсен представил, как обхватит губами бусинку соска, пощекочет ее языком, как Джаред случайным щекотным прикосновением коснулся ноги Дженсена.

Подобравшись к краю кровати, он задержал дыхание. Неслышно поставив руку на пол между кроватью и раскладушкой, Дженсен перенес на нее вес, свесился с постели и, потянувшись к Джареду, накрыл губами его сосок. Он обвел его языком, ткнул кончиком в самую середину горошины, хотел уже отстраниться, пока не спалился, но на голову ему резко опустилась ладонь, и Дженсен чуть было не сжал от неожиданности зубы.

 — Предупреждал бы, — хрипло произнес Джаред. Он надавил Дженсену на затылок, прижимая к себе, и Дженсен, шире распахнув губы, провел по соску всей плоскостью языка. — У меня ж рефлексы, я и убить сразу мог. — Оттянув Дженсена за волосы, Джаред взглянул на него и пожаловался: — Не вижу ничего.

 — А я уже привык, — шепнул Дженсен, радуясь, что Джаред не видит, как он покраснел.

У него задрожала рука, на которую он опирался, и дрожь передалась на все тело — а может быть, Дженсена забило совсем не от этого, а от бешеной близости, от ее скорого обещания, или даже от страха, что Джаред отпихнет его и продолжит спать дальше.

 — Иди сюда, — пробормотал Джаред и за шею потянул Дженсена на себя.

Дженсен резво перебрался с кровати на раскладушку Джареда, лег на него сверху, все еще не в силах справиться с дрожью.

 — Чего ты?.. — Джаред широко провел ладонью по позвоночнику, стиснул задницу и подтянул Дженсена чуть повыше.

Дженсен расслабился, растекся на литой груди, вжался носом в изгиб плеча, жадно вдохнул. Ему сносило голову горячее тело, сантиметры между ними. Их разделяло одеяло, и Джаред вытянул его из-под Дженсена, отбросил в сторону. Футболку с Дженсена он так и не снял.

 — Хорошо, — выдохнул Дженсен, прижавшись пахом к низу живота Джареда, почувствовав кожей жесткие короткие волоски на лобке. — Ох…

 — Давай, разведи, — шумно дыша, Джаред спустил ладони на бедра Дженсена чуть пониже ягодиц, потянул в стороны, — тебе ж хочется…

Дженсен весь затрепетал, покорно развел ноги, и пальцы Джареда провели по внутренней стороне бедер вверх. Он потер мошонку Дженсена, скользнул выше. Оттянув одну ягодицу в сторону, Джаред грубовато надавил на вход, большим пальцем провел несколько раз по нежной коже, и Дженсен выгнулся в пояснице, подставляясь под прикосновения. Член уже стоял, край футболки испачкался в смазке, проступившей на головке.

 — Классный, — зашептал Джаред, — отзывчивый какой.

 — Ага, — Дженсен, закрыв глаза, потянулся к губам Джареда, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и поцеловал.

Щетина колола кожу вокруг губ — Джаред так и не побрился, широкие ладони с шершавыми пальцами то мяли задницу, то гладили спину и неизменно вминали Дженсена ближе, и Дженсена вело от всей гаммы чувств. Дернувшись, он проехался вставшим членом по животу Джареда, футболка задралась, собираясь складками, и Джаред крепко прижал его к себе за поясницу, направил свой член к ягодицам Дженсена. Он был огромным, таким толстым и большим, что его захотелось в себя еще больше.

Влажная головка мазнула по мошонке, и Дженсен подумал — пусть, пусть даже без смазки, только скорей бы уже…

Джаред, оставив член меж ягодиц Дженсена, так, что при каждом движении Дженсена он скользил, оставляя капельки смазки на коже, крепко сжал его бедра.

 — Знаешь, чего хочу? — прошептал Джаред. Дженсен, касаясь губами его щеки, промычал, особо не разбирая слов. Он двигался мелкими толчками, терся о живот Джареда, и ему было хорошо. Потянувшись за спину, он взял в ладонь член Джареда, прижал его себе между ягодиц. — Эй, слушай меня, — Джаред схватил Дженсена за волосы, до боли сжал их в кулаке, поднял его голову.

 — У тебя большой, — Дженсен облизнулся.

 — Хочу, чтобы ты сначала на мне попрыгал, — заговорил Джаред, и Дженсен, широко распахнув глаза, посмотрел на него. Член Джареда был горячим, всех горячее, и Дженсен медленно, с удовольствием водил по нему ладонью, размазывая по стволу смазку. Он ласкал его, тащился от размера, гладил головку и хотел, чтобы Джаред поскорее растянул ею мышцы входа. — А потом перевернуть тебя на живот, заломить руки, вздернуть задницу и оттрахать до конца.

 — Д-давай, — споткнувшись, проговорил Дженсен, и Джаред, усмехнувшись, шлепнул его. — Нравится моя задница? — хитро улыбнулся Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул:

 — С первого взгляда понравилась.

Дженсен провел губами по виску Джареда, слизывая соленый пот.

 — Давай, — он завозился, собравшись сесть, но Джаред, крепко обхватив его за талию, ловко перевернулся, подмяв под собой Дженсена.

Раскладушка спружинила, и Дженсен коснулся лопатками пола через тонкий слой материи, и в следующий миг у него выбило из легких воздух от навалившегося сверху Джареда. Футболка мешала, но Дженсен не хотел снимать ее, она даже добавляла пикантности.

 — Придурок, — Джаред лизнул его в губы, — порву ведь тебя.

 — Хочу, — упрямо произнес Дженсен. — Может…

 — Я у твоего бывшего просить смазку не буду. Зато завтра оттрахаю так, что колени разъезжаться будут, — Джаред зашептал прямо в ухо, задышал часто.

Дженсен скрестил ноги на его талии, пропихнул ладонь между их телами, но Джаред поймал его за запястье, завел руку ему за голову. Дженсен сам поднял вторую руку, покорно отдаваясь Джареду, дурея от его силы.

Ему хотелось, безумно хотелось провести весь день, всю ночь в постели, раз он дорвался, хотелось во всех позах, чтобы Джаред бесстыдно вертел его, раскладывал и трахал, как только пожелает. Ему хотелось взять в рот, чтобы тяжелая головка ткнулась в щеку, натягивая кожу, но Джаред ничего не просил и не делал, только стискивал руки и смотрел темными глазами.

 — Джаред, — попросил Дженсен, — пожалуйста…

 — Я думаю, что хочу первее, — Джаред крепче сжал запястья Дженсена, стиснул больно — и тут же отпустил, в одно плавное движение скользнул вниз, походя подхватив ноги Дженсена под колени, и взял член в рот.

Дженсен выгнулся, едва не взвыв. Джаред заглотил почти полностью, через несколько быстрых толчков взял до горла, и его гладкие стенки обхватили упоительно, хорошо, прекрасно. Джаред тут же выпустил почти до конца, мучительно задержал губы под головкой, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать, а потом медленно повел вниз. Взяв в ладонь член Дженсена, он вытянул вдоль него два пальца, обхватил их губами вместе со стволом, лизнул их. Чуть разведя пальцы, он провел языком и между ними.

Дженсен прикусил свое предплечье, чтобы не издать ни звука.

Снова увеличив темп, Джаред убрал ладонь, подложил другую руку под копчик Дженсена и скользнул между ягодиц влажными пальцами. Закружив вокруг входа, он вставил один, и Дженсен выгнулся, подставляясь. Он потерялся в тепле и влажности рта Джареда, в прикосновениях к мышцам ануса. Он насаживался на разрабатывавшие его пальцы, толкался глубже в глотку, и когда Джаред, протолкнув два пальца и провернув их, коснулся простаты, Дженсен не сдержал стона.

Джаред, выпустив его член изо рта, подтолкнул Дженсена под поясницу. Придерживая одной рукой, помог задрать задницу и несколько раз провел языком по краям ануса. Дженсен крепче укусил руку, теряясь от влажного и мягкого, ласкающего вход, но Джаред уже снова насадился ртом на член, еще быстрее задвигал пальцами, долбя по простате, и Дженсен, затрепыхавшись, сорвался, не успев даже предупредить Джареда. Оргазм растянулся, и Дженсену показалось, что он кончал целую вечность, один бесконечный миг, пульсировал на пальцах Джареда, кончал ему в рот, а Джаред сосал головку, пока Дженсен, обмякнув, не рухнул на закачавшуюся вверх-вниз раскладушку.

Лишь тогда Джаред, выпустив Дженсена, подполз к нему и, взяв за челюсть, надавил, заставив открыть рот. Ничего не понимая, Дженсен осоловело посмотрел на него и послушно распахнул губы.

Джаред приник к его губам, и Дженсен почти сразу пришел в себя: в рот ему полилась собственная сперма. Вытаращившись на Джареда, Дженсен не мог найти в себе сил сопротивляться, только быстро-быстро сглатывал, пока Джаред не увлек его в поцелуй.

 — Это отвратительно круто, — прошептал Дженсен, отстранившись от Джареда. Он облизнулся, все еще чувствуя привкус своей спермы.

 — Ага, — легкомысленно подтвердил Джаред. Он толкнулся крепким стояком Дженсену в бедро, и Дженсен развел ноги, приглашая. — Неа, — замотал Джаред головой, — говорю же — порву. У тебя таких больших не было, а? — в его голосе зазвучало самодовольство.

 — Нет, — Дженсен потянулся к его члену. — Классный… Я не смогу тебе так же круто отсосать, — признался Дженсен.

 — И не надо, — пробормотал Джаред, — перевернись на живот.

Поднявшись на руках, Джаред дал ему пространство для маневра, и Дженсен быстро перевернулся. Джаред опустился сверху, оперся на локоть, взял член в другую руку. Головка заскользила между чуть влажными от слюны ягодицами Дженсена, дыхание Джареда становилось тяжелее и быстрее.

Уткнувшись носом в подушку, Дженсен чувствовал запах травы. Всегда теперь, что ли, член будет вставать от этих ароматов?.. Как у собаки Павлова выработается рефлекс…

Хлюпающие звуки наполнили комнату. Дженсен, склонив голову, лизнул ладонь Джареда, покоящуюся на раскладушке, и потянул его пальцы в рот. Обхватив их губами, Дженсен лизнул их, и Джаред перехватил инициативу: пропихнул горстью в рот, натягивая губы Дженсена, уголки губ, казалось, вот-вот треснут, но Дженсен даже не думал сопротивляться.

Джаред быстро дрочил себе, и при каждом движении головка ходила между ягодицами, дразнила. Дженсен взял в рот пальцы Джареда до костяшек, вылизал их, пощекотал каждую перепонку. Джаред поймал его язык, зажав между двумя пальцами, и почти сразу отпустил.

Джаред сбился с ритма и, замерев, кончил. Дженсен почувствовал, как сперма попадает ему на задницу, между ягодиц. Пальцы замерли, перестав терзать его рот, и Дженсен прикусил их. Джаред вытер руку, испачканную в сперме, о футболку Дженсена, рухнул сверху.

 — Всю задницу б тебе обкончал, — пробормотал он, — и спину. И внутрь.

 — Я тебе предлагал, — хрипло ответил Дженсен, — но ты отказался.

 — А ты бы выдержал? — с насмешкой спросил Джаред.

 — Нет, — Дженсен сейчас, когда спало одуряющее возбуждение, мог это признать. — Но…

 — Но ты просто так не отделаешься.

Джаред завозился, откатываясь в сторону, и Дженсен лег на бок. Джаред тут же прижался к нему со спины. Дженсен извернулся, стягивая потную футболку, и кинул ее на пол. Джаред провел кончиками пальцев по боку Дженсена, забрался под мышку, скользнул по груди и устроил ладонь на животе.

Дженсен, прищурившись, повернул тикер к себе, посмотрев на время. Прикинув разницу с восточным, он попытался сообразить, встал Мэтт или еще нет, и есть ли у них с Джаредом есть возможность проскочить в ванную и привести себя в порядок.

Выходило, что есть.

Дженсен попытался встать, но Джаред крепче прижал его к себе и резко укусил за шею, оттянув кожу.

 — Что ты…

 — Чтобы он не думал, что место вакантно, — Джаред звонко шлепнул Дженсена по ягодице.

 — Я сидеть не смогу, — зашипел Дженсен, вырываясь из рук Джареда.

 — И очень хорошо, — зевнул Джаред. — Тогда уж точно никто ни твою задницу не рискнет позариться.

Кожа от сильного шлепка горела, но Дженсен не стал признаваться, что это даже приятно.

 

**3**

Мэтт, глубоко вздохнув, все же отвлекся от затянувшегося разглядывания своих ногтей и поднял взгляд на Дженсена.

 — Ты… прости за то, что я говорил позавчера, — смущенно произнес он. — Все как-то наложилось друг на друга — и Гелия, и вспомнилось, как мы с ней переезжали… еще и восточные. Я в постоянном напряжении — вдруг перепутаю, с какой ноги положено вставать, и меня отправят на работы?

 — Я понимаю, не оправдывайся, — кивнул Дженсен. Он не ждал извинений и был удивлен, когда Мэтт позвал его поговорить, намекнув, что Джаред ему будет только мешать. — Что за работы?

 — За провинности, — усмехнулся Мэтт. — Тупая и тяжелая работа: тебя одевают в униформу, а на самом деле — просто огромные тулупы, в которых спину-то разогнуть сложно, и заставляют копать. Говорят, что мы так нефть ищем. На самом деле — просто усмиряем свою гордыню, слишком непослушные мы для них. После дня таких работ еще неделю страдаешь от болей в спине и не можешь ничего делать, — Мэтт нахмурился и отвел глаза.

 — Тебя посылали на них, — понял Дженсен. — Мне жаль… правда жаль, Мэтт.

 — А, — он передернул плечами, — дело давнее. Ты уверен, — неожиданно обеспокоенно спросил он, — что заслать твоего йети к Гелии — хорошая идея?

 — Разумеется, — кивнул Дженсен. — Думаю, с программой первого класса он как-нибудь поможет ей справиться. К тому же ему дико скучно, и лучше направить его энергию в мирное русло.

Свет мигал, и прыгающее напряжение как будто выкристаллизовывалось, натягиваясь между Мэттом и Дженсеном прочными нитями. Дженсену было неловко. Они с Джаредом злоупотребили гостеприимством, сегодня вечером Мэтту опять придется врать в лицо дозорным, что у него дома никого, кроме дочери, и неизвестно еще, поверят ли ему.

 — У вас есть здесь рентген-кабинет? — спросил Дженсен. — Лучше на самотек не пускать, пусть Гелию посмотрит врач. Или хотя бы снимок заполучи, а я подумаю, что можно сделать. Скорее всего, это просто вывих, но стоит перестраховаться.

 — Я попрошу медика оккупантов помочь. Это не проблема. Детей они не обижают.

Между ними снова повисло молчание, и Дженсен не знал, чем его перебить.

Он уже спросил все, что хотел, уяснил про установленный в городе режим. Опустив взгляд, он разглядывал лежащие на столе руки Мэтта, прежде всегда ухоженные, мягкие, а теперь — загрубевшие, с несмываемой грязью под ногтями от каждодневной работы в поле. Дженсен был удивлен, что за чертой города прижился искусственный грунт, но Мэтт заверил его, что урожая хватает и на город, и на расположившуюся рядом часть восточных.

Что-то настойчиво зудело в голове, не давало покоя. Дженсен никак не мог ухватиться за мысль.

 — Вы вместе? — Мэтт неопределенно кивнул головой в сторону детской, где Джаред пытался помочь Гелии сделать уроки.

 — Не знаю, — Дженсен задумчиво посмотрел вбок. — Наверно, да. Вроде того.

 — Он огромный, — недовольно произнес Мэтт, и Дженсен учуял легкую ревность в его тоне. — Занимает все свободное пространство…

 — Он не огромный, он просто деятельный и двигается много, вот тебе и кажется, что он одновременно везде, — пояснил Дженсен. — А ты… ни с кем больше?

 — Не до того было.

Дженсен промолчал. Говорить было не о чем. Он знал, что нужно пообещать, что они с Джаредом уйдут этой же ночью, но ему хотелось провести в покое еще хотя бы один день. Температура почти не поднималась, кровать была мягкой, а Джаред любил обниматься во сне, и Дженсен не мог заставить себя попрощаться с этим домом. Ему нравилась стряпня Мэтта, от болтовни Гелии теплело в груди, и Дженсен, когда она, хромая, возвращалась из школы, даже пробовал заплетать белокурые волосы в косички. Шелковые пряди вырывались, но Дженсен все равно улыбался, вспоминал Маккензи, вспоминал дом.

Потом на ум приходили надежды родителей, их вера в него, и хорошее настроение пропадало. Но ненадолго — Дженсен уже привык к тому, что в его жизни началась полоса с одними только падениями.

Половицы скрипнули под уверенными шагами, и в кухню протиснулся Джаред. Места и правду словно убавилось вполовину. Взяв табурет, Джаред придвинул его почти вплотную к Дженсену и сел, скрестив на столе локте.

 — Теперь она точно лучше всех в классе будет вычитать и складывать столбиком, — похвастался он. — Что обсуждали?

Голос Джареда звучал непринужденно, но Дженсен, чуткий к его интонациям, уловил ревность и едва смог сдержать усмешку.

Взгляд Джареда метался по кухне, но то и дело его притягивало к лицу Мэтта, и Дженсен, чтобы пресечь это, рубанул, решил, как в прорубь прыгнув:

 — Мы уйдем следующей ночью.

Джаред беспокойно посмотрел на Дженсена, но промолчал.

— Не могу вас задерживать, — Мэтт прикусил губу. — Если бы я жил один — я бы еще попробовал рискнуть и подержать вас еще. Но если меня заберут, то что будет с Гелией? Кстати, — Мэтт глянул на часы, — пора лезть в погреб. Скоро придут.

Дженсен, поднявшись, дернул на себя дверь погреба и, морщась, начал спускаться по хлипкой лестнице. По коже сразу побежали мурашки, все волоски встали дыбом от холода. Дженсен торопливо пригнулся, усевшись в стороне, втиснулся спиной в деревянные полки, чтобы освободить место для Джареда.

Тот, быстро спустившись, подсел к Дженсену.

Дверь закрылась, отрубив полоску света, и Дженсен лишь на ощупь смог различить лицо Джареда.

 — Устал, — пожаловался он.

 — От Гелии? — удивился Дженсен. — Вы же полчаса максимум просидели.

 — Нет. От темноты. Проснусь — темно, ложусь — темно, днем хожу по дому — темно. Не думал, что вечную ночь настолько тяжело вынести.

 — Привыкай, — посоветовал Дженсен, — день может наступить завтра, а может и через месяц. Или даже больше. Как звезды встанут.

Джаред привалился боком к ногам Дженсена. Он обхватил его голень ладонью, положил подбородок на колено Дженсена и протянул:

 — Это ты сейчас типа скаламбурил, да?

 — Угу.

 — Стремный у тебя юмор. Лучше не шути. Я развеселю компанию за тебя.

Дженсен не видел в кромешной темноте совсем ничего, только чувствовал. Джаред грел, как печка, он всегда обжигал, как будто никогда не мерз. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что его «всегда» началось неделю назад, всего неделю. Запустив руку в волосы Джареда, Дженсен задумчиво перебирал его пряди.

 — Ты смелый.

 — Почему? — не понял Дженсен. — Ты же недавно еще только говорил, что я слабак.

Джаред ничего не ответил. Тогда Дженсен заговорил:

 — Я не смелый. Просто мне все равно. Ты знаешь… я вот убил человека, того восточного на пропускном пункте, и ничего не почувствовал. Я могу оправдываться плохим самочувствием, чем угодно, — но факт остается фактом. Я не держусь за свою жизнь, потому что не могу сохранить чужую, хоть меня и обязывает к этому моя профессия. Я шел к этому семь лет, и все продолбал. Поэтому мне не страшно. Мне никак.

 — С тем восточным парнем у тебя не было другого выбора. Все просто — или он тебя, или ты его. Я думал, что тебе на руку сыграет элемент неожиданности, и ты его сможешь сразу оглушить.

 — Да нет, я сразу слажал. С чего это ты в меня поверил? Ты же не доверяешь никому.

 — А не знаю, — легкомысленно ответил Джаред. — Есть что-то в тебе. Только уверенности не хватает. Ты, может, и считаешь меня глупым, но я просто по-другому расставляю приоритеты. Мне плевать было на климат этой планеты — узнал, что температура почти не колеблется, и ладно. На животных и растения — тем более плевать. На эту нефть с плотно уложенной в спираль структурой углерода — тоже плевать… Спалился, — Джаред неестественно засмеялся. — Выдал, что понимаю кое-то. Неважно. Вот людей я внимательно изучил. Команду, в которую меня записали, города, посмотрел несколько видео, фоток побольше. Знаешь, как я с тобой познакомился? Наугад ткнул в один клип, а там ты на каком-то празднике. Улыбаешься, глаза пьяные, щеки покраснели. И говоришь: лаблазия — оч-ч-чень интеесссное растение, — ловко сымитировал его голос Джаред.

Дженсен покраснел. Он помнил этот день. Они всей командой напились местной настойки, оказавшейся крепче русской водки, и балагурили всю ночь. В тот же день Дженсен и познакомился с Мэттом, начал болтать о своей великой врачебной карьере, нести чушь… Странно, что Мэтт дослушал его до конца.

 — Потом, — продолжал Джаред, — я еще несколько видео с тобой нашел. И фотографий. Я смотрел на тебя и думал: что случилось, что у этого парня в глазах поселилась такая печаль? Ты же другим был… Я даже так, на пленке это видел. И знаешь… осколочное ранение мало кто бы смог ликвидировать в полевых условиях, когда и инструментов-то никаких нет.

Дженсен весь закаменел.

Джаред больше ничего не рассказывал, ничего не спрашивал. Не увещевал и не уговаривал. Он только гладил ноги Дженсена, целовал через плотную ткань штанов, утешал прикосновениями.

Легче не становилось.

Вот и весь секрет — всплыл мертвой рыбой на поверхность. Джаред, видимо, только прикидывается шутом — дурак не смог бы вскрыть запароленные файлы. Не нашел бы информацию о позорной первой вылазке Дженсена. И Дженсен точно помнил, что не говорил, какое ранение было у первого убитого им человека — значит, Джаред действительно докопался до этого сам.

То была серьезная кампания, в команде было несколько спецов, и Дженсена взяли как выдающегося молодого специалиста — купились на его оценки и рекомендации. Дженсен был в себе уверен на двести процентов, думал, что все будет легко. Что в жизни все так же, как и на учебе, и ему не составит труда ликвидировать раны бойцов, пытавшихся отвоевать честно занятый кусок территории. Дженсен попрощался с Мэттом, улетел на Глизе, где бушевала настоящая война, а не шахматная партия по правилам, как здесь. Его вернули через месяц — сам попросился. На Землю возвращаться было стыдно, он бы не смог смотреть в глаза родственникам, а других планет не знал.

Дженсен чувствовал, как по ладоням ползет теплая кровь, как он погружает руки в мягкие ткани, как берет холодные щипцы… Как дубеет тело у него на коленях, а зрачки становятся кошачьими — наступление смерти необратимо.

Не сразу до Дженсена дошло, что кровь ему померещилась — это Джаред крепко держал его за ладони.

Темнота делала только хуже — подогревала образы, вставшие перед глазами.

Дженсен хотел сказать что-нибудь, но не мог. Горло сжало стальной перчаткой, никакой трахеотомией не поможешь, да и кто будет помогать? Зачем помогать врачу, на которого так понадеялись, которому поверили, и который так облажался? На самом же первом задании. Он подвел всех.

Над головой раздались шаги, и Дженсен, задрав голову, вынырнул из воспоминаний.

Хватит заниматься самобичеванием. Сделанного не исправишь. Ничего обратно не вернешь. Надо сидеть тихо, чтобы их не заметили. Чтобы не принести проблем Мэтту.

Дженсен весь обратился в слух.

Дозорный говорил на языке челноков, межпланетном наречии, космическом эсперанто, и язык давался ему нелегко. Он строил короткие фразы, а Мэтт, разыгрывая дурачка, отвечал цветисто, многословно, и дозорный явно начинал злиться.

Шаги снова раздались, и половица скрипнула прямо над их с Джаредом головами.

Рука Джареда крепче стиснула пальцы — не в страхе, а наоборот, храбрясь, безмолвно обещая — защищу тебя.

Мэтт продолжал болтать. Дженсен похолодел.

Половица скрипнула еще раз.

Потом шаги удалились.

Через пару минут дверь погреба рывком открылась.

 — Пронесло, — выпалил Мэтт.

 — Слышал, — кивнул Дженсен.

Джаред быстро полез по лестнице, и Дженсен, подталкивая его в задницу, раздраженно заговорил:

 — Кретин, ты чего храбрился, а?

 — О чем вы? — жалобно спросил Джаред.

 — Сам кретин, — Мэтт даже не обратил на него внимания, — это я с ними третий год живу и знаю, как общаться, а ты помалкивай.

 — Ты предложил им проверить подвал!

 — Проваливай и не мозоль мне глаза, мне надо это запить!

Мэтт был бледным как полотно, и Дженсен прикусил язык: парень и вправду испугался до ужаса.

 — Мы уйдем завтра, — пообещал Дженсен, — и даже, наверно, днем.

 — Да уж, уходите, — гнев Мэтта стихал.

Распахнув шкафчик, он вытащил бутылку темного стекла, придирчиво глянул на нее и пихнул в руки Дженсен.

 — На, порадуйтесь на дорожку. Смазку надо?

 — Ты как будто эту бутылку в жопу предлагаешь засунуть.

 — Надо, — одновременно с Дженсеном выпалил Джаред.

Мэтт вытащил другую бутылку, с чем-то мутноватым.

 — Проваливайте, — повторил он, — в шкафу поройтесь.

Дженсен хотел извиниться, но Джаред уже схватил его за руку и потащил в их комнату.

Захлопнув за ними дверь, Джаред подтолкнул Дженсена к кровати.

 — Послушай, — он опустился на колени между ног Дженсена, — давай поговорим. Составим план. Что хочешь. Я хочу выбраться с тобой из этого города, дойти до гребанного полевого госпиталя, вытрясти из тебя всю дурь. Все делают ошибки. Твой промах — не ошибка даже, ты ничего не мог сделать, и если у тебя не получилось один раз, то это не означает, что твои знания ничего не стоят и что ты не сможешь спасти кого-то другого. Дженсен, — Джаред взял его за руки и заглянул в глаза, — скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь?

Дженсен смотрел на него и не знал, что ответить.

 — Не знаю, — наконец-то произнес он, — пусто мне. Я выгорел, едва начав работать. Я больше не хочу быть врачом, как когда-то, потому что здесь не носят белые халаты и не проводят научную работу. Жизнь показала, что я бумажный работник, книжный червь, а никак не военный врач. Может быть, мне давно стоило переквалифицироваться в ботаника.

 — А выбраться живым хочешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Джаред. — Мне нужно это знать, Дженсен, — попросил он, — ответь честно. Когда мы шли сюда… мне показалось, что тебе все равно, выживешь ты или нет.

 — Так и есть, — подтвердил Дженсен. — Я сначала пытался идти, потому что вроде как был ответственен за тебя, а потом понял, что ты и сам не пропадешь. А сейчас… — он прислушался к себе. — Наверно, хочу. Чтобы точно знать, что с тобой ничего не случилось.

Джаред смотрел на него, пытаясь оценить, честен ли с ним Дженсен — вглядывался в лицо, как будто мог прочитать мысли. Кивнув, он поднялся с коленей, дошел до выключателя и вырубил свет. Вернувшись к Дженсену, он забрался к нему на колени, сжал бедра и, с усилием вытащив пробку из бутылки, объявил:

 — Будем пить.

 — А план? — напомнил Дженсен.

 — Как раз и придумаем. Хотя я вижу все предельно просто.

Джаред сделал глоток и передал бутылку Дженсену.

Напиток пах едко, к запаху спирта примешивалось что-то травяное. Дженсен смело приложился к горлышку, и губы тут же обожгло ядреной выпивкой, глотку продрало, но на место почти болезненных ощущений тут же пришло мягкое тепло. Голова задурманилась быстро, как будто алкоголь сразу же проникал в мозг.

Джаред забрал у него бутылку после трех глотков, приложился к ней еще раз сам и, заткнув пробкой, спустил ее на пол.

 — Секс с пьяным — сомнительное удовольствие, — пояснил он и поцеловал Дженсена.

Жаркие ладони жгли сильнее алкоголя, раскаленными стальными рукавицами прошлись по талии и сжали самое горло, не давая сделать и вдоха — Дженсен задыхался, пока не понял, что Джаред ласково гладит его пальцами по кадыку, а не дышит он сам.

Сивуха давала по мозгам, и Дженсен плыл от ощущений. Он провел ладонями по мускулистой спине Джареда, сжал крепкие ягодицы. Было мало, критически мало, и Дженсен быстро дернул его футболку вверх, чтобы добраться до обнаженной кожи.

Реальность выпадала кусками. Мускусно-вязкий воздух крошился под потолком.

Грудь Джареда хотелось кусать, остро впиваться, крутить соски, настраивая его тело на возбуждение прикосновениями к твердым горошинам, как настраивают радиоприемник, крутя ручки.

Джаред бился в руках как огромный дракон, и Дженсен повалил его на кровать, чтобы удержать, подчинить, оседлать. Он тут же поддался — большой, горячий-горячий-невозможный, наверно, даже ненастоящий — не видел Дженсен раньше таких существ, не чувствовал в себе такой пульсации, вторящей вибрации чужого тела под руками.

Его немного отрезвила резкая боль — по щеке, аж голову в сторону мотнуло, и Дженсен хрипло бросил:

 — Понял. Уносит.

Он надеялся, что Джаред поймет.

Вскочив с него, Дженсен, раздеваясь на ходу, попрыгал к шкафу. Что ж он какой большой, с кучей ящиков, как найти хоть что-то? Руками — по каждому отделению, все перебрать, наконец-то найти — и обратно, к Джареду, уже обнаженному и готовому.

Дженсен пожалел, что не может при дневном свете рассмотреть это тело в теплых оттенках, ласково обрисованное бежевыми тенями. Он провел по рельефным мышцам рукой — по груди, животу, запоминая на ощупь, коснулся члена. Облизав губы, Дженсен опустился на него ртом, взял головку. Попробовал дальше — не слишком получалось, но и пускай, хватит и так — солоно, терпко, много, тяжело, на языке гладко.

Выпустив член изо рта, Дженсен подобрался к Джареду повыше, к шумному дыханию, к поблескивающим от слюны губам, впился в них.

Дурман уже проходил, и Дженсен почти протрезвел — так же быстро, как и опьянел.

Расставив ноги так широко, как только позволяла кровать, он выдавил на ладонь смазку, потянулся к ягодицам. Не прекращая целовать Джареда, он проник в себя. Сразу, быстро — в последние две ночи Джаред достаточно раскрывал его своими пальцами, чтобы Дженсен привык.

 — Дай я, — Джаред разорвал поцелуй, потянул Дженсена за талию ближе к себе. — Да сядь ты!

Дженсен послушно опустился ему на мерно вздымающуюся грудь, и Джаред насадил его на пальцы, подтянул за бок вверх, снова вниз.

Дженсен насаживался на его руку, смотрел на Джареда. Член покачивался почти перед его лицом.

Дженсен чуть склонился, подхватил бутылку за горлышко, сделал один глоток. Сивуха потекла по подбородку, холодными каплями на грудь. Не удержавшись, Дженсен плеснул вина себе на руку и зажал рот Джареда. Шершавый язык тут же прошелся по ладони, ткнулся, расталкивая пальцы, и Дженсен погрузил их Джареду в рот.

Потом перенес руку себе на член.

Действие алкоголя все же не проходило — Дженсен так и упускал происходящее, терял минуты, он и сам не понял, когда в него успели влезть четыре пальца Джареда по самые костяшки.

 — Все, — со сбившимся дыханием выпалил Дженсен, — хочу, не могу уже.

Джаред почти мгновенно подхватил его за талию, подтолкнул назад.

Взявшись за основание члена Джареда, Дженсен направил его в себя. Крупная головка уперлась между ягодиц, и Дженсен опустился на нее.

Резковато, но без боли — пусть Дженсен что-то и упустил в подготовке, но Джаред растянул как надо, смазка едва ли не хлюпала в заднице.

Опустившись до конца, Дженсен замер. Пот крупными каплями скатывался с висков, колени подрагивали, и внутри заполнило так, что не двинуться. Дженсен глубоко дышал.

Джаред мягко гладил его по коленям, бедрам, легонько подрачивал член. Не торопил.

Дженсен медленно приподнялся, расслабился окончательно, смахнул со лба пот.

С Джаредом было хорошо — так, как надо, на полную, от каждого движения било по нервам. Дженсен не касался себя, только двигался на его члене. Джаред подкидывал бедра вверх, ходил в Дженсене четко, ритмично, как поршень.

Дженсена прошибло дрожью, когда ладони Джареда скользнули на ягодицы, развели их в стороны. Подушечка пальца надавила на мышцы ануса, потянула, и Дженсен задрожал всем телом, не понимая, как могло стать еще лучше от одних лишь мягких прикосновений.

 — Кончи так, на мне, — зашептал Джаред, — только от меня.

 — Да, — Дженсен быстрее затанцевал на его члене, изогнулся. Уперся ладонями в каменный пресс Джареда, с ума сходя от дразнящих пальцев сзади.

 — Ты еще больше сможешь принять… — шепот Джареда обволакивал. — Мой член, мои пальцы… хочешь? Скажи, хочешь?

 — Хочу, — Дженсен запрокинул голову.

Уже в боку кололо от быстрых движений, но боль угасала на фоне белых вспышек под веками от каждого касания простаты, от бесстыдных пальцев Джареда, мнущих задницу. Он тискал ягодицы, трогал анус, как будто пытаясь войти вместе с членом, и Дженсену на мгновение показалось, что Джареду удалось. Он резко опустился, яйца коснулись промежности, и прошибло осознанием: нет, не показалось.

Сердце подскочило к горлу, Дженсен по инерции дернулся еще несколько раз, разводя колени еще шире, выгнулся, распятый, до максимума растянутый, и сорвался, кончив себе на живот.

Задница сжалась, Дженсен напряг ягодичные мышцы, весь вытянулся в струнку, напряженный, готовый лопнуть. Джаред подкинул бедра, вытащил из него палец, сжал до боли, до синяков задницу, и рухнул с обрыва следом.

Дженсен подрагивал, принимая все в себя.

Когда Джаред расслабился, Дженсен аккуратно снялся с его члена, растянулся на Джареде. По плечу мягко скользили пальцы.

 — Охрененно, — наконец-то произнес Дженсен.

Задница немного ныла. Тело стало тяжелым, как будто пригвоздило к Джареду — ни двинуться, ни вздохнуть глубоко, сил ни на что нет, внутри расплавленным серебристым оловом растеклась усталость.

 — Угу.

Джаред заговорил спустя вечность.

 — Я таким тебя и представлял — классным, отзывчивым… краснеющим и милым. Наивным доктором. Ты ведь таким и был в первый год?

 — Наивный доктор… да, был.

Дженсен сполз в сторону, вжался в бок Джареда, закинул руку ему на грудь. Носом уткнулся почти в подмышку, от горьковатого запаха вело не хуже, чем от сивухи.

 — Глупо в этом признаваться, но я реально в тебя влюбился только по фоткам и нескольким видео.

 — Ты ж всеми днями трахался на Ките, — лениво напомнил Дженсен.

Просто для того, чтобы не дать себе замечтаться, представляя Джареда, который внимательно рассматривал его и думал о нем, даже не будучи знакомым лично.

 — Не всеми, я соврал. Проще зарекомендовать себя рубахой-парнем, тогда никто от тебя ничего ждать не будет. А потом преподнести сюрприз.

 — Сюрприз удался.

Дженсен накрыл ладонью расслабленный член Джареда, крупный даже сейчас.

 — Для меня тоже. Хочу кулаком тебя трахнуть.

 — Обойдешься.

 — Запретишь?

 — Запрещу.

 — Тогда заезжу тебя просто так.

 — А это — с удовольствием. Только не сегодня. А то я не только сидеть, но и ходить не смогу.

 

*

 

Посреди ночи как будто подбросило — Дженсен, вздрогнув, проснулся. Тяжелая рука спавшего на животе Джареда придавила грудь, не двинуться, плечо затекло, а левая рука занемела. Подняв ее вверх, Дженсен несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак. Постепенно по предплечью заструилась кровь, и стало легче.

Дженсен никак не мог поймать мысль. Он не ощущал себя отдохнувшим, и усталость телесная не давала разуму ясно работать.

Что казалось странным? Все пошло не так на этом задании — хотя бы потому, что эту область считали ничейной землей. Дженсен допускал, что патрулирующие воздушное пространство вертолеты могли не заметить маленький замаскированный лагерь, но та часть, на которую они с Джаредом наткнулись, была отнюдь не крошечной. В ней жило несколько десятков, если не сотен, человек, судя по количеству вагонов с медикаментами и припасами, а оружия наверняка было еще больше.

Дженсен сомневался, что там, возле Мифа, есть крупное месторождение оранжевой нефти. Скорее всего, просто база, от которой то и дело отправляются поисковые отряды. Такая же, как часть Дженсена.

Тогда это еще подозрительнее — то, что их послали на вражескую территорию. На личную территорию.

Второе происшествие — это тикер Джареда. Не может это быть простой случайностью после промаха с базой восточных. Кто-то специально выделил для него поломанное устройство. Зачем?

В голове яркой картинкой вспыхнуло недовольство Бермана. Старик был в недоумении: ему не приходило приказа подготовить экар для Звездной Ласточки, он был разбужен назойливым письмом. Значит… почти никто и не знал, что команду отправляют… Отправляют на верную смерть, отстраненно понял Дженсен.

Теперь стало понятней, почти вся мозаика, весь цветной витраж собрались — от них хотели избавиться. Осталось разглядеть стекло в самой середине — прочитать по картинке, по какой причине они должны были погибнуть при обстоятельствах, которые никто бы и не стал выяснять.

Дженсен напряженно размышлял, отбрасывая варианты один за другим. Они все не представляли никакой угрозы. От них не было толку. Он сам — мелкая сошка, неудачник, и даже если предположить, что он весьма умен, все равно логики никакой: он никак не применяет свои знания. Дженсен усмехнулся. Разве что это какой-нибудь земной биолог, возненавидевший его после очередных поправок к статье…

На ум пришли слова Джареда, сказанные им в первый день. Его восторг, когда он понял, что именно Дженсен досаждал ученым, с которыми считались на Земле.

Что, если цель — Джаред?

Уставившись в потолок и видя только темноту, Дженсен догадался. Ему нужно было только подтверждение.

 — Джаред, — он вцепился в его плечо, — проснись. Джаред.

Замычав, Джаред отдернулся, но Дженсен был настойчив.

 — Джей, это важно, — негромко произнес Дженсен, и Джаред, тяжело вздохнув, повернул к нему голову.

 — Ммм?

 — Кто твой отец и кто тот человек, который отправил тебя сюда? Ты общаешься с отцом? В каких вы отношениях?

 — Ты действительно хочешь сейчас поговорить об этом, Фрейд?

Джаред перевернулся набок, спиной к Дженсену, и натянул одеяло. Дженсен напряженно ждал.

 — Отец — военный… дослужился до того, что через полгода может стать министром по действиям в планетной системе Глизе. Я не хотел жить в его тени… — из голоса Джареда уходила сонливость. — Когда я был подростком, я уже знал, что хочу служить, но мечтал добиться всего сам, чтобы на меня не смотрели, как на уменьшенную копию отца. Пошел к его бывшему другу… Они рассорились насмерть, когда мне было лет десять. Абель третировал меня как мог, муштровал, отчитывал за малейшие провинности, но всегда был справедлив. Я за свое поведение и самомнение большего и не заслужил — только эта Гавань. И, честно, уже не жалею.

 — А этот человек… Абель… он претендует на место министра?

 — Да, главный конкурент отца…

 — Джаред, — Дженсен сел на кровати. — Это он все подстроил. Мы изначально должны были попасть на территорию восточных. Тебя бы убили, твоего отца это подкосило бы, и он сдал бы позиции.

 — Нет, — с сомнением произнес Джаред и тоже сел, привалившись спиной к стене. — Это глупо.

 — Для человека, который ненавидит твоего отца больше десяти лет? У которого из-под носа может уйти высокая должность? Не думаю. Как, говоришь, его фамилия?

 — Абель.

 — Мне нужен выход в сеть, — пробормотал Дженсен.

Он узнал фамилию, но не хотел верить в это совпадение. Ему нужно было больше информации…

 — А его сын… не ваш Джейк случаем? Тогда твоя теория становится еще логичней.

 — Я не знаю, — прошептал Дженсен, — если это так…

 — То нас предали по всем фронтам.

Подтянув к себе колени, Дженсен сосредоточился. Ему нужно было продумать каждый шаг, но что они могут сделать, если у них из оружия — один только нож? Джареда поставили бойцом второго класса — специалистом по рукопашному бою, ему не положено в снаряжении иметь даже пистолет. А значит, их шансы против до зубов вооруженных восточных — нулевые, уходят в минус. И единственное, что их может спасти, — непробиваемая уверенность, наглость и быстрые ноги.

А потом… потом — рапорт начальству обо всех подозрениях. Лучше бы это все высказать отцу Джареда, чтобы тот смог дернуть за ниточки и вывести всех на чистую воду.

Но для этого нужно убраться из города и пройти через ничейные земли живыми.

Дженсен понимал, что может заблуждаться.

Подкупить восточных, чтобы убить американца, — государственная измена. Это серьезный проступок. Поэтому Дженсен допускал, что смерть Джареда по планам Абеля выходила случайной. Но не стоило отбрасывать вариант, что за Джаредом уже объявили охоту.

Дженсен не помнил случаев в истории, чтобы восточные просто так соглашались заключить сделку. Должно быть, им посулили что-то достаточно весомое… Может быть, Абель даже пообещал им сменить политику относительно Глизе. Главный предмет военного конфликта, длившегося уже два десятка лет, должен был стать отличным аргументом. Но это чересчур смело.

Дженсен решил плясать от того, что восточные не охотятся за Джаредом. Слишком сложно. Много чести. Вряд ли Абель, порвавший все отношения с мистером Падалеки, будет уверен, что тот сдаст, потеряет возможность занять должность министра от горя. Дженсену так хотелось спастись, вывести Джареда живым, что он позволил себе сбросить этот вариант со счетов.

 — Я тоже думаю, что это вряд ли, — согласился Джаред. — Я уверен, что Абель подобного не допустит. Он не так хитер… Он прямолинеен. И всегда был квадратным, с одними прямым углами.

 — Хотелось бы верить.

 — А ты верь мне. Ты можешь ошибиться, Дженсен, а я точно уверен.

Дженсен дернул плечом. Да, Джаред прав — он может ошибиться, он уже ошибался, он подвел однажды команду. Поэтому стоит довериться тому, что точно знает.

 — Хорошо. Тогда основной план — уверенность в себе…

…Они собрались за кухонным столом следующим днем. Гелия уже ушла в школу, а Мэтт отпросился на обеденный перерыв пораньше. На улицах было пустынно: люди работали, дети учились, а восточные лениво патрулировали город, почти никого не замечая вокруг — они привыкли, что все спокойно, а поселение, которое они держат в страхе, подчиняется им беспрекословно.

Мэтт, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула. Дженсен раздевался спокойно, а Джаред, подозрительно глянув на него, уставился на Мэтта. Тот закатил глаза.

 — Скажи мне, чего я там могу увидеть? Переодевайся уже, мне скоро уходить надо. И чем раньше вы свалите, тем лучше.

Джаред зло на него зыркнул и торопливо стянул брюки.

 — Даже не хочу думать, что мне скажет Никихариш, когда я ему сообщу, что его плащ во время подшивания «затерялся», — Мэтт саркастично взмахнул в воздухе руками и изобразил кавычки. — Был бы ты поменьше, дылда…

 — Хорошо, что я тебя сильно перерос, — пропыхтел Джаред, натягивая чужую рубашку. — Никакого желания твои шмотки носить…

Дженсен, переодевшись в одежду Мэтта, проверил в кармане нож, подаренный им. Без огнестрельного оружия было не по себе: все восточные могли пристрелить их издалека, и им с Джаредом нечем защититься. У них есть шанс только в рукопашном бое.

Дженсен надеялся, что они смогут пройти до границы незамеченными.

Взгляд Джареда снова скользнул по щеке Мэтта, и тот машинально потер шрам. Они с минуту сверлили друг друга взглядами, и Мэтт, смирившись, выдохнул:

 — Ладно. Все равно надо еще немного время потянуть. Я родился рабом, и это, — он провел кончиком пальца по длинной белой полосе, расчертившей лицо, — от свинцового кнута. Я чем-то нравился надсмотрщикам, поэтому легко отделался.

 — Это легко? — вытаращил глаза Джаред.

Мэтт кивнул.

 — Многим рассекали до кости. А я даже глаз сохранил.

Мэтт посмотрел в окно, почти полностью прикрытое шторой, и изменился в лице.

 — Дженсен, — деревянным голосом начал он, — мы с орбиты сошли.

Вскочив на ноги, Дженсен кинулся к окну. Выглянув в узкую щелку, он прикусил губу: небо неуловимо менялось. Иссиня-черная гладь выцветала, стремительно, как и всегда, и наступление голубоватого утра планеты впервые не вызвало у Дженсена радости. Он словно прирос к полу, он не мог сдвинуться и на шаг. Он смотрел, как их единственный козырь растворяется в светлой дымке, и голубое становится зеленовато-желтым, а потом падает в рыжее.

 — Ты ж говорил, что ночи тут долгие… — Джаред, положив тяжелые ладони на плечи Дженсена, встал за ним. — Неважно. Они не знают в лицо каждого местного, и разницы нет — ночью, всей в фонарях, или днем… Пошли. Дженсен, пошли, я сказал.

Дженсен вышел из ступора. Его план начал рушиться, он даже не успел начать действовать. В ушах застучали молоточки, и Дженсен заторможено осознал, что Джаред, толкнув его в плечо, подгоняет к выходу.

 — Мне не нравится, — Дженсен поплелся к двери. Опустившись на одно колено, он начал шнуровать ботинки. — Все сразу идет не так.

 — Поной мне тут еще.

Джаред, быстро зашнуровавшись, кинул:

 — Закругляйся, я воды глотну, — и прошмыгнул на кухню.

Дженсен отчетливо понял, чего боится. Не смерти, не крушения плана. Он боится потерять Джареда, боится повесить на себя еще одно убийство. Он точно знал, что не сможет справиться, если руки снова будут по локоть в чужой крови.

На улицу высыпали люди: в обеденный перерыв все разбредались по домам, спешили к друзьям, жившим возле места работы, заходили в местные забегаловки. Дженсен растворился в шуме, и единственным, что его держало на поверхности, заставляло идти вперед с бесстрастным лицом, был Джаред. Он то и дело толкал локтем, пыхтел, подгонял, и Дженсен ни на минуту не мог остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

Небо стало кремовым, привычным, а окружение — оранжевым, и в глазах все прыгало. Слишком ярко, понял Дженсен. От этой яркости кружилась голова, и он никак не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд. Его слепил свет, границы поля зрения сузились до треугольника, до одной точки, и Дженсен угрюмо смотрел себе под ноги.

Он хотел сказать Джареду, что почти ничего не видит, но не мог. Не получалось признаться, что он беспомощен и слаб в этот важный момент.

Куснув себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, Дженсен с яростью сжал левое плечо, попытался размять сведенные мышцы. От каждого прикосновения где-то в затылке вспыхивала боль, и Дженсену показалось, что он почти привык к яркому свету.

Шли долго. Дженсен, привыкнув к дню, зорко оглядывался по сторонам. Люди уже исчезли, и они с Джаредом выбирали узкие дороги возле домов, огибали чужие жилища, в любой момент готовясь сделать вид, что это их дом.

Джаред молчал, и Дженсен смутно чувствовал, что тот что-то задумал. Он боялся необдуманного поступка. А еще он знал, что готов сделать глупость сам.

Дженсен первым услышал шаги за спиной. Он не стал оглядываться — потому что сам бы он что-то заподозрил, если бы на него обеспокоенно посмотрел впереди идущий человек.

Но фактора под названием «Джаред Падалеки» Дженсен не учел. Он даже не успел дернуть того за рукав, как Джаред, затормозив, развернулся с широкой улыбкой.

 — Добрый день! — поприветствовал он, и Дженсен обреченно последовал его примеру: кивнул шедшему за ними восточному.

Патрульный — постарше того парня, которого убил Дженсен. В глаза кинулся выделяющийся чернильным пятном на фоне мягкого бежевого цвета окружающей действительности китель, потом — таким же черным пятном глаза.

Дженсен, торопливо соображая, заговорил на языке восточных, не зная, попал ли в наречие, которым здесь пользовались:

 — Вы хотите проверить документы? Извините его, он увлекается языками и ищет любой предлог, чтобы поговорить на английском…

 — Документы будут кстати, — восточный приблизился к ним. Джаред смекнул, что делает Дженсен, и полез в карманы.

Мятые бумаги, старательно подделанный Мэттом почерк офицера, который выдавал челнокам бланки, шуршали краями на невесть откуда взявшемся ветре, когда Дженсен передавал их патрульному.

До него не сразу дошло, что ветра не было: это дрожали его руки.

 — У вас что-то случилось? — мельком спросил патрульный, рассматривая документы.

 — Дочь заболела, заходил к ней домой. Поэтому мы задержались с обеда.

 — На работе в курсе?

 — Конечно.

Дженсен ждал. Он поймал косой взгляд Джареда, едва заметно мотнул головой: нет, не надо нападать на него. Может повезти и так.

Патрульный поднял на них глаза. Он пристально посмотрел на Дженсена, перевел взгляд на Джареда.

Дженсену показалось, что в нем что-то обрывается. Он кончиками пальцев ощущал, что сейчас все решится: или они уйдут, или восточный опознает в них лжецов, американцев, попавших на вражескую территорию. Или еще хуже — поймут, что они с Джаредом были теми двумя, что убили патрульного на пропускном пункте… Про последний вариант, про охоту на Джареда, Дженсену было думать страшнее всего.

Был ли у них портрет Джареда? Пошел ли Абель на заказное убийство?

Патрульный протянул им документы, и Джаред торопливо забрал бумаги. Сложив каждый лист вчетверо, он убрал их во внутренний карман.

 — До сданья, — попрощался он, и Дженсен чуть поморщился от его ломаного восточного.

Лучше б молчал…

Развернувшись, Джаред пошел вперед. Помедлив, Дженсен последовал его примеру.

Он считал шаги — раз, два, три…

А потом в голове как будто щелкнуло, или щелчок даже раздался по-настоящему, но слишком поздно: Дженсен толкнул Джареда в сторону, и тот упал, словно лишившись костей.

Время замедлилось. На руках расплывалось красное, теплое, ладонь жег нож, в ушах свистел крик, но Дженсен не понимал, что ему говорят. Он просто кинулся вперед всем телом, и от резкого рывка теплое остыло, как остывало позади тело, как всегда остывали люди, когда из них уходила жизнь.

Кадры сменяли друг друга, и Дженсен запоздало почувствовал боль, зато ясно услышал, как рвется на патрульном китель, ощутил, как лезвие входит в его мягкие ткани, а челюсть хрустит от столкновения с локтем Дженсена.

Он весь стал совершенной машиной — ударить в живот, ровно в селезенку, вломить рукой, как хорошо смазанным рычагом, в лицо, коленом — под челюсть, оттолкнуть ботинком в живот, и нож сам тогда выйдет из восточного.

И лишь когда его тело повалилось на песок, вернулись звуки, полились в голову мысли.

Первым Дженсен услышал хрип.

Он взглянул на свои руки. Крови почти не было, вся она мерещилась, и холод уходил из пальцев вместе с тем, как озаряло: успел, вовремя оттолкнул.

Дженсен кинулся к Джареду.

Он полусидел, зажимая рукой рану на боку. Он отчего-то улыбался окровавленным ртом, и Дженсен, упав рядом с ним на колени, крепче прижал его ладони, вымазанные в темной крови.

 — Почти, — Джаред закашлялся.

 — Молчи, — приказал Дженсен. Торопливо стащив с себя рубашку, он подложил ее под ладони Джареда. — Держи крепче. Я найду врача, дотащу тебя, все будет хорошо…

 — Ты — врач.

Джаред, откинувшись назад, развалился на песке, и тысячи песчинок запутались в его волосах.

Дженсен замотал головой.

 — Держи двумя руками.

Он подхватил Джареда одной рукой под колени, другой прижал его, поддерживая между лопаток, к своей груди. Дженсен оглянулся, но так и не нашел ничего, что можно было бы превратить в носилки.

 — Не доверю никому, — Джаред сплюнул вязкой, розоватой от крови слюной. — Только тебе.

 — И зря, — прошептал Дженсен.

Он с трудом поднялся и покачнулся. Джаред был слишком тяжелым.

Даже если бы он и решился бы помочь ему самостоятельно — у него все равно нет ни инструментов, ничего… и граница уже так близко, с болью осознал Дженсен, они почти у цели.

Он сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем смог признать:

 — Я не смогу, Джаред. Уже не смогу.

Ответа не было.

Дженсен бессильно опустил отключившегося Джареда обратно на землю и сел рядом с ним, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он крепче прижал рубашку к его ране, подсунул ладонь под спину. Выходного отверстия не было, пуля осталась внутри, и Дженсен, даже попытайся ее вытащить, все равно бы не смог сшить ткани, лишь сделал бы еще хуже. Занес бы заразу, от которой на этой планете умереть невозможно, зато Джареда сгубит его собственный сильный организм, выдав мощный иммунный ответ…

Перед глазами все поплыло, и Дженсен с досадой протер их, удивляясь тому, что пальцы стали мокрыми.

Он услышал свист.

Восточные. Это они. Даром что выстрел был из пистолета с глушителем — все равно у них везде свои уши и глаза…

Уже плевать.

Вторая смерть — не случайность, а закономерность. Дженсен не способен никого спасти. Он бесполезен. Он никто. Он ничего не сможет сделать.

 — Дженсен, — крик как через подушку, — срань… Поплачь тут еще!

От грубого толчка в плечо Дженсен чуть не навернулся. Джаред был бледным, мертвенно бледным, он не шевелился, не шутил, не приставал…

Краем зрения зафиксировав Мэтта, Дженсен не сразу понял, чего тот требует.

 — За ноги бери, — снова повторил Мэтт, — проснись уже!

Ничего не понимая, Дженсен выполнил его приказ.

И лишь тогда он увидел экар.

Матовый и угловатый, он стоял совсем рядом, в двух шагах, гудел двигателями.

 — Откуда? — выдавил Дженсен, не сразу совладав с голосом.

Мэтт, пригнувшись, втащил Джареда внутрь, и они с Дженсеном положили его между кресел на пол.

 — Набор всех столовых приборов, — Мэтт ткнул в сторону, — спирт из репреи. Действуй. Йети твой сказал мне стырить экар, если ты мне еще дорог.

 — Не понимаю.

Дженсен опять сел рядом с Джаредом. Он провел ладонью по щеке, все еще теплой, и несмотря на бледность Джаред казался живым. Зато собственные руки были как мертвые — не слушались, не гнулись, едва чувствовали.

 — Папа?

 — Гелия, смотри вперед! — рявкнул Мэтт, и девочка ойкнула. — Дженсен, — Мэтт, взяв его за плечи, встряхнул. Дженсен тупо смотрел на него и упустил момент, когда Мэтт со всей силы зарядил ему пощечину. Лицо жгло. — Ты сейчас берешь инструменты — и штопаешь его. Ваша армия обещает защиту мне и моей дочери? Вы обещаете дать мне с ней приют?

 — Зачем?

 — За тем, что я сбегаю отсюда, тормоз! — Мэтт еще раз ударил его — на этот раз кулаком, и Дженсен схватился за лицо.

 — Ты мне все мозги выбьешь! — сорвавшимся голосом крикнул он, и Мэтт удовлетворенно кивнул.

 — Спасай его. Делай что хочешь. Держись крепче.

Он ловко перебрался на переднее сиденье и, дернув на себя рычаг, скользнул пальцами по панели управления. Экар мгновенно взмыл ввысь, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

Сумка с инструментами, аптечка из рюкзака Джареда как будто сами прыгнули к рукам.

Джаред зачем-то в него верил. Зачем-то верил.

Пальцы как будто судорогой свело. Дженсен кое-как содрал с Джареда одежду, разрезал ткань ножницами, найденными в сумке, уставился на алевшую рану сбоку и чуть выше пупка. Не похоже на симулятор. От запаха, металлического, неправильного, смешанного с химическим запахом экара, мутит.

Дженсен поблагодарил Мэтта — тот взял с собой все, что было нужно. Полив водой на живот Джареда, Дженсен взял щипцы, оттянул кожу сбоку какой-то кухонной ерундой — подойдет в отсутствие зажима, сосредоточился.

Все было как во время убийства — ни звуков, ни чувств, только картинка перед глазами, и Дженсен не мог понять, убивает он или пытается спасти. Ощущения смазывались, и он повторял про себя алгоритм своих действий, повторял раз за разом, надеясь, что тогда больше ни о чем не сможет думать.

Пуля со звяканьем прокатилась по полу экара, а на глаза попался флакон спирта и игла. Дженсен шептал, чтобы Джаред потерпел, словно он мог услышать, и зашивал. Он потряхивал головой, чтобы стряхнуть пот, и не замечал, что по пальцам струится кровь, что они снова стали чуткими, отзывчивыми, и он сам больше не убивает — возвращает к жизни.

Мэтт крикнул, что они приземляются на территорию полевого госпиталя, и Дженсен глубоко вдохнул: в его алгоритме как раз понадобилась капельница, которой не было в экаре.

…Джаред пришел в себя уже спустя несколько часов, но из-за синтетика морфина едва мог ворочать языком, и Дженсен, облегченно выдохнув, отпустил его руку, которую сжимал целую вечность. Когда Джаред, замычав, снова отрубился, Дженсен тихонько вышел из палатки.

Гелию он заметил рядом с еще несколькими детьми. Поймав за локоть проходившего мимо медбрата, Дженсен спросил, откуда они здесь.

 — Дети беженцев, — хмуро ответил тот, — так же, как и ваш друг, от диктатуры восточных сбежали.

Медбрат пошел дальше, а Дженсен задумчиво смотрел на детей. Выходит, не так уж мало поселений захватили восточные, заставив работать на себя. Зачем? Они хотят изменить правила войны? Сменить шахматную партию на острый конфликт?

Мэтта Дженсен нашел на кухне. Сев рядом, он потребовал:

 — Теперь рассказывай.

Мэтт глянул на него боязливо, но обреченно начал говорить:

 — Йети твой разбудил меня ночью. Сказал, что если ты мне дорог, то я соглашусь помочь. Я отказался, потому что не понимал, как связан ты и то, что его ищут. Он рассказал, что заклятый враг его отца уже, скорее всего, сговорился с восточными. Сначала Абель стал бы министром, а потом развязал открытую войну, отдал Гавань восточным в обмен на Глизе.

 — Значит, Джаред дождался, пока я засну и рванул к тебе, — констатировал Дженсен. Руки подрагивали, а от пальцев остро пахло спиртом. Запах репреи путал мысли, словно абсент. — Зачем?

 — У него спроси. Пока ты собирался, он прошмыгнул на кухню и снова потребовал помощи. Сказал, что спереть экар — как нечего делать, а жить под гнетом восточных — себя не уважать. И добавил, что ты можешь начать геройствовать и пострадать.

 — Я почти так и сделал, — невесело усмехнулся Дженсен, — только не успел.

 — Вот и все. Экар я угнал. Вас нашел. А новую жизнь мне не впервой начинать, — Мэтт красноречиво взглянул на Дженсена.

Смутившись, Дженсен пробормотал, что обещает помочь.

Мысли никак не хотели успокаиваться. Так и летали, бились, терзали.

 

**Эпилог**

Спустя неделю Джаред перестал бредить и почти пришел в себя. Он бодро улыбался, речь не путалась, и Дженсен решил, что пришло время поговорить.

Сев рядом с койкой Джареда, Дженсен взял его за руку.

 — Почему ты мне соврал?

Джаред, моргнув, недоуменно на него уставился.

 — Когда ночью ты убедил меня, что ничего серьезного не случится, — пояснил Дженсен, — а сам знал о планах Абеля.

 — А зачем тебе лишний раз волноваться? — поинтересовался Джаред. Он приподнялся, подбивая подушку под поясницу, и сел в кровати. — Ты бы только нервничал. Испортил бы все.

 — А так, конечно, все вышло идеально, — едко ответилДженсен.

Джаред на полном серьезе кивнул.

 — Я же почти вылечился, ты не пострадал, смог перебороть себя и спасти меня. Все в выигрыше. Была, конечно, вероятность, что ты сорвешься и впадешь в истерику…

Дженсен поджал губы. В рысьих глазах гуляло веселье.

Насмехайся, раздраженно подумал Дженсен. Сейчас еще веселее станет.

 — Как ты? — наконец-то спросил Джаред. — Я из-за этих лекарств почти ничего не помню, неделя как в тумане прошла. Нормально?

 — Да, — Дженсен кивнул. — Мы опять сошлись с Мэттом, поэтому все более чем хорошо. Все-таки твой план не такой дурацкий — мы с ним снова вместе. Наверно, дом купим ближе к океану, будем вдали от войны возделывать сад…

 — Сука! — Джаред сжал челюсти. — Я ж ему доверял! А он воспользовался моим состоянием, чтобы тебя отбить! Я его убью!

Дженсен, не выдержав, засмеялся.

 — Ты пошутил, — возмущенно понял Джаред, — Дженсен!

Он ткнул Дженсену под ребра кулаком, и Дженсен подавился смехом.

 — Дурацкие у меня шутки, да? — подсказал он. — Прости, я должен был отомстить. А теперь расскажи, что тут вообще происходит, раз ты в курсе планов Абеля.

 — Рассказывать-то нечего, — Джаред откинулся на подушку. — Они с моим отцом ненавидят друг друга уже давно. Как разошлись однажды в политических взглядах — так больше и не разговаривают. Я это потом уже понял, когда под началом Абеля год отучился. Уходить было поздно. К тому же я решил, что так даже лучше — буду держаться поближе, чтобы знать, что он задумывает. Но, видимо, он мне не слишком-то доверял, отправил куда подальше. Как раз в год активной агитации перед выбором нового министра. У меня были подозрения, что меня единственного из взвода послали в Гавань неспроста, а после нападения восточных я только больше в этих подозрениях утвердился. Здесь скоро начнется война, Дженсен.

 — К ней уже идет подготовка, — согласился Дженсен. — Восточные подчиняют себе города челноков. Может быть, они и вправду уже в сговоре с Абелем. А Джейк? — вспомнил Дженсен. — Он тоже?..

 — Не знаю. Может быть. Но Абель с ним, как я знаю, не общается, разочарован в сынишке, отказавшимся идти по его стопам.

Они замолчали.

Новый тикер Дженсену выдали в госпитале в первый же день, на безвольную руку Джареда Дженсен тоже закрепил исправно работающий девайс. Отцу Джареда сообщение они отправили, когда Джаред пришел в себя дольше, чем на пару минут, и Дженсен тактично вышел из палатки, когда Джеральд Падалеки запросил соединение по видеосвязи.

Вернувшись, Дженсен сделал вывод, что примирение отца с сыном прошло удачно. Или, решил он, Джаред просто хороший актер, вновь сумевший обмануть его своим довольным видом.

Дженсен не знал, что будет с Гаванью дальше. Знал только, что сбегать ему не хочется — слишком привык к ней.

Он держал руку Джареда в своей. Решившись, Дженсен спросил, словно прыгая с обрыва:

 — Ты теперь вернешься на Землю? К отцу?

 — Зачем?

Дженсен поднял взгляд на Джареда.

 — Я тут еще по экскурсиям похожу, — Джаред улыбался. — У меня тут то ли врач, то ли ботаник есть знакомый, он вроде бы хотел рассказать о Гавани. Знаешь, он трепло такое, его спросишь что-нибудь — он тебе лекцию выдаст про каждую встретившуюся по пути травинку. Надоедливый, но довольно-таки милый. И краснеет то и дело.

 — Не краснею, — возразил Дженсен, чувствуя, как горят уши.

 — А с остальным ты, значит, согласен.

 — Сам ты трепло.

Джаред засмеялся.

 — Если ты не против, я останусь. Плечи тебе буду разминать, от книжек оттаскивать, планшет отнимать — а то ты уже затерроризировал земных биологов, спасу от тебя никакого нет. Хотя знаешь? Если ты против, мне нет до этого дела.

 — Это насилие.

Губы рвало от улыбки.

 — Мне кажется, насилие тебя заводит.

Дженсен, напустив на себя серьезность, дернул за липучку, убирая с окна — а на самом деле просто прозрачной синтетической ткани — заглушку. По госпиталю сновали люди, а вдалеке тянулись вдаль деревья. Ветви бергавы можно было разглядеть даже отсюда.

Что будет дальше — покажет время. А сейчас… Джаред прав. Главное, что они теперь готовы сражаться за планету до конца. Вместе.

 

**КОНЕЦ**

 


End file.
